


Glittering Scales

by smoreo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild blood in the first chapter, Not too much so don't worry, Rating may go up, mermaid au, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoreo/pseuds/smoreo
Summary: Akira didn't know what was more surprising: learning that mermaids were real, finding a wounded one washed up on the sandy shore...or realizing that the creature, despite its powerful tail and sleek scales, was deathly afraid of the ocean.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 172
Kudos: 627





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero self control lol I promise that I'm working on my other stories but uhhhh have this mermaid au instead!

“Look! There it is! Land  _ ho!” _

Akira smiled at Ryuji’s ecstatic shout as cheers filled the air. He leaned against the bow railing, taking in the cool breezes, blue skies, and rolling waves as their destination drifted steadily closer. It was a vast island with an expansive beachfront welcoming them and clusters of trees farther inland, waiting to be explored. The blues, yellows, and greens of the island were vibrant under the shining sun, and Akira couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to visit the beautiful vacation spot once, let alone three times. He wasn’t complaining, though. It was refreshing to get away from the city once in a while, to have crisp air circulate in his lungs.

There was bubbly laughter at his side, and Akira saw Ann join him and Ryuji on the deck, skipping over to the rail. “Yes! I’ve been looking forward to this for  _ so _ long!” Her pigtails blew in the wind when she lifted the shades over her eyes. “As beautiful as I remember it!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji’s grin was splitting his face in half, eyes shining. “Totally worth how long it takes to get out here!”

Akira rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He took a sip of water from a bottle and said, “It only takes an hour from the port, and it’s not like the trip is terrible.” Quite the opposite, really. The water was calm, the heat wasn’t too harsh, and there were no complaints of the small pearly-white yacht easily slicing through the salty blue. 

Ryuji nudged him. “Any minute I’m not on my board is torture, man! After strugglin’ this last year, I  _ need _ to wash away all that pain and sufferin’!”

Ann chopped him on the back of his neck, causing him to flinch. “Stop being such a drama queen. Final exams weren’t  _ that  _ bad.”

“Plus, you did bring that upon yourself.” Akira peered over his shoulder at Makoto, who was standing up on the flying bridge, shades hiding the judgement in her eyes. “We’ve had many group sessions, but someone always claimed that they couldn’t focus.”

“Because I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about the trip!”

Makoto sighed, shaking her head, and Haru giggled beside her as she aimed the yacht toward the upcoming pier. “Well, he did stress, but at least he scored well! Everyone did!” Akira shifted his weight as she steered the boat with ease, coming from years of practice. “Now we can fully relax and enjoy ourselves!”

On the other side of her, Yusuke chuckled and raised his hands to frame a portrait of the island with his fingers. “And enjoy myself I shall. I have brought ample canvases for the few weeks we will be here. I will not repeat the same mistake I made last year.”

Futaba scoffed, walking on the deck with Morgana snuggled in her arms. “Yeah, we don’t need you sulking and eating away your sorrows again, Inari.” She went over to the side of the yacht, both her and Morgana absorbing what would be their home for a month. Akira was lucky, yet again, that Morgana seemingly didn’t share the fear of water the rest of his species did. “Oh, and speaking of sorrow-“ Futaba looked up at Haru. “Wasn’t there a bad storm here yesterday? It didn’t knock out the internet, right? The island’s pretty and all, but Netflix.”

Haru smiled, waving away her worry. “Yes! The power and internet are still working. My father called some of others on the island to make sure there was no extensive damages. Other than a few fallen trees, everything should be fine!”

Futaba seemed satisfied with that, petting a meowing Morgana. 

A thought came to Akira, then. “You weren’t caught up in it, right?” he asked. Haru and her father usually stocked up the summer house they had on the island with food and other supplies during their trip. 

Haru shook her head. “No, thank goodness! We finished the preparations that afternoon, before it hit. Dodged a bullet though, right?”

“Definitely,” Akira said with a nod. Storms were bad enough on land; he didn’t want to imagine how the sea was with the crackling lightning and whipping winds. 

Ann lowered her shades and gazed up at the sky; only a few puffy clouds interrupted the blanket of blue. “You wouldn’t even think that there  _ had _ been one with how clear it is!” She shifted her attention to the island, to the large house sitting on golden sands to be specific. “And I don’t see any damages to the house either!”

Ryuji linked his hands behind his head. “Nope! And it better not storm again while we’re here! No one has time for that!”

“You mean, you don’t want to be scared of any thunder, right?” Akira couldn’t help but to tease. 

“H-Hey! I’m  _ not-“ _

“We’ve been roommates for three years, Ryuji.”

The blonde blinked before crossing his arms and pointedly looking away. “I’m not  _ scared _ .”

“And Morgana’s not a cat.”

“No one was  _ talkin’ _ to you, Ann!”

There was a round of laughter, and Akira playfully ruffled Ryuji’s hair as the blonde pouted. He knew that he was going to watch out later, especially when they took to the waves.

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter, it growing more excited the closer the island got. When Haru began to dock the yacht, everyone began gathering their belongings, Akira only having two suitcases and a surfboard to carry on land. Others, Ann and Yusuke being prime examples, would have to make more trips for their stuff. 

“C’mon, Morgana! Get in the carrier!”

Akira tucked his board under his arm, smiling as Morgana complained but listened to Futaba anyway, trudging into the carrier. He only did it because he knew he was getting back out in a few minutes. That cat hated cages otherwise. 

“Finally! Solid land!” Akira walked out of the cabin once he had it secured, dragging his suitcases behind him. Ryuji was already on the wooden pier, basically trembling with excitement. “And summer break has officially _begun!_ _Wooo!”_ He wasted no time in running off towards the house.

“You gotta wait! Haru has the key -  _ and _ he’s gone.” Ann sighed, but there was amusement in her tone. “He’s never gonna change, is he?”

“Nope,” Akira easily answered before carefully stepping from the gently rocking boat to the pier, watching Ryuji stumble twice in his haste under the shade of swaying palm trees. The wood underneath creaked as everyone else joined him, letting Haru lead the way once everything with the yacht was settled.

Akira took a deep breath, feeling his shoulders relax, it sinking in that they were here with no exams, projects, or any other pressing obligations. Hell, they didn’t even have to worry about making too much noise or staying out too late. There were other people on the private island, but they were a few miles away, unseen from this spot on the coast. It was like they were in their own little world here. 

“Come on, come on!” Ryuji beckoned from the front door of the large home. It was all one-story, but there were enough rooms for everyone to have their own, as well as their own private bathroom. There was also a sizable pool hidden in the back, for when they wanted to switch up salt water for something more chlorinated. They were living in luxury here, that was for sure. 

Haru’s smile was warm and understanding when she palmed the key, Ryuji stepping out of her way. “Is everyone alright with having the same rooms?” she asked, unlocking the door with a click. 

There were affirmations all around until Yusuke mentioned, “Well, I may need to change with Futaba-“

“What?” Futaba’s questioning gaze couldn’t have been any more suspicious. “Why?”

“Something within me desires change, and I feel that residing in the opposite side of the home will help with the flow of my work-“

“Nope. Not more important than having the room with the strongest WiFi signal.” Futaba was quick to shut that down, the group migrating inside of the house. Akira smiled both at her words and at the familiarity of the place, of the polished floors, potted plants placed strategically around the space, and the occasional Big Bang Burger plushie. 

Yusuke sounded like she insulted his entire bloodline. “What?”

When it didn’t seem Futaba was going to answer, too busy letting Morgana out of his carrier, Makoto was quick to offer, “Well, if you want to switch, I can part with my room. I don’t mind.”

“I appreciate your generosity-“

“Wait.” Ryuji interrupted with a smirk. “Wasn’t there a tiny spider in your room last time? Is  _ that _ why you want to switch?”

Yusuke quieted. 

“Oh my god,” Futaba and Ryuji chorused. 

Ann chopped Yusuke on his neck this time. 

Akira patted the artist’s shoulder. “Scream like last time if you see another one, okay? I’ll be over in a second.” They were across the hall from each other, after all. That was how Akira killed the one last year. At three in the morning. 

Yusuke didn’t seem happy with the outcome, but he muttered, “...I will.”

And with that, everyone split off to their chosen rooms, half walking to the east of the house and half to the west. Akira strolled through immaculate rooms and hallways, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru joining him. Morgana was trotting ahead with his bed held high like he owned the place. 

Once reaching his room, Akira opened the door and flipped on the light. Everything was crisp and pristine - bed made, hardwoods swept, nightstand and dressers dusted - and Morgana was quick to leave his mark by jumping up on the bed and shedding a few black hairs on the white comforter.

Propping his board against the wall, Akira smiled. “Waste no time, huh?”

Morgana meowed in answer, slumping over like the couch potato he was.

Akira scoffed and scratched behind Morgana’s ear before beginning to unpack. He didn’t have much, just the necessities: shirts, shorts, trunks, toiletries, three of his favorite pairs of shoes, and food for Morgana. If he was missing something - he wouldn’t be surprised if he was - he probably could hold out until they made their weekly mainland trip. 

He got to work and was halfway done with his first suitcase when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Startled, Akira whipped his head around to see Ryuji smiling brightly. He was wearing coral-themed swiming trunks and holding his orange surfboard. “You ready or what, dude?” he asked like ten minutes had barely passed since they had walked through the door.

“Uh.” Akira looked from the mess of clothes on his bed, back to Ryuji, and then to the board leaning on the wall. He probably should at least finish this because the beach wasn’t going anywhere, but, “Yeah, gimme a sec.”

“Cool! I’ll be waiting out front!” 

Akira watched Ryuji run off before dropping the shirts he had in his hands back into the suitcase. He reached for his trunks, catching Morgana’s stare as he did so. “Don’t look at me like that,” he muttered, stepping out of his shorts. “I’ll finish later. It’ll take no time.”

Morgana let out a small mew, flicking his tail.

“Just take a nap,” Akira said, trying to not think about whether those blue eyes were judging him or not. He finished changing and grabbed his board, throwing over his shoulder, “I’ll be back. Don’t shred anything while I’m gone.” Nothing had happened last year, but during Akira’s first visit here, Morgana had ruined one of the curtains in the living room without a single ounce of remorse. Granted, he had been a kitten then, but still.

Morgana didn’t answer him this time. His eyes were closed. 

Akira turned off the light when he left. He didn’t pass anytime else on his way out - they were probably still unpacking, like he should’ve been - but no doubt they had heard Ryuji’s running and excited chuckles. They would most likely join them in a bit. 

Once outside, Akira found that Ryuji wasn’t waiting out front like he said he would. The blonde was already in the distance, standing waist deep in the clear blue ocean. Crashing waves pushed and pulled him, and Akira bit back a grin when Ryuji almost tumbled backwards because of a hard shove. 

Akira jogged over, the patchy grass beneath his feet leading to warm sands that gave under his weight. “You really couldn’t wait to get in the water, huh?” he asked over the splashing waves when he got close enough. 

He had sloshed into the refreshingly cool water when Ryuji grinned back at him. “Hell no! Been  _ dreamin’ _ about this! Hurry up!”

“Not gonna wait on Ann or Makoto?”

“Nah! It’ll be an hour until they’re ready!”

Akira laughed to himself as he wadded farther out, water rising until it lapped above the elastic of his red swim trunks. He placed his yellow board on top of the water in front of him like Ryuji. They shared a look and nodded before positioning themselves onto their boards and paddling away from the beach.

Akira couldn’t help but to smile when drops of water splashed into his face, as his arms pushed through the resistant water. He couldn’t blame Ryuji for hurrying to jump right in; Akira had missed it too. One taste of crystal waters like these, and you’ll always crave more. Who wouldn’t want to return to their little slice of paradise?

“Alright!” Ryuji said after a moment, face dripping wet at this point. “The first one to wipeout gives up half of their entree for dinner!”

Akira recalled Haru saying that they were having crab and rice tonight. This was definitely high stakes. “You’re on! And don’t think that you can get out of it after you lose.”

Ryuji snorted. “You don’t have to worry about that. Because when  _ you _ wipeout-“

“Hold on.”

“Huh?”

Akira stopped paddling, bobbing up and down as the water undulated under him. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching the surface of the water some distance away. Something had caught his eye, breaching a swift moment before sinking back down. Maybe it had been his imagination, but - no, there it was again. 

Ryuji had stopped paddling at this point too, sending Akira a confused look. “Dude? You see a shark or somethin’.  _ Please _ don’t tell me you see a shark.”

Akira shook his head, sitting all the way up and straddling his board with practiced ease. “Don’t think so…” He didn’t know  _ what _ it was looking at, honestly. Whatever was in the water was leisurely swaying back and forth, like hair, but that couldn’t be right because if it was hair, then-

His train of thought then crashed and burned when a wave picked up the mystery object, tossing and turning it, showing that it was indeed hair. 

Attached to a limp  _ body.  _

Akira was frozen as he saw arms flailing beneath the wave, the water not caring that it was carrying a person that was unconscious - or  _ worse _ \- to shore. 

“It’s a...person,” he slowly said, surprised that his tongue worked under shock. Then, his brain came back online as he shouted, “It’s a person!”

“A per - what?  _ Seriously?!” _

Akira didn’t bother answering Ryuji, instead laying back down on his board and turning around in the water. He paddled to chase after the stranger, heart pounding against his chest as his mind whirled. Was this one of the neighbors on the island? So far out here? Had they been swimming, or on a boat somewhere? Why were they  _ face down _ in the water?

More and more thoughts filled his head as a premature wave caught the underside of his board, giving Akira’s arms a break when it facilitated the way back to the beach. He soon was in shallow enough waters to stand up, and he did so, picking up his board as well. Up ahead, the wave carrying the body crashed against the sand, white flaming bubbles joining the bright blues and yellows, and Akira searched for the person until-

Until his muscles locked up.

There was a body on the beach now, for sure, and the first thing Akira processed was that there was a  _ tail.  _ A maroon one littered with scales, glistening purple underneath the beaming sun. Akira would’ve thought this was normal if it had been much smaller and attached to the body of a fish, but no, the tail was the bottom half of a  _ person.  _ The vibrant scales blended into fair skin at the hip, and Akira wondered if this was some kind of elaborate fever dream. Did he actually wake up this morning? Because there was no way.

There was no way he was really looking at a damn  _ mermaid. _

“Dude! You can’t just swim away after sayin’ something like that! You gotta tell me what’s goin’ on so I don’t freak out - what the  _ fuck?!” _

It was safe to say that Ryuji had caught up to him, and was seeing the same thing he was. Were there drugs in the water, then? There had to be; he didn’t take this vacation to go on an existential crisis. 

“Akira.” Ryuji’s voice had dropped to a harsh whisper, barely heard over the waves. The blonde sidled closer to him. His eyes were the size of dinner plates. “Akira,  _ Akira,  _ what is...is that a  _ freaking-“ _

“I don’t know,” Akira answered because he didn’t. Mermaids weren’t real. They were old folklore, mimicked for shows and attractions for aquariums. They were no more real than witches and dragons, so...why? Why would someone dress up like a mermaid here? Because that had to be what it was. An elaborate costume. An elaborate, waterproof... _ bleeding _ costume.

It was only now that Akira saw the blood.

It ran down the scales in rivets, the reaching tide only washing away the blood near the base of the tail. Akira couldn’t make out what the source was until he focused on the upper half of the body, seeing how red drops streaked across skin. It was then that Akira noticed the shark bites,  _ multiple  _ of them, all leaking red that seeped into the sand below. 

The body wasn’t moving. The head was face down in the sand, lengthy brown hair splayed out around it.

Was it...dead?

The mindsets of ‘get closer’ and ‘get the hell away’ warred in Akira’s mind until one came out on top. He shuffled forward, water splashing around him.

Ryuji let out a mixture between a gasp and a yell. He gripped Akira’s arm. “The hell’re you - are you going  _ closer _ to that thing?!”

Yes, but Akira hoped Ryuji didn’t ask why. Even he didn’t know the answer to that.

“It’s bleeding. I need to see if…” He didn’t finish the statement, walking forward again. Ryuji looked at him like he’d gone crazy - Akira wouldn’t be surprised if he had, honestly - but let his arm go anyway. 

Akira was cautious in his approach, keeping as quiet as he could until he reached where the water lapped at nothing but the soles of his feet. Closer now, he could tell that there were two sets of teeth marring its back. One was clean cut while the other had torn. Akira tried not to think about how much that had to hurt, especially with salt water and sand getting mixed in there. 

Gaze sliding down to the tail, it was harder to find any bites among the scales. The blood was all the proof he needed, anyway. After glancing back at Ryuji - who hadn’t moved from his spot in the water, ready to make a break for it at any time - Akira took a steady breath and held his board with two hands. He held the board out, hesitating for only a moment before nudging the nearest shoulder. 

Akira snatched the board back, getting ready to run, but there was no response. It remained motionless. So naturally, Akira did it again, angling his board and pushing harder to flip the, well... _ mermaid  _ onto its side. 

Akira got a good look at its face then, finding that if it wasn’t for the tail, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between it and a regular person. His attention shifted to the neck, and he immediately retracted his statement. There were three clean-cut slits in the skin, too straight to be caused by a shark.

_ Gills,  _ his mind provided, and Akira swallowed thickly because this...was real, wasn’t it? A mermaid seriously was dumped onto their beach, bleeding from shark bites, on the verge of death-

Wait, on the verge?

There was movement, and Akira’s breath hitched at the sight of its -  _ his _ , if the flatness was anything to go by - chest rising up and down. The motion was slight and labored, but still  _ there _ and the weight of the situation suddenly crashed down on Akira’s shoulders. 

There had been a shark attack, and the victim was right here,  _ bleeding out _ . 

Mythical creature or not, Akira would rather not have someone die right in front of him. And from the paleness of his skin, time was running out.

“Ryuji!” Akira called, and the blonde nearly jumped out of his skin, wide eyes flickering from the wounded victim to him. “Go get everyone else! Ask Haru where the first aid kit is, and get some cloth to help stop the bleeding!”

“Huh?!” Ryuji gaped like a fish out of water - one not currently unconscious, that is. “F-For real?” He stared at the mermaid - man? - like he would jump up and bite Akira at any second. “Can’t we just...call the hospital or somethin’? Have them fly over-“

Akira gave him a pointed look. “You want to call the hospital?” He gestured at the glittering tail. “Really?”

“...the vet, then?”

“Ryuji,  _ please.” _

“Fine!” Ryuji stomped out of the water, giving Akira and the merman a wide berth before running toward the house. Akira heard him mutter, “This is  _ crazy,” _ over and over again until he was out of earshot. 

Akira watched him disappear inside the home, not bothering with drying off, and he ran his fingers through his dark curls. To think that  _ this _ would happen on their first day here…

Swallowing down his nervousness, Akira placed his board on the sand and knelt down, being sure to maintain a safe distance from the unconscious one. He scrunched his nose when the smell of blood strengthened, wondering how long he’d had these injuries, where he came from, and how did he  _ exist. _

Akira examined his body again, lingering on his chest, where more bite marks had torn skin. He couldn’t  _ imagine  _ what that scene might’ve looked like. Akira gazed back at the ocean and shuddered. Maybe they should just enjoy themselves in the pool for a couple of days. Those sharks could be still nearby. 

Speaking of sea creatures…

“You seriously are real, huh?” Akira whispered into the air between them, awe settling in with the shock and trepidation. Of course, the merman didn’t answer. He simply laid there, vulnerable on the sand with his eyes closed and chest stuttering. Akira couldn’t think of a single movie or book that had a mermaid discovery going like  _ this. _

A scream knocked Akira out of his thoughts, and he looked up to find it coming from Ann as the group filed out of the house. 

“Oh my  _ god!”  _ She was covering her mouth in shock as they all ran over. “You...You were  _ serious,  _ Ryuji?! I thought...I thought…!”

“That I was joking?” Ryuji was leading, cradling a few towels in his arms. “Why in the hell would I make something like this up?!”

Makoto was no better than Ann, eyes blown wide. “My goodness…” She was hyper focused on the shark victim. “That  _ is _ a mermaid...there’s no mistaking it.” She held her head as the group stopped a little distance away. “I feel faint…”

Futaba gasped. “No no no! No fainting! That’s when it’s gonna attack!” She nervously chewed on a nail, hiding partially behind Haru. “Don’t let that pretty tail and fake blood fool you!”

Akira would’ve teased her about that statement, but it’s clear that she - and everyone else - was dealing with different stages of denial right now. “It’s not fake,” he said instead, voice sounding more confident than he felt. He held a hand out in Ryuji’s direction. “And we need to stop the bleeding as soon as possible. I don’t know how long he has until...you know.”

Yusuke, who was probably the least stunned out of all of them, took a couple towels and stepped closer when Ryuji hesitated. “This...is quite the situation.” He squatted by Akira, wonder etched in his expression. “To encounter such a magnificent creature only told in stories, only to find him suffering like this? I know sharks are only looking out for themselves, but…”

“Yeah,” Akira knew what Yusuke was trying to say. The discovery aside, this bloody sight was painful to witness. He grabbed one of the small towels and shuffled forward to press it against the bites along the merman’s chest, attempting to ebb the bleeding. “Go around and take care of the ones on his back, Yusuke. The sharks got him bad.”

Yusuke nodding, mumbling, “Ruthless,” under his breath as he circled the merman. He brushed brown hair out of the way before placing the towel over the wounds and adding pressure. 

Akira didn’t know how much this would help, but it was  _ something.  _ “Someone else get the tail.” He eyed the appendage, searching for the bites. “They got him there too. But with the scales, I don’t know-“

“Did I mention how insane this is? Because this is definitely insane.” Ryuji’s exhale was loud and shaky. He clutched the towel with tense fingers as he stiffly walked over, staring at the tail and its wispy fins with all of the distrust in the world. He eventually knelt down too, pressing against the source of the blood before he could change his mind. 

Okay, okay, this was good. Akira pressed a little harder against the other’s chest, slowing the flow as much as possible, before asking Haru, “Alcohol is in there, right?”

It took a moment for his words to register, Haru tearing her gaze from the merman. “Y-Yes!” She held the kit up with her hand, her other holding a large roll of bandages. “But...do you think it would work? Does it work on fish wounds?”

Akira didn’t have a single clue. “Don’t know, but it works on us. A fifty-fifty shot isn’t bad odds, right?”

Makoto was shaking her head for an entirely different reason now. “It is when you’re talking about someone’s life…” She bit her lip in worry. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

That was all Haru needed before she squatted by Yusuke, gathering the bottle of alcohol inside and tore off some gauze. After dousing it, she nudged Yusuke aside and began cleaning the bite wounds. 

The merman didn’t make a sound. He was still breathing though, so that was a good sign at least. 

When she finished, Haru leaned back and quietly said, “I...I need him sitting up so I can wrap his wounds.”

“Okay,” Akira said before he could think too much about getting blood on himself. His shower was a yard away; he could wash it off without any problems. Akira gently grabbed a limp arm and tugged the merman into a sitting position, keeping a hand against his back to keep him from falling back down. The mer’s head lulled forward, hair framing his face, still out cold.

Haru got to work wrapping him with careful fingers, repeating the action with the bites on his chest and tail afterwards, which Ryuji complained was a lot heavier than it looked. 

“Alright, that’s done,” Yusuke uttered, standing up and going to dust the sand from his shorts only to realize that his fingers had bloodstains. “What now? We can’t simply release him, right?”

Ann shook her head, scratching her cheek. She still hadn’t come any closer. “No, definitely not when he’s still unconscious! He’d be attacked again!”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “If...If we’re really keepin’ this thing around, how about we just dump him in the pool?”

“No, that won’t work.” Makoto cradled her chin as she looked out to the ocean. “He came from a marine environment, so chlorinated water would be detrimental to him. A bathtub with tap water is out of the question as well…”

Ryuji made a sound in the back of his throat that was equal parts frustrated and stressed. “But he’s a damn  _ mermaid!  _ Half-human! I bet he could live anywhere because he’s a freaking fairy tale!”

“I’d rather not take that chance,” Akira said. Not right after doing their best to save him. However, they were running out of options. The pool and bathtub weren’t proper solutions, and he figured that they couldn’t just keep the merman out of water for a long period of time. But also, putting him back into the ocean with hungry predators was a bad idea too. Then what…

Futaba snapped her fingers. “The kiddie pool!” 

Haru gasped. “Oh, right! The one Yusuke bought last year for the lobsters!”

Akira almost wanted to laugh. Who knew that an inflatable pool solely purchased for the purpose of admiring a handful of lobsters would be of practical use? 

Makoto nodded. “He won’t be able to fully stretch out in it, but it’s a good temporary solution! We should set it up in the backyard to avoid prying eyes.”

Futaba saluted her. “We’ll take care of that! Let’s go, Makoto!” She hastily ran away, Makoto trailing after her, and Akira wondered if this was Futaba taking a small break of the impossibility in front of them. 

“And we’ve got plenty of buckets in storage!” Haru said, running off as well. 

“I’ll help with those too!” Ann didn’t hesitate in following her, along with Ryuji after he sent the mer one more cautious look.

Akira looked over the victim, who he was still propping up, before asking Yusuke, “Guess you and I are carrying him, huh?”

Yusuke nodded. “Seems so. I’ll hold the tail while you support his upper body.”

That was more of a 75-25 split, but Akira was fine with it. There was a less chance of him dropping the guy and making his injuries worse. 

“Okay…” Akira let the merman lean back, one arm hugging his shoulders and the other cradling his power back. Yusuke tucked both arms underneath the muscled tail. They got in a position to stand. “On three. One, two, three!” Akira grunted as he stood, taking a small step back to adjust the mer in his arms because yeah, he was heavier than he looked, even with Yusuke helping him.

Said artist looked like he was struggling. “It seems…” He gritted his teeth as he got a firm hold. “...that our legs are nothing compared to how muscly  _ compact  _ his tail is. Heavier than I thought.”

“You got him?” Akira asked. “Don’t want to drop him on the way.” 

Yusuke nodded. “As long as we get going now, I should.”

Akira knew a warning when he heard one. He nodded, and they began walking toward the back of the house, watching as Ann, Haru, and Ryuji came running out of the front with buckets. Akira then looked down at the merman in his hold. The mer’s head was hanging over his arm, giving Akira a closer and better look at his gills, the slightly sharpened canine teeth revealed by parted pink lips, and small purple freckles - scales? - that spotted his cheeks and nose. To say he was pretty was an understatement. 

“A beautiful creature, isn’t he?” Yusuke asked out of nowhere, and Akira looked over to find him examining the tail. There was breathiness to his words, and Akira  _ really _ hoped that they would make it before Yusuke’s arms gave out. “The perfect subject for my next art piece! I wonder if he would stay still long enough for me to paint him at full health…”

“I doubt it,” Akira said, not very keen on the idea of Yusuke painting him. Sure, mermaids were all over the media, movies, and artwork, but a  _ real _ one shouldn’t be put out for the public to see. Not when their...species have been hiding for this long. “We have no idea what he’s like. He could either be just like the movies, understanding and communicative, or, well, be like those sharks out there.” 

Yusuke hummed. “You do have a point. We can’t let fantasies cloud our judgement.” He thought for a moment before asking, “Perhaps if I bribe him with fresh fish?”

Akira couldn’t help but to laugh at that, at everything. “Maybe, Yusuke. Maybe.”

Yusuke muttered about different kinds of fish and the merman’s preferences as they made their way around the home, patchy grass being replaced with marble brick when they passed through a fence gate, reaching the pool deck. The grey tiles spanned half of the massive backyard, housing a glistening pool that was begging to be dove into. The other half of the yard was covered with grass, beach chairs scattered around the space. Two palm trees provided shade, and a hammock gently swayed between them. 

Futaba and Makoto were in front of one tree, underneath a covering that previously hung over a large table. They had moved that aside, hooking up an air pump to the blue kiddie pool they had dragged from storage inside. Akira appreciated the placement. With how the house was situated, no one would be able to see the pool unless they were in the backyard. 

Futaba noticed them after flipping the switch on the machine, a whirling hum filling the air. “Hey! Come on over and uh...dump him, I guess!”

“It should still inflate with him in it,” Makoto added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Akira nodded, feeling the strain in his arms as he and Yusuke approached. He was going to visit the gym more often after this. 

They knelt by the smaller pool to carefully place the merman inside. They laid him on his side, and Makoto had been right, the pool wasn’t big enough to fit him head to tail. Yusuke had to curl the tail to have it tucked and not sticking out. 

The mer still hadn’t made a sound. His bandages were slowly growing more red. 

Makoto frowned. “We’re going to have to change those eventually…”

Akira bet that was going to be a  _ fun _ activity. 

“Got some water!” Ann was the first back with full buckets, breathing heavy when she stopped in front of them. She saw that the pool had barely begun inflating and asked, “Uh, is it okay to start pouring, or…?”

“It should be fine. I think it’ll fill up with air way before you overfill it with water,” Akira answered. Plus, he was a little concerned with how dry the merman was getting. He had no clue if there were any repercussions for being out of water for too long, but he rather not find out. It seemed like Ann shared the same mindset, for she gently poured the water over the mer’s chest, rinsing away any residual blood and sand there. 

Akira had the urge to do the same, being reminded of the red staining his own skin. “I’m going to take a quick shower,” he told them, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Hopefully the merman didn’t wake up before he came back.

Futaba scrunched her nose up at him. “Yeah, definitely. You too, Inari.”

“Hm?” Yusuke peered through the portrait he made with his fingers with one eye, his focus on nothing but the mer, until Futaba’s words registered about five seconds later. “Oh, right.” He glanced down at his dirtied clothes. “I should clean up as well.”

Akira wondered if Yusuke would’ve done so without Futaba mentioning it. With him distracted like that, probably not.

* * *

Morgana meowed at him as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, now awake from his cat nap.

“Looks like we found a new friend, Morgana.” Akira was quick to dry off, throwing on the first shirt and pair of shorts he saw on the bed. “But you won’t be able to meet him. Not yet.” Or never, if he wasn’t particularly fond of their company. 

Morgana tilted his head and stood when Akira went for the door. He meowed again. Akira shook his head. “You can come out later. Just take another nap.” He left his room without further delay and closed the door behind him.

He passed by Yusuke’s closed door - it wouldn’t surprise him if he was still showering - and jogged through the house until he reached the marble-clad kitchen. He had been planning on aiming right for the doors leading to the backyard, but the sight of Haru digging through the fridge made him pause. 

“Getting a snack?” he asked and almost felt guilty when Haru jumped out of her skin.

She calmed down though when she saw it was just him. A small smile grew in her face when she shut the fridge door, revealing a transparent box of sushi. “Yes! But not for me.” She glanced out of the nearest window. “I’ve been thinking that he looks  _ really  _ pale. Usually, you’d give someone fluids to help rejuvenate them, but we don’t know if he  _ can _ drink anything. So, we’re going to try feeding him instead!”

Akira had a bad feeling about this. “Is he awake?”

Haru shook her head. “No, but we’re hoping that the smell would be enough.” She peered over Akira’s shoulder. “Is Yusuke not finished yet?”

He knew it. “Nah, it’s going to be at least another fifteen minutes.”

“You’re right.” Haru giggled before leading the way back outside. 

Everyone was standing loosely around the mostly inflated pool, which was filled about two-thirds of the way at this point. Makoto, who had seemingly taken up bucket duty in his absence, was pouring more water in. 

Haru held up the sushi as they joined them. “Who wants to try to get him to eat?”

No one answered immediately, all looking at each other, and Akira came to a decision then. He felt like the merman was his responsibility anyway since he spotted him in the water - disregarding the fact that everyone would’ve seen the bleeding body into the beach when it crashed on shore - so Akira offered, “I’ll do it.”

Futaba giggled on the hammock. “First killing spiders, now feeding mermaids. What’s next on the achievement list for you, Akira?”

“Hopefully not getting my finger taken off,” he muttered as he palmed the box, flipping open the lid. 

Ann was sitting in the grass, leaning back on her hands. “Does anyone else feel like this could be just a crazy dream? Like none of this is actually happening?”

Everyone mumbled an affirmation, including Akira as he squatted at the side of the pool. The merman’s head was mostly submerged; his eyes, nose, and mouth were the only things exposed to air. Luckily enough for Akira. 

He took a breath to steady himself before grabbing a piece of sushi. After eyeing it, he peeled off the strip of salmon off the rice ball, discarding the grains back in the container. They should be using something that the mer was familiar with, after all.

Akira then leaning slightly over the edge of the pool, holding the raw fish over the merman’s mouth. There was no response. 

“Maybe just...drop it in there?” Ryuji suggested.

Makoto sighed. “We’re trying to save his life, Ryuji, not have him choke on a piece of fish.”

“Sorry for tryin’ to help!"

Akira watched the merman’s expression for a few more seconds, and when nothing changed, he moved the fish toward his nose and hoped for a miracle.

And there was one in around five seconds when eyelids twitched. 

Akira stiffened but didn’t pull back. He motioned for the others to back up a bit with his other hand, not to overwhelm the guy when he fully woke up. They listened, surprise and anticipation blanketing the group once more. 

The eyelids twitched again before fluttering open, revealing jaded eyes the same color as the scales, glistening the same way under the sun. The mer slowly blinked before those eyes shifted to focus on Akira, still cloudy, and Akira didn’t know what to do at this point. 

So, he wisely said, “Um...hey.”

It turned out that talking was a mistake. 

The pupils in those vivid eyes narrowed into slits, and Akira barely had time to yank his arm back before the merman hastily flipped around onto his stomach, splashing water everywhere. Akira was now at the receiving end of a glare, and a series of chirps and clicks rumbled from the mer’s chest. The sound resembled a dolphin’s call, if the dolphin was pissed and ready to attack at any second.

Akira held his hands up innocently. “I’m not trying to hurt you!” he said even though he was pretty sure the merman wasn’t understanding. “I was-“ Akira gasped when a deeper hiss-like sound pierced the air, paired with a large splash caused by a flick of that tail. 

Akira stood and backpedaled, narrowly avoiding getting doused. The mer bore his teeth at Akira and the others when he found out that Akira wasn’t alone. He pressed against the side of the pool, body tense, as his eyes darted from person to person, to the small pool and the area surrounding it. 

“Oh my god, oh my  _ god!”  _ Futaba was hiding behind Ryuji now, who was frightened himself. “He’s wild, and he’s angry!”

Ann was now standing at the edge of the bigger pool, having put distance between her and mer. Her voice was shaky. “But why?! It’s food! You can’t be mad at food!”

“It’s not the food.” In contrast, Makoto’s voice was calm as the merman hissed louder, sinking lower into the water. “He’s terrified. There was a chance of this happening…”

The mer splashed at Akira again since he was the closest one, and he backed up some more as a higher-pitched hiss came from the creature. Akira looked on in confusion when the merman glanced down at his tail, moving it and flinching in pain. Then, his eyes widened at the gauze wrapped around his scales, hands feeling that and the bandages wrapped around his torso. 

He shot the group another look through wet bangs before starting to peel them off.

Haru shot out a hand, taking a step forward. “No, don’t! They’re helping you get better!”

More hisses and clicks escaped the mer as he splashed in her direction, using his arm this time. He flinched at the action, placing a hand over the bandages on his stomach. More blood blossomed from the wounds there. 

Haru didn’t dare move closer, but she still warned, “Moving too much will hurt! Please stay still!”

The mer hissed at her again, but it was softer, distracted by the bandaging around him. He seemed..almost confused; however, he didn’t mess with the wrappings again. Akira frowned because did...did he just understand Haru?

Wanting to test that theory out, he softly spoke up, “You were attacked by sharks and ended up on a beach near here.” The merman looked up at the sound of his voice, and Akira swore that he was actually  _ listening.  _ There was an intelligence too in those eyes that he couldn’t ignore. “You were bleeding a lot, so we helped you out.”

“What are you doing?!” Ryuji questioned, voice low and harsh. “He can’t understand you, dude! Wild, remember?”

Akira wasn’t so sure. Something shifted in the mer’s gaze, and his pupils dilated ever so slightly. The wariness and distrust was still plain for all to see, though. Akira ignored Ryuji for the moment and continued, “We put you in the pool so you can heal without being attacked again. But, do you want us to release you? We can, if you want.”

The merman continued to stare at him, a frown pulling at his lips. His maroon eyes were intense behind brown bangs, sizing Akira up, searching his face. The mer  _ had _ to understand. He wouldn’t be looking like that, like he was  _ thinking  _ about Akira’s proposal. He watched as the other marginally flicked his tail and promptly winced. 

The mer’s jaw clenched before clicks resounded in his throat, becoming gravely and deeper until he opened his mouth. “Sssss...Stay.”

Akira’s jaw dropped, and everyone else simultaneously gasped.

“He can  _ talk?!” _ Ann borderline shrieked.

Makoto was covering her mouth in awe, and so was Haru. 

Futaba was holding her head, mumbling incomprehensible sentences.

Ryuji was probably going to pass out at any second. 

Akira managed to keep himself together, mostly. The merman had stiffened at the noise, a few trills and hisses leaving his mouth. “Calm down, guys,” Akira told his friends. They could properly react inside the house, away from the uncomfortable mer. “He can understand us, and can talk.” In a voice that was raspy and hesitant, yet somehow pleasing to listen to at the same time. Maybe Akira  _ had  _ gone crazy. “That’s good. So…” After a moment of thought, he gestured to himself. “I’m Akira.”

Makoto caught on quickly enough, lowering her hand. “And my name’s Makoto.”

“I’m Haru!” One of Haru’s patented smiles grew on her face, soft and sweet. “Nice to meet you!”

“C-Call me Ann!” In contrast, Ann’s smile had a small twitch to it.

Futaba picked up her head and didn’t make eye contact. “Futaba.”

“Ryuji…” Ryuji said with his mouth still hanging open.

The merman glanced at all of them when they introduced themselves, refocusing on Akira when he nodded over to the house. “And we’ve got two more in there. Yusuke and Morgana. Morgana’s a cat.” Did he even know what a cat was? “What’s your name?”

Silence was his response for the longest. The mer stared and stared, the frown still in place, and Akira thought he was going to get a name when the other finally opened his mouth, but, “Leave alone.” The merman laid down fully in the pool, a series of chirps and clicks chasing after the word. When no one moved, his tail flicked in annoyance. “Now.” A pause, then- “Prrr...Prl...Please.”

Akira didn’t know which was more surprising: the rudeness of not giving his name, or, despite the rudeness, the merman who had been hissing and glaring at them had just said  _ please. _

“Yes, we’ll leave you alone if you want.” Makoto, again, was quick in the uptake. “I know you’ve been through a lot, and having strangers stand all around you probably isn’t helping at all.” She turned the door leading into the house, motioning for the others to follow. “Let’s go and give him some time to himself.”

No one opposed as they followed her inside. Akira was about to grant the mer’s wish as well, but he noticed the guy still staring at him. Or rather, the sushi still in his hands. Akira wavered for a moment, wondering how hungry he was. He  _ had  _ woken up to the smell of fish…

“Do you want some?” he asked. “It’s fish.”  _ Obviously _ , he thought to himself before adding, “Salmon. It’s good.” Akira saw everyone else looking at him from a window in the kitchen, but he didn’t react to draw attention to them. The mer’s eyes were flickering between his face and the sushi. 

He didn’t answer, though, so Akira took the initiative. “I’m coming closer, okay?” That rewarded him narrowed eyes and a few warning clicks; however, the mer didn’t outright say no, so Akira stepped closer. The clicks were replaced with a hiss, but again, the other hadn’t refused yet. Plus, he hadn’t been splashed. That had to be a good sign. 

Akira knelt down in the same place he had before and held out the fish for the merman to take. The hissing quieted to a low rumble when the mer focused on the food, longing and caution clashing in that gaze of his. 

Akira decided to help him out. “I didn’t poison it or anything.” He tossed the piece into his own mouth, enjoying the savory burst of flavor. “See?” Akira grabbed another strip of fish and offered it. “You are hungry, right?”

The other was searching his face again, probably looking for something malicious or deceitful. Akira gave him a reassuring smile. The mer seemed surprised, at least a little bit, and returned his attention to the fish. His right arm twitched once, twice, three times before raising out of the water with jerky movements, ready to snatch away at any time. Akira waited patiently until an open palm was under his hand. He placed the piece there, and it was snatched away before being sniffed. 

Akira was sent another suspicious glance. Despite that though, the mer bit into the salmon, and his pupils rounded perfectly, imitating Morgana’s when he was fed his favorite treat. Akira gave himself a mental pat on the back when rest was quickly devoured. 

The mer held out his hand again, expectant, and Akira stifled a chuckle. “Here.” He handed the entire box over. The merman hesitated before using both hands to hold it. He slid one finger slowly over the plastic like he’d never felt it before. “Have all of it, if you want. Peel the fish off the rice if that’s all you have a taste for, but I say try it with the rice. It’s pretty good.”

The mer studied the box’s contents with a frown. Aborted whistles left him as he peered closer. Their pitch lowered until he quietly rasped, “Rice?”

Of course he wouldn’t know. “The small white bits.” Akira grunted as he stood, the mer watching him do so. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Just...don’t waste any in your water, okay?”

The merman refocused on the box, chirruping slowly. Akira assumed that was an affirmation. 

After a brief wave, Akira walked over towards the door. 

“G...Gorrr...ro.”

Akira paused in his stride and glanced over his shoulder, wondering if something was lost in translation there. 

The mer was holding a sushi ball, rice and all, with a subtle crease between his brows. “Gorrro,” he said again with more confidence. “Goro.” Maroon eyes met Akira’s for a split second. “My name in your tongue.”

“Goro…?” Akira tested the name, committing it to memory. The other most likely wouldn’t repeat it again. “Well, I’m really glad we found you before...you know.”

Goro was too busy inspecting the food to answer. He poked the rice with a cautious finger.

Akira watched for a moment, wondering why their summer vacation started off like this. Well, not that he minded...yet. 

Seeing a merman stuff his face with sushi was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! Here's more Mer!Goro for you!

“So, what’s he doing now?”

“The same thing he’s been doing for the past hour,” Akira said as he re-entered the occupied living room while drinking a cup of juice, returning to his spot on one of the couches. 

Ann bounced a bit when he sat beside her, jarring Morgana out of his cat nap. But for only a moment. He was back under for Ann continued petting him, purring as she rolled her eyes and called into the kitchen, “Yusuke, come _out_ of there already! Staring at him isn’t going to change anything! And it’s weird!”

No weirder than having a mermaid in their backyard, but Akira saw her point nonetheless. Yusuke hadn’t separated himself from the window in the kitchen ever since he had come down from his too-long shower.

Yusuke’s voice instantly drifted from the kitchen, “I’m not staring, but visualizing! There is a fair difference, Ann! It is difficult to see him from this angle, but for any future inspirations, I must-“

“He wanted to be left alone, though! He can’t if he feels your eyes crawling all over him!”

“Oh, do you think he’s awake then? Maybe I should go properly introduce-“

“Yusuke, if you don’t come here right now, I may or may not use your brushes to clean cat food from around Morgana’s mouth after he eats.”

Akira sipped his juice. “And I brought the wet kind too,” he said to help the situation. 

Yusuke appeared in the doorway, looking at Ann. His eyes were swirling with a mixture of shock and betrayal. “Why must you be so devilish?”

Ann said nothing and patted the spot on the other side of her. Yusuke sat obediently.

Laying on the floor, Futaba rolled her eyes as she typed away her laptop. “Be patient, Inari. Goro’ll wake up again eventually. I’d want to take a nap too if I got attacked by freaking sharks. Gotta restore that HP somehow.”

Ryuji leaned back on his hands, snorting as his eyes remained fixated on her screen. “Patient, huh? S’funny comin’ from you. You’ve been attackin’ your keyboard for the past thirty minutes.”

Futaba paused to throw him a glare. “I’m not _attacking,_ just pressing really hard.” Her fingers continued to move in a blur. “And can you blame me? I refuse to believe that there’s nothing about real mermaids _anywhere_ on the internet! Not research sites, government sites, or even the dark web!”

Makoto gasped from her place on the other couch beside Haru. “Futaba-!”

Futaba waved her off. “No need for your over-the-top gasps. No ones gonna track us down to sell our organs.” She grinned. “And well, if they do, we could always set Ryuji up as bait.”

“H-Hey!” Ryuji barked out, eyes darting around the room. Probably looking for escape routes. “I _like_ my kidneys, thank you! And why does it gotta be me? I - Haru! Stop laughin’! It isn’t funny!”

Haru continued to giggle behind her hand. 

Akira liked to believe that this whole ‘mermaid discovery’ thing was going well.

After about ten minutes or so of frantic yelling, wide eyes, and awed voices, the fact that they had rescued a _mermaid_ had finally set in, causing them to simply stare at each other for a long while. Then, they had all moved into the living room and set Futaba loose on her computer to see exactly what they were dealing with here. Apparently, her searches weren't bringing up anything.

Akira didn’t know if he was more disappointed or relieved by the lack of information. 

“So you really can’t find anything about them?” he asked after finishing the cup. It was honestly a little strange that a group of college students, not trained marine biologists or a similar profession, would be the one to make this find. But well, if mermaids were intelligent as humans, then they could be just as smart about hiding themselves. The ocean was vastly _huge,_ he knew that much. 

Futaba shook her head. “Nada.” She then groaned, stretching her arms out in front of her and resting her forehead on the floor. “I’m pooped, and I hereby declare that we are _extremely_ lucky protagonists. Nothing like this would happen to NPCs.”

Yusuke tilted his head in thought. “Isn’t there usually only one protagonist in any form of media?”

“Hush about the technicalities, Inari.”

Haru cradled her chin, humming. “So, it’s a good possibility that we’ve discovered what’s supposed to be only a myth?” She clasped her hands together and beamed. “This is so exciting! And on the first day of our vacation, too!”

Ann matched her gleeful smile. “I know, right?” Her brightened expression waned a little, casting a worried glance toward the backyard. “Well, it would’ve been better if he hadn’t been hurt like that…”

“Then we wouldn’t have found him in the first place,” Futaba said with a raised finger. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but still.”

“I wonder…” Makoto looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She was frowning, brow creased. “Was he the only one attacked? Could there have been others?”

That thought never had crossed Akira’s mind. Had there been others, or had Goro been all alone? _Did_ mermaids live alone? Or in groups, families like humans? He had so many questions, and - even though simply _finding_ Goro was a miracle in itself - the mer could actually communicate with them. 

Akira reached over to scratch behind Morgana’s ear. “I...don’t think so. Goro would have told us if there were others in trouble."

“Eh...I dunno.” Ryuji scratched the back of his head. “He had been pretty scared when he first woke up. What if...What if this whole situation’s the same for him? Like, this is his first time seein’ a human? I wouldn’t say much either honestly if I was, y’know, basically abducted by aliens.”

Makoto nodded in agreement. “It’s natural that he would want to be cautious if that is the case. Maybe he sees us as predators? Then he definitely wouldn’t want to give away that there are more of him.”

Yusuke frowned like he was offended. “Predators? Would he actually think that? He communicated with you-“

“He could still be wild, though. Communication doesn’t always correlate to intelligence.” Futaba lifted her head and smirked. “I mean, Ryuji and Makoto both can talk, but the difference is there.”

“Alright! That’s it!” Ryuji grabbed her laptop and stood, holding it above his head. “You’re not gettin’ this back until _I_ get an apology!”

“No!” Futaba hopped up, balancing on her toes to try to retrieve it. “I was just making a point! _Ah!_ Don’t hold it so loosely! It took forever to build from scratch! Give it back!”

“I don’t hear a _sorrrrry…”_

Futaba pouted and dropped her arms, probably cursing her height right now. “Fine! I’m sorry! I was just teasing though, and you know it!”

Ryuji nodded in victory before returning the laptop. “Yeah, but why is it always me?! Pick someone else for a change!”

“You and Inari are easy targets!” She cradled her computer like it was a baby, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Haru and Ann would just laugh it off, and everyone knows that Makoto can get scary when she wants to be!”

Makoto didn’t refute that statement. 

“What about Akira?!”

Akira cut in, saying, “We’re better off as partners when we tease. I’m the Mario to her Luigi.”

Futaba nodded with a smile. “Yup! Nailed it on the head.”

Yusuke hummed in understanding while Ryuji was lost. “Wait, we’re talkin’ about plumbers now…?” He shook his head as the girls giggled, crossing his arms. “Nevermind that! Just...stop teasin’ me!”

“No promises!” Futaba singsonged, and the blonde groaned. She then refocused on the conversation that had derailed earlier. “But speaking of things associated with water, let’s get back to Goro. So...what’s the game plan with him? He’s in our yard, but then what?”

Akira shrugged. It wasn’t complicated really. “We let him heal until he tells us to let him go.” And maybe get some questions answered while they were at it, if Goro was able to answer. 

“But what about-“

“He probably wouldn’t let you paint him, Yusuke.”

Makoto gazed in the direction of the backyard. “It’s a simple but sound plan, as long as we don’t cause him much stress or anxiety here. We don’t know how this change in environment is affecting him.”

“If it is at all,” Yusuke said. “He _is_ curled up in the pool with the lingering memory of delicious sushi on his tongue. He seems completely at ease.”

Makoto didn’t look too convinced. “With him falling asleep, that does seem like the case…”

“We'll just have to talk to him again to be sure, right?” Haru stood from the couch, hair bouncing with the movement. She, like Makoto, stared through the walls at Goro before saying, “I hate to disrupt his nap, but his wounds do need to be tended to. We can’t let his bandages get too saturated to prevent infection.”

Yusuke was quick to stand as well. “Ah, yes! I didn’t have to wait long after all! Shall we go now?”

Akira wasn’t opposed to going back out there to help, but Goro might be the problem. He didn’t exactly give a time frame to be left alone, but if they convinced him that they were helping, maybe he wouldn’t be too upset. “Yeah, let's go and hope that he’s not too grumpy when he gets up. Make sure not to come on too strong. Yusuke, I’m talking to you.”

Yusuke made a noise of affirmation. “Understood. I’ll wait until we’ve cracked more of the undiscovered secrets of the mer to bring up my art.”

Akira didn't know how true that was.

After standing up, he strolled into the kitchen with the others at his heels. Haru gathered up the first aid kit left there on the table, and Makoto grabbed two towels just in case. When Akira reached the back door, he saw that Morgana had trailed over them, gaze tired yet curious. 

Akira mulled it over before saying, “Futaba, can you put Morgana in the carrier? Not sure if we want him getting close to Goro yet." He was going to fuss, but he would live being in there for a bit.

“Roger! C’mere, Morgana!” She scooped him up with a minor meow of protest from her captive. Akira head his meows grow in volume, Morgana practically yowling when Futaba returned.

"Thanks," Akira said, and she gave him two thumbs up. He smiled at her before mentally preparing himself and opening the door.

There was immediate movement from the pool. Water shifted, and a sharp hiss breached the shallow surface, piercing the air. Goro wasn’t even looking at them, for his back was facing the home, but his voice easily portrayed what his eyes didn’t. 

“Uh…” Ryuji started to whisper from behind. “Yeah, I don’t think he wants us out here yet, dude.”

“That is very clear,” Makoto said just as lowly. “But I’m curious. His response had been quick. Did he wake up just now, or earlier?”

Akira had a feeling that it was the latter answer, if Goro had actually fallen asleep at all. He could’ve been simply laying in the pool, listening, waiting to see what _they_ would do. If he was intelligent enough - and honestly, Akira was giving him the benefit of the doubt - Akira wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Goro _was_ a fish out of water, after all. This was most likely unknown territory.

“Remember what I said before,” Akira muttered over his shoulder before stepping fully out into the yard. The hissing grew in volume, a borderline growl at this point, and Akira was almost offended since he had offered food to the mer out of the kindness of his heart. However, he pushed that aside because it was obvious that it was going to take more than that to gain Goro’s trust. 

Akira said his next words slowly, hoping that the other would understand. “Sorry if we came back too soon, but we needed to check up on you.” Goro flicked his tail, continuing to hiss, but Akira wasn’t deterred. “We need to change your bandages, the things wrapped around your bites. We don’t want you to get infected, or uh…sick.”

The hissing growl continued on for a few more seconds until it morphed into harsh clicks. There were only a couple of those until Goro quieted altogether. The lean muscles on his back shifted as he rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his head fully out of the water. Akira was greeted again with vibrant eyes peering through dripping wet bangs. They had instantly focused on him before snapping to the others standing behind. Akira swore he heard Yusuke mutter, “What a magnificent muse,” when the tail flicked again, splashing some water.

Goro’s gaze was set in a glare, lips thinned, but his caution and wariness was still clear as day, especially when he opened his mouth, “Who?” he asked, voice scratchy. Yusuke made another noise behind Akira, quietly gasping, and Goro glanced at the artist for a moment, observing him like he did the rest of them earlier. Then, he refocused on Akira and repeated, “Who will do it?”

Well, it was safe to say that they would be able to hold a decent conversation at least.

Akira gestured to the one holding the kit. “Haru.”

Haru took a small step forward, smiling. Akira could tell that she was slightly nervous, but she was trying to seem as friendly as possible. “Yes! I’m the one who bandaged you up the first time, so is it okay if I do it again? I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible!”

Despite her words, Goro didn’t seem swayed. His body was tense, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were as sharp as ever, slitted pupils staring her down. 

When Haru’s grip on the kit subtly tightened, Akira took a risk and spoke up, “I plan on helping her too. Four hands are better than two, right?” He ignored Ann’s slightly exasperated head shake. So what if he paraphrased the saying? It worked here.

Goro looked at him, confusion flashing across his face for a split second, quickly smothered by caution once more. He was still tense, but something had shifted in his eyes ever so slightly. After a moment of silence, Goro lowly trilled before saying, “Okay.”

Maybe the food had some sway after all. “Alright.” Akira held his hand out for the towels, and Makoto handed them over. They better get going before Goro changed his mind. Akira was the one to approach the mer first, Haru right behind him. Goro watched them closely the whole time. When Akira kneeled by the pool, he was close enough to see those freckles that dusted Goro’s face. Not wanting to get too distracted, Akira asked, “So, it’ll be easier if you were sitting up for this. Want us to help you?”

“No,” was Goro’s quick yet sure response. Using his arms to lift his torso up, the merman twisted and shuffled, making small waves until he was sitting upright. Akira pretended not to notice how he had winced with every movement. 

Goro gave him a pointed look, and Akira returned a small smile. “Looks like you can still move pretty well by yourself. That’s good.” 

“Very!” Haru agreed, setting the kit on the ground by the nearly empty sushi box. “But you shouldn’t move too much, though. Don’t want to upset your wounds again.”

Goro didn’t respond. His expression was unreadable as he looked at the two of them. His body was still rigid, which was understandable. He’s expecting them to betray the little trust he gave them any second now. Well, he was going to be waiting a _long_ time for that. 

“I’ll start by drying you off a bit,” Akira said so there wouldn’t be any surprises. “It’ll be easier to clean the bites up and re-wrap you.” Akira held up the towel in his hands, ready to use, and Goro frowned, leaning a little away from it. Akira himself was confused until he realized that Goro probably hadn’t seen a towel in his _life. "_ It’s not going to hurt you or anything. It’s pretty soft. Want to feel?” He offered up a corner of the towel.

Like with the sushi before, Goro was hesitant. However, a hand eventually raised out of the water, two pale fingers brushing against the fabric. Maroon eyes widened a bit, and Goro did it again before squeezing the towel between his forefinger and thumb. A series of lilted clicks and chirps resounded in his throat, and Akira wondered if Goro was in the mood to translate.

Apparently, Haru was thinking the same thing. “Um, would you mind telling us what you just said? We’d love to answer any questions you might have!”

Goro glanced at her, eyes debating. He was still rubbing the towel. After a beat of quiet, he glanced back down at it and murmured, “Soft like sponge.”

Haru brightened like she hadn’t expected Goro to oblige - honestly, Akira didn’t think he would either. “Sort of! But, you know, fuzzier!”

“Fuzzzz...ier.” Goro repeated, the word sounding foreign on his tongue. Akira wondered if this was his first time saying the word. Was there anything out in the ocean that was fuzzy? Akira couldn’t think of an example.

When Goro lost interest in the towel, giving him a curt nod, Akira leaned forward on his knees. He held the tower in a way so it wouldn't dip into the water below and began to carefully blot Goro's chest and back, careful of where the bites were. Goro didn't so much move a muscle as Akira did what he needed; the only exception to that was when another voice spoke up, causing Goro to turn his head.

“Don’t mind us!” Akira peered over his shoulder to watch the rest of his friends walk over to the table that had been previously moved, settling down in the chairs surrounding it. Ann crossed her legs and smiled sweetly at the mer. “Is it okay if we stay out here for a bit, Goro? I know you probably want us to go back inside, but...please? It feels too good out here not to enjoy the weather!”

Goro frowned at her when Akira finished, forgoing the tail for now because its bandages didn’t look too red yet. He saw the mer’s look, realized that Ann probably talked a little too fast for him, and asked, “How much can you understand us, Goro? Are you fluent - er, can you pick up on everything we’re saying?”

“Yes,” Goro answered, and Akira detected some irritation in his tilted speech. Well, he didn’t _mean_ to offend him. “Listening better than sh...speaking.” He regarded Ann, the whole table, again. “Staying there is fine. No closer.”

Ann stared in shock until her smile returned. “That’s totally cool! I wouldn’t want total strangers crowding around me too!”

“Well, I for one don’t plan on remaining strangers for much longer.” Yusuke gestured to himself, catching Goro’s attention. “I’m sure my friends have told you my name already, but I want to properly introduce myself. I’m Yusuke Kitagawa, art student, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Goro said nothing, his frown aimed at him now. “I know this seems sudden, but once you are freed from the marks those brutes left on you, would you mind posing for - _ow!”_

“Down boy,” Futaba said after pinching Yusuke’s arm. “You're not at a high enough friend level yet to ask him to pose for anything. You _just_ introduced yourself a second ago.”

Ryuji barked out a laugh, leaning his elbows against the table. “This is nothin’ compared to when he first met Ann! Remember that story, Futaba?”

“How can I forget?!”

Ann groaned, and Makoto patted her shoulder while smiling. 

While they all talked about modeling and nudity - Goro watching with a slightly more confused frown than before - Haru started removing the merman’s bandages. “I’m going to take higher ones off first,” she said, and Goro chirruped at her, which was most likely a ‘go ahead’. “It’s going to hurt a bit, okay?” Nothing but a flick of a tail. “Can you lift your arms up a bit?” Goro did so and promptly hissed when Haru began to peel off the bandage. 

Haru paused, almost yanking her hand back, but she stopped herself. “I’m sorry! I wish this was easier, but-“ Goro interrupted her with a series of clicks and whistles, impatience curling his lips, and Haru blinked before going back to work. No translation was needed that time. 

Haru unwrapped later after layer, and Akira watched Goro keenly as idle conversation continued in the background. While he was sure that Goro wouldn’t react _too_ badly to the pain, Akira still watched for any signs of lashing out. There were a few winces and flinches whenever a bite was uncovered, but the merman left Haru alone with no problem. He endured the process until all the bloodied bandages on his upper half were gone.

Akira withheld a wince himself at the sight of red and slightly leaking bites littered over Goro’s skin. They looked incredibly painful, and the way Goro bit his lip - his sharp canines poking out - was clear proof of that. Even the voices at the table quieted. 

Until Ryuji muttered, “Damn, dude. Somehow they look _worse_ without the blood all over ‘em.”

“Because we can see the full extent of the attack…” Makoto’s worried eyes rained his wounds. “Are we sure that none of them need stitching?”

“I think some do, especially along his back but…” Haru grabbed the clean wrappings, handing some over to Akira. “What are we supposed to do about them? Stitching is out of my area of expertise, and taking him somewhere is-“ She was cut off by a growling hiss from Goro, it paired with a warning glare along with something else swirling underneath the anger. 

Fear, if Akira had to guess. 

“Letting anyone else know about him is out of the question,” Akira said, and Goro relaxed just a bit, eyeing him. Akira wiped away the extra blood before beginning to bandage the bites on his stomach. “We’ll just have to hope for the best until Goro’s good enough to leave.” He met the mer’s gaze. “Is that okay with you? Again, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Goro stared at him, a crease forming between his brow like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, or that he didn’t understand. That couldn’t be the case though, for then he said, “Leaving is dangerous with wounds.”

Akira nodded. That made sense. Unlike on land, predators were prowling everywhere in the ocean, preying on the weak. He didn’t know if Goro would survive another shark attack. “Then it’s settled.” 

“Awesome!” Ann smiled brightly, clapping a bit. “We met a new friend to enjoy our vacay with! At least for a bit.” 

Makoto nodded, but her expression was more pensive. “I’m just surprised that you trust us so easily,” she said as Akira finished up, Haru almost done with the bandages around his chest. “I’m glad you do, but do you know... exactly what we are?”

“Humans, yes,” Goro answered almost dismissively. A few trills followed the words until he followed up with, “This isn’t trr...trust. Just less risk.”

“Er...we’ll take that!” Futaba cheered with a slightly raised fist. “First strangers, now less of a risk! Rank up!”

Goro tilted his head at her like she had spoken an entirely different language, and Akira chuckled. “It’s okay if you didn’t understand that. You have to be around her a bit to get what she’s saying.” And have at least a general knowledge of video games, which he was sure Goro didn’t have. 

“Annnnnd done!” Haru sat back when she finished up her job, smiling at her accomplishment. “All of your wounds are taken care of! The ones on your skin, at least.” She tapped her chin, looking down at his tail and it’s bandages. “We’ll focus on those later…”

Goro lowered his arms and brushed a finger along the bandage wrapped around his chest. “Thank you,” he eventually said, voice sincere. 

“You’re welcome!” Haru’s smile widened as she replaced the clean wrappings in the first-aid kit. Akira had half the mind to get some painkillers they kept in the kitchen, but with Goro being part - half? - fish, he had no idea what the medicine would actually do to him. 

“So uh…” Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. “We’ve got a mermaid chillin’ in a kiddie pool in our backyard. What’s next?”

“We get to know each other, of course.” Yusuke folded his hands on top of the table. “There’s many questions we surely want the answers to, and I’m sure it’s the same for him.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea…” Makoto looked at Goro while Akira stood and tossed the soiled bandages in a trash can they kept outside. “If you’re not opposed to it, Goro?”

When Akira faced the table again, Haru had already claimed a seat. He went to sit in the only one left beside Ryuji as Goro carefully laid back down in the water, turning on his stomach. His tail flicked once, twice, before he said, “One question each.”

Yusuke deflated. “Only one?”

In contrast, Ann lit up. “Ooo! I already have one! What’s your favorite food? I know it’s probably fish, but what kind?”

Goro didn’t think much about that one. “Octopus, actually. Hard to find sometimes.”

There was a sparkle in Ann’s eyes. “Really? Then we _have_ to have takoyaki one night!”

“Boiled octopus balls,” Akira clarified at Goro’s lost look. 

“Boiled?”

Ann’s chin dropped. “Oh my god. You probably haven’t had anything _cooked_ before! Goro, get ready to have your taste buds explode while you're here, okay?”

Goro, understandably, seemed very reluctant and concerned. 

“Me next! Me next!” Futaba waved her hand before saying, “You said that it’s hard to find octopus, so where do you look? In the shallows or in the deep ocean?” Akira understood what she was doing. Asking in a roundabout way where Goro came from.

Goro scrutinized her for a moment. “You want to know where I live.” It was more of a statement than a question. He was smart enough to spot traps, noted.

Futaba chuckled guiltily. “I’m just curious, is all! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

And Goro didn’t, a slightly awkward silence blanketing the yard. 

It didn't last for long, though. Futaba pouted, breaking the quiet. “Do I at least get another question?” Goro breathed harshly out of his nose but nodded anyway. “Okay...are there others like you? Is that alright to ask?”

Goro glanced away with thinned lips, and Akira thought that he wasn’t going to answer again, but then the mer said, “Yes.”

“Wow,” Futaba murmured what Akira was thinking. “We’re seriously living in a fairy tale right now.”

“So there are others?” Yusuke looked like they had just announced that they were having lobster for dinner every day of the week. His excitement leveled off and dipped when a thought came to him, asking, “Are...any of them searching for you?”

Two quiet clicks, then- “No.”

With that, Akira was even more relieved that he had spotted the merman. Because if Goro had been alone, drifting unconsciously in the ocean like that, who knew what would have happened to him. 

Haru quietly gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. “Does that mean...you have no family or friends?”

There was silence after, but the answer was heavily implied. 

Goro’s eyes were distant, his body was tense again, and Ryuji made a good call with asking, “Well, goin’ off topic here, but uh…what do you do for fun, then? It’s gotta be cool havin’ a whole ocean as a playground.”

The merman’s eyes snapped to the blonde, almost like Goro was surprised by the question. A low hum rumbled in his throat before he answered, “Swimming with dolphins.”

Ryuji leaned forward, mouth agape. “Seriously?! I’ve always wanted to swim with dolphins! Though, I mean, I guess it’s pretty easy for you to do that, huh?”

“Your communications sound similar to each other, to our ears at least.” Makoto was very interested in this topic too. “Can you understand them?”

Goro shook his head. “No, our sounds are different. Dolphins smart, though. Emotions and gestures are enough.”

Yusuke hummed in thought. “Kind of like the pets we have, hm?”

Akira cracked a grin. “Yeah, except Morgana picks and chooses when he wants to understand.” At the mention of him, Akira got an idea. Goro _seemed_ calm enough for this. For his question, he asked, “Do you want to meet our cat?”

Goro frowned. “Cat? Cat...fish?”

Akira shook his head, fighting back an amused smile. “Like you play with dolphins, we have something like that too. Except that he has legs, fur, and meows when he doesn’t get his way.”

It didn’t seem like Goro absorbed anything he just said. He simply stared before giving a weak and very unsure nod. 

"I'll be back." Akira wasted no time in leaving the yard, strolling through the kitchen and approaching a very grumpy Morgana. A harsh meow was aimed at him, and Akira muttered, "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He opened the carrier door and cradled the cat in his arms, who peered up at him curiously. Any anger was gone now that he was free. "Time to introduce you to our new friend."

When Akira returned to the backyard with Morgana held against his chest, Goro focused on the black ball of fur instantly, eyes marginally widening. Akira approached the pool and sat down at its side when the mer didn’t protest. Goro was still watching Morgana, who was watching him back with a tilted head. 

“You can pet him, if you want.” Akira led by example, scratching underneath Morgana’s chin and causing him to purr. “He’s kinda fuzzy, like the towel.” Akira placed the cat on the ground, and Morgana stepped up to the side of the pool, tail curling behind him. He meowed before placing his front paws on the plastic, standing on two feet as he sniffed in Goro’s direction.

“He won’t bite or scratch you!” Futaba said because Goro still hadn’t moved. “If you try to take his favorite food away, though, that’s another story.”

The mer blinked at Morgana, Morgana blinked back, and Goro finally reached out a cautious finger, stopping right in front of the cat’s nose. Morgana sniffed him and mewed before leaning forward, rubbing the top of his head against wet fingertips. Goro made a sound in his throat, a mix between a chirrup and a whistle, using his whole hand to pet the top of Morgana’s head. Then he copied Akira, scratching beneath the cat’s chin with dull nails. 

Morgana meowed once more before hopping fully on the side of the pool, startling Goro. The cat simply laid down, closing his eyes and dipping his tail leisurely into the water. 

Goro stared in wonder as he petted the cat’s back this time, the smallest of smiles adorning his face when Morgana purred again.

It was safe to say that they liked each other. And, well, either Akira was losing his mind, or the warm smile Goro wore definitely amplified his attractive - wait, no - unique features. Hopefully he did it more often. 

Futaba giggled while Yusuke was framing the two with his fingers. “That’s a rank up for Morgana,” she said, adjusting her glasses. 

“No one can resist cute animals, I guess.” Makoto smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “But anyway, do you have anything you want to ask us, Goro? You have seven questions technically, but feel free to ask as many as you want.”

Goro rubbed one of Morgana’s paws. “Two. What does Mor...Morgana eat?”

“Anything we do,” Akira said with a small laugh. Goro glanced at him, arching a thin eyebrow. His expression was more neutral now. Akira was still blown away with how _human_ he looked. “But mostly cat food, which has all sorts of stuff in it, and fish.”

“Fish?” Goro repeated, disbelief lacing his tone. “He swims?”

Akira shrugged. “He can swim, but he doesn’t catch fish in the water, if that’s what you’re thinking. We give him the fish.”

Goro nodded like he understood, playing with Morgana’s tail now, before pointing to the much bigger pool with his free hand. “Why does that water smell...strange?”

“Strange?” Haru repeated with a worried frown before understanding. “Oh! You must mean the chlorine! Of course it would smell really different from what you’re used to.” Goro looked at her for an explanation, and she gave one, “Chlorine is a substance that keeps the water clean for us to swim in.”

The mer let the information soak in. “Humans get sick easily?”

“No! It’s not like that, um...”

“It’s so nothing grows underwater,” Makoto continued for Haru. “We don’t want anything nasty floating in there that could make us sick or dirty the pool.”

Goro nodded slowly. “Humans are picky, then.” 

Ryuji barked out a laugh. “Guess you’re not wrong! Yusuke _refuses_ to get in if there’s a bug floating around in there. Scaredy cat.”

Yusuke huffed. “I am not scared. It simply ruins the aesthetic.”

“The aesthetic my _ass.”_

“Why did you ask about the pool?” Akira continued the conversation. “Did you want to swim in it?”

Goro left Morgana alone, to the cat’s displeasure. Akira began petting him as Goro laid more in the water. “Option, maybe,” he said with a barely hidden wince. “When pain goes down.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Makoto started to explain like Akira knew she would. “The substances - _chemicals_ in there are really strong, and it might not be safe for someone who is used to saltwater.”

Goro’s frown was back. “Humans aren’t used to water at all.”

“Yes, but...that water is made _for_ humans, so it would be okay for us.” Makoto gently argued. “We don’t want you to get sick.”

Goro clicked a few times but said nothing they comprehended, instead halfway submerging his head and refocusing on the still perched Morgana. Akira...guessed that was him pulling out of the argument. Makoto could be a brick wall when she wanted to be.

Guilt laced Makoto’s next words. “But if you want to stretch out, there are a few coves around here that we can take you to. They are secluded and-“

“It’s fine. I’ll stay here until healed.” Goro had lifted his mouth out of the water to oppose, bubbles escaping his lips when he went back under. 

“If...you’re sure,” Makoto trailed off with a frown. 

Akira thought it was strange that Goro would gladly try out a chlorinated pool but not familiar sea water, but it was his choice. He shouldn’t be moving much, anyway. 

Ann pouted. “Does anyone else think he looks like a kicked puppy? Or just me?” The others, sans Makoto, muttered in agreeance.

“He’ll be fine, guys,” Akira said to fix the atmosphere. “The kiddie pool’s not _too_ small for him, and he’s having plenty of fun with Morgana.” Said cat was busy playfully swiping at Goro’s wagging finger. “Plus, it’s not like he’s staying here forever. He’s only here until he feels good enough to leave.” Which would be a few days at most with those bites. Hell, Akira wouldn’t be surprised if Goro was sick of being above sea level by tonight. 

“Which is why we should make his stay with us as fun as possible!” Ann stood out of her chair with a grin, and Akira was wondering where she was going with this. “Hey, Goro!” The mer looked up at her, giving a low chirp in response. “Do you know what ice cream is?”

As expected, Goro shook his head. 

Ann just winked at him before making a beeline back into the house. 

“No, wait!” Makoto called after her. “You’re going to ruin dinner-“

“Nah! It’s still a few hours away!” Ryuji hopped up as well. “A bowl sounds _great_ right now!”

Yusuke nodded. “I’m quite partial to one as well.”

“Me too! Or me four? Whatever!” Futaba stood with Yusuke. “It’s never the wrong time for ice cream!”

Makoto sighed, and Akira smirked. “She’s right. It’s _never_ the wrong time.”

“You're not helping.”

“I know," Akira said with no hint of remorse. "Futaba! Can you fix me some chocolate?”

“Gotcha, Akira!”

Haru giggled as she stood. “What flavor do you want, Makoto?”

She sighed again. “Strawberry.”

Haru skipped after the rest as they disappeared into the home. 

Goro stared at the open doorway for a long moment before meeting Akira’s gaze. He nearly laughed at the amount of befuddlement there. “What…?”

All Akira could say was, “Welcome to the group.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's dive right back in, shall we?

“Aren’t you going to try some, Goro?”

Akira withheld a chuckle when the mer looked at him like he’d lost his mind. He was actually giving the whole table that look, watching them all enjoy their small bowls of ice cream. 

“Cold,” Goro said, frowning at them before looking down at his bowl sitting on the ground in front of the pool. The merman had put it there after giving the ice cream an experimental poke with his finger. It was safe to say that Goro probably hadn’t had anything this cold to eat before. A few lilted trills emitted from him before he asked, “Why do you eat this?”

“Because it’s sweet and delicious!” Ann answered around the spoon dangling from her mouth. “The perfect way to cool off on a hot day! Oh, wait…” She pulled out the spoon and pointed at him. “Since you live here, you’re used to the warmer waters, huh?”

Goro nodded with a low chirp before glancing over at Morgana, who was on top of the table, licking vanilla off of Futaba’s fingers. Ryuji noticed and grinned. “If a freakin’ cat can eat ice cream with no problem, then you can, dude! Just eat some! Your tongue’s not gonna fall off or anythin’!”

“While that’s true,” Makoto whispered, swirling her strawberry dessert around. “We don’t know how his body will tolerate it.”

“He’ll be _finneee_.” Ryuji waved off her concern. “Half human, remember?”

“Half fish, remember?” Makoto shot back with a raised brow. 

“Shhhh.” Futaba cut in. “Arguments aren’t allowed while ice cream is being consumed. Neutral zone.”

Akira smiled as he licked the chocolate treat off his spoon, refocusing on Goro. The mer had picked the bowl up again to give it another shot. His frown hadn’t gone away, but he scooped a glob of vanilla with his finger and held it up to his nose to sniff. Ann had brought out a spoon for him too to use; however, the utensil was propped up in the side of the bowl, completely ignored. Akira guessed that Goro didn’t mind getting his hands dirty. He _did_ catch his own food, after all.

Goro stared at the offending chilled treat before giving it a tentative lick. He shivered as soon as the ice cream hit his tongue, but he wasn’t deterred this time. He licked again, and his tail flapped as his pupils dilated. Akira shared a smile with Ann when surprised chirps filled the air. He sucked the rest off before going in for more.

“Don’t eat it too fast!” Makoto warned like the mother hen she was. Akira wasn’t surprised at all how quickly she adopted another chick. “You’ll get a brain freeze!”

Goro paused with two fingers in his mouth, tilting his head at her like a puppy. His curious chitters were muffled.

Makoto mended her words. “You’ll get a headache if you eat too much at once. Slow down a little, okay?”

Goro didn’t bother with a verbal response, simply nodding before enjoying the ice cream at a more sedate pace.

“Ah, yes.” Yusuke hummed, on his last spoonfuls of chocolate. “This is only a taste of what is available up here on the surface. I’m sure there are some...delicacies beneath the waves, but the food I’ve had over the years have surely changed my life.”

Futaba giggled. “Steamed lobsters, for example.”

“Especially them. And udon.”

“And basically any food that’s normally out of your budget,” Akira lightly teased, chucking when Yusuke couldn’t refuse that claim. 

“Have you had lobster before, Goro?” Haru asked the busy merman, kicking her legs back and forth under her chair. “Or crab?”

“Both.” Goro took the moment to wipe away some of the ice cream that had gotten on his cheek. “Not often. Hard to get the meat insh..inside.” Akira understood that. It was easy for humans because they had the proper tools, but those shells had to be tough to crack without them. Plus, Goro didn’t seem to have claws or anything to give him a natural advantage. 

The merman then frowned at the bowl, tilting it and watching the partially melted dessert swish around. “Why is it becoming water?”

“It’s melting,” Akira went to explain, and Goro tested the word on his tongue. “Ice cream is cold, so when it gets warm, it gets softer and more liquid.”

Goro blinked at him. “Liqu...id?”

Akira never believed that he’d be teaching someone how ice cream worked, but here he was. “Like water, but it still tastes sweet.”

Goro hummed but didn’t say anything else. He went back to enjoying his dessert.

Ryuji shook his head in disbelief as he watched him. “Y’know, if someone had told me yesterday that we’d be takin’ care of a freakin’ merman, I would’ve taken them to the nearest councilor.”

“I would’ve ignored them altogether, because they were apparently crazy.” Futaba finished the rest of her bowl, ignoring Morgana’s begging eyes. “But look at us now! We’d be the ones put in an asylum if we told someone.”

“But we _won’t.”_

“If! I said if, Makoto. _If.”_

Haru giggled while Makoto rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I know, but I’m also thinking of what would happen if Goro and his people become well known. There would be an uproar in the scientific community, there would be search parties, and if they found any…” Makoto trailed off, but she was hinting at the obvious. There were evil people out there, and well, discoveries were usually paired with testing, experiments. 

Mermaids had remained secret for this long, so they should stay that way. 

“So no talkin, got it!” Ryuji drank the last of his ice cream, the bowl clanking against the table when he was done. “But enough of this serious stuff, I’m ready to do somethin’!”

“Very specific,” Yusuke commented.

Ryuji threw him a weak glare before saying, “What I’m trying to say is that I’m itching to get back in the water!”

Akira frowned at him. “Despite the probability of sharks being close by?” If Goro had gotten that hurt while being a natural in the water, he didn’t want to imagine what could happen to any of his friends.

“I’m not talking about the ocean, bro!” Ryuji said with a visible shiver. “ _Really_ don’t wanna become fish food!” He bobbed his head toward the glistening chlorinated water. “I wanna hop in the pool! But uh…” He looked over at Goro, who was copying what Ryuji had done and drinking the rest of the ice cream out of the bowl. “You alright with that, Goro?”

Goro lowered the bowl, licking away any vanilla residue. Confusion flashed on his face when he processed the blonde’s words. “Your terri…” His tail flicked as he fumbled over the word. “Terri...Territory. Why ask me?”

“Cuz I wanna?” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t want ya poutin’ the whole time because _someone_ won’t let you in.” Makoto quietly sighed but said nothing. 

Goro huffed. “I don’t pout,” he said, his expression turning suspiciously into what he said he didn’t do. It was then quickly hidden by a firm frown, but Akira had already committed the subtly jutted lip and puffed cheeks to memory. “Your water. Enjoy it.” He placed the bowl on the ground with one hand, pointing to his bandages with the other. “Healing first anyway.” 

Ryuji beamed, standing up. “If you say so!” He wasted no time in pulling off his t-shirt and draping it across the back of his chair. With a whoop, Ryuji took a few quick strides before cannon-balling into the inviting blue, able to do so because - unlike the rest of them - Ryuji practically lived in his swim trunks, ready to dive in at any time of day. 

Akira felt a few cool droplets land on his legs, snorting when Ryuji’s head popped out of the water, shaking his golden hair like a shaggy dog. “Come on in! The water’s _great!”_ he said with a wide smile. 

“Rub it in, why don’t you?” Makoto lightly chastised, setting down her empty bowl and subtly nodding to the merman. 

“I’m not rubbing anythin’ in! He said that he wouldn’t pout! Goro, you poutin’, bro?”

“No,” Goro said, watching attentively as Ryuji swam closer to the edge of the pool. “And we aren’t related.”

“Huh-? Oh!” Ryuji grinned as he crossed his arms on the marble, resting his chin on them. “It’s just a sayin’! S’not literal.” Goro tilted his head at that, but nodded anyway. Ryuji returned his attention to Makoto. “This is the vacation we’ve been _waiting_ for, Makoto! You can’t start off nagging and frowning all the time!”

“I’m _not-“_ Ryuji, along with Akira and the rest of the table, gave her a look. She backed off a bit. “I mean, I’m just…”

“I know what the problem is!” Ryuji splashed water in her direction, causing her to gasp and move her feet. “You haven’t been in the water yet! Come in and unwind!”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on getting into the pool until after dinner-“

“Makoto, if you don’t get changed right now, Imma pull you in.”

Despite his playful tone, Akira knew that was a real threat. Ryuji had done it many times in the past to every single one of them. Even Morgana hadn’t been safe. 

“The rest of you too!” Ryuji smirked. “C’mon, let’s go!”

No one moved at first, but when Ryuji raised himself a bit out of the water, chairs were scooted and legs were moving. Phones and dry clothes were on the line here. 

“Don’t laugh when you see us swim,” Akira told Goro, who had an arm stretched out for an approaching Morgana. Goro looked up at him, and he added, “I bet we’ll look completely awkward, especially Yusuke.”

Stepping halfway into the home, Yusuke huffed. “I’ll have you know that I am the most _graceful_ of creatures in the water.”

“That, and other lies you tell yourself.”

“Akira, I am _wounded.”_

“Didn’t you somehow jam your toe when you flipped into the pool last year?”

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that tragedy ever again.”

Akira laughed as he trailed after Yusuke, patting him on the back as he sulked. Once inside the house, Akira went to his room to change into different swimming trunks than earlier, hoping that he somehow didn’t also get blood on them. 

When Akira returned to the backyard, Ryuji was swimming a lap around the pool. Goro observed the blonde with a slight frown on his face. Akira snickered. “Told you so.”

The mer looked over at him, and Akira didn’t miss how his gaze lingered on his bare chest before meeting his eyes. That was...interesting. “Using legs to swim seems tiring. Lots of movement. Loud.”

“The complete opposite of how you swim, huh?” Akira walked around to the deep end, sitting down and kicking his legs in the water a bit to get used to the coolness. “Our legs are better for walking, that’s for sure.” His eyes slid along Goro’s vibrant tail, picturing how it moved under the waves. Smooth and near silent, like a shark’s. 

“Hm...Morgana best at walking.” Goro scratched behind Morgana’s ears as the cat licked up the little ice cream left in the merman’s bowl. “Four legs.”

Akira couldn’t argue with that logic. “Yeah, I guess you’re - _gah!”_ There was a sharp tug on his wrist, and in the next second, his whole body was dunked under the water. Akira instinctively held his breath as he shivered from head to toe, hearing Ryuji’s cackles even beneath the surface. 

Blowing out bubbles, Akira got his feet under him before propelling upwards, taking a deep breath as soon as he hit air. Ryuji was still living it up...right until Akira splashed a bucket’s worth of water in his face. The blonde sputtered, and that was when Akira attacked, launching at him and returning the favor. 

He only got to hold Ryuji’s head under for a couple seconds before he started flailing, escaping his grip. Ryuji grabbed at his shoulders, Akira doing the same, and their laughter filled the air as they practically wrestled in the water. 

“You’re _already_ trying to drown each other? Why am I not surprised?” Akira looked up, peering through soaked bangs at Ann. She was shaking her head in disappointment, spraying sunscreen on the exposed parts of her body. “Can’t even behave for our company, huh? Goro looks like he’s gonna have a heart attack!”

Akira glanced over at the mer, loosening his hold on Ryuji so he could do the same. Goro was tense in his pool, staring at them with worry and concern in his eyes. However, now that he had been caught, Goro put up an uncaring mask and averted his gaze. A series of quiet chirps and clicks escaped him before he muttered to Ann, “My chest is fine.”

Akira couldn’t help but to be amused by the one-eighty in personality. Goro had gone from splashing them while ferally growling to being worried when they were harmlessly splashing each other. Despite being in a completely new environment, Goro was letting them know that he was more than an angry predator.

Akira shared a look with Ryuji; It was an unspoken truce - until next time, that is. Ryuji then grinned at Goro. “We’re just playin’ around, dude! We’re not gonna actually hurt each other. Don’t want to hear Makoto’s mouth afterwards.”

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.”

Akira smiled when Ryuji winced, slowly looking back over to the back door. Makoto stood beside a giggling Ann, staring the blonde boy down.

“Busted…” Akira barely kept his laughter at bay.

Ryuji nervously chuckled. “Hear what? I was just jokin’ around with our new friend here!”

“Uh huh.” Makoto tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I must’ve missed the punchline, then?”

“Yeah, yeah! Definitely-“

“Cannon-ball!”

Futaba’s yell cut through the conversation as she ran past Makoto and Ann, her hair flowing behind her before she hurled herself into the water. Akira shielded himself from the flying droplets, smiling when Futaba re-emerged, complaining, “Cold! Cold! Much colder than I thought it would be!”

A small smile grew on Makoto’s face as well as she walked up to the edge, letting Ryuji off the hook for now. “That’s why you’re supposed to ease in - _ah!”_ At this point, Akira learned that blondes must have a thing for sneak attacks because Ann had crept up behind Makoto and pushed her just enough for her to lose her balance.

Unfortunately for Ann, Makoto wasn’t going down alone.

Ann’s victorious laughs quickly turned into a surprised squeak when Makoto hastily grabbed her arm. Akira again blocked the huge splash when they fell in. Ann was pouting when they resurfaced; Makoto seemed proud of herself.

Goro was staring at them like they were all crazy. 

“It’s not always a war zone out here, I assure you,” Yusuke said, emerging with Haru from the house. “Just...most of the time.”

Goro’s brows creased, confusion making its home in his expression again. “Humans...can’t breathe water. Isn’t prr...play dangerous?”

“It could be, but we trust each other!” Haru brightly reassured, heading for the stairs leading into the shallow end before anyone got any ideas. 

“To a degree,” Yusuke uttered as he followed behind Haru, shuddering when he sunk into the shallows. “For example, I wouldn’t trust Ryuji with anything fragile or delicate.”

“I’ll show you fragile…” Ryuji muttered before submerging himself and pushing himself off the nearest wall, shooting toward Yusuke. 

Yusuke noticed and tried to scamper back out of the pool, but the water wasn’t helping him any. He promptly yelped when Ryuji grabbed his ankle and yanked, sending the artist under with a yell. 

“We’re all good friends,” Akira said to the speechless merman. “Really.”

Goro, understandably, didn’t seem to believe him.

* * *

After a few hours of splashing each other, lounging about, and catching Goro’s longing looks at the water when he believed no one was paying attention to him, it was unanimously decided that it was time to start cooking dinner. 

Everyone took showers before getting to work in the kitchen. Well, more specifically Akira, Ann, Makoto, and Haru because Ryuji should never be around a stove, Yusuke was a little _too_ ambitious with recipes, and Futaba...well. Unless it was curry, she needed to stay away too. 

So, while those four went outside to set up the table and keep Goro company, the ones inside the kitchen split up the work. Haru and Ann took care of the rice and veggies, and Akira and Makoto dealt with the crabs. 

“Should we set aside a few raw pieces just in case?” Makoto asked right before they placed them in a boiling pot.

Akira thought about it before nodding. “Yeah. Not sure how Goro’ll like it with all of the butter and extra seasonings.”

Makoto got to work splitting some shells with the precise squeezes of a metallic cracker, placing the meat in a separate bowl. Akira was careful as he dunked the crabs. His stomach growled when the savory aroma hit his nose.

“I wonder if Goro is mainly carnivorous…” Haru pondered aloud, dicing a carrot. “He did eat rice and the ice cream, sure, but he could simply be hungry.”

“I dunno…” Ann paused in cutting lettuce for the salad. “His teeth don’t seem too different from ours. His canines are just, y’know, a little more pointy. Almost like a vampire’s.” She then gasped, staring at them with wide eyes. “Wait! Do you...Do you think _they_ exist too? And werewolves and fairies and stuff?”

Akira’s gut instinct would be to say no, that it was too far fetched, but then again, they had a merman in a kiddie pool. “It’s...possible, I guess.” He placed another crab in the water. “But the chances are slim, I think. Mermaids have plenty of space to hide in the ocean, while I’m sure _someone_ would have spotted a vampire or a fairy by now.”

“But you’re saying that there’s a chance?”

“You watch too many vampire romance movies,” Makoto said with a sigh. Her eyes were playful, though. “Get back to your duties, and try to not fantasize too much, okay?”

Ann nodded, but Akira saw that dreamy look in her eyes. She’s definitely fantasizing.

The conversation drifted then. Akira mainly listened as the girls chatted around him until the food was ready. Makoto went over to the door and beckoned the others waiting outside. There was a rush of footsteps and a symphony of clattering plates and scraping forks before they all migrated back outside, where Goro was sniffing the air.

“Order up.” Akira flashed a smile as he approached the mer with two plates balanced in his hands. He placed one down on the side of the pool; Goro carefully sat up in the water to examine its contents. “We cooked up crab and rice, and added a few veggies like carrots and peas.”

“Veeeggies...Veggies? This?” Goro grabbed a pea with his fingers, and Akira nodded. Goro sniffed it, a slight frown pulling at his lips. “And...cooked. Humans warm food, right?”

More than that, but Akira figured that Goro got the big picture. “Yeah, but in case you don’t like it, Makoto’s got a bowl of raw crab for you.” 

On cue, Makoto stepped beside Akira and crouched down, offering the half-filled bowl. “We weren’t sure about your tastes, but we wanted to make sure we had something for you just in case.” 

Goro took the bowl with one hand and tasted the pea with the other. His nose instantly scrunched up, disgust etched into his expression. “Skip…” Goro quickly plopped a piece of raw crab into his mouth, and he slightly relaxed. “Skip veggies. Not good to me.”

Instead of being offended, Haru smiled as she sat at the table. “That's understandable! With most vegetables, you have to learn to like them!”

“And sometimes, you never learn.” Ann scooted closer to the table with her chair, pointing over at Ryuji and his plate devoid of anything green. “Exhibit A.”

Ryuji huffed. “Meat is _perfect_ by itself. Has all the flavor ya need.”

“And about a quarter of the nutrients,” Makoto said as she headed over.

Ryuji pulled his plate closer to him, whispering about hurting the crab’s feelings.

Akira grinned before pointing to the seafood on Goro’s plate. “Want to try the cooked crab? Makoto and I worked on it.”

The mer looked at him, then Makoto, back to him, and finally at the warm food. Goro picked up a piece of crab and analyzed it before plopping it into his mouth. His nose scrunched up again at first, but then he hummed as he chewed. “Not...bad,” he said, swallowing. “Still crab, but…” Goro trailed off, thinking.

Akira helped him out. “Different?”

Goro nodded with a low chirp as he began to eat in earnest.

Believing that it was time to enjoy his own food, Akira joined the rest of his friends at the table. He was grabbing his fork when a thought came to him. Peering over his shoulder, he said, “Oh, and don’t feed Morgana any, he-“

His words died out at the sight of Goro already offering a begging Morgana a piece of crab. At Akira’s words however, the mer retracted his arm with an apologetic sounding chirrup. Morgana meowed in protest.

“Don’t let those big blue eyes get ya!” Futaba advised, adjusting her glasses. “Stand your ground!”

The confused frown was back. “No legs,” Goro said, wiggling his tail. “Can’t stand.”

Futaba blinked. “Er, I mean don’t give in! Yeah!”

Those at the table laughed while Goro’s confusion intensified. He didn’t say anything else though, continuing to eat while simultaneously ignoring Morgana’s pleading mews. 

* * *

It was after they ate and washed the dishes when Haru mentioned changing Goro’s bandages again. At Goro’s agreement, Akira grabbed more towels while Haru readied the kit. It was only Akira, Haru, and Makoto in the backyard at the moment. Ann and Yusuke had gone to take naps while Futaba and Ryuji went to walk Morgana on the beach, wanting to search for any suspicious shark activity as well.

Haru gently unwrapped the bandages around his midsection like before, and Akira went behind with a towel to clean up any dripping blood. There wasn’t much anymore, but the bites themselves still looked red and angry. 

“Okay, you might not like this part, Goro…” Haru took out the bottle of rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit. The mer gave it a cautious look, scrunching his nose up at the smell when she uncapped it. “This is alcohol. I pour it on this cloth and use it to prevent infection in your wounds. It helps you heal, but it also stings.”

“Like jellyfish?” he asked, watching intensely as Haru dampened the cloth. 

Akira shook his head. “Nah, it doesn’t hurt that much. It’s just a bit uncomfortable. It’ll be over quickly, though.”

Goro hesitantly whistled after a moment, nodding for Haru to go ahead. Haru took a breath before lifting the cloth up to a bite on the mer’s back. As soon as she wiped at it, Goro hissed in pain, arching away from her.

His tail splashed as he glared, a growl lacing his words, “Like _jellyfish.”_

Haru lifted her hands, hastily apologizing, “I’m sorry!”

“She warned you that it was going to hurt,” Makoto said, her tone calm to de-escalate the situation. “It’s nowhere near as bad as a jellyfish sting, it just caught you by surprise. You’ll get used to it, okay? We’re doing this to help you get better.”

Goro’s growls quieted as she spoke, and nothing was left but a deep frown when she finished. His jaw was clenched and so were his hands under the water. There was a few seconds of silence until Goro bit out, “Hurry and finish.”

“I’m really sorry!” Haru apologized again, reaching for the same bite and softly dabbing it. Goro tensed and quietly hissed, but he didn’t jerk away this time. 

Akira would rather not have Goro go through any more pain, but it was necessary. “It’s better to have this than infections, right?”

A grumbling chitter was his answer.

Haru moved slowly yet consistently, washing every bite on his back before moving to the front. Goro had closed his eyes at this point, flinching every time the cloth reached a new wound. 

“You’re doing good, Goro,” Akira praised him. “She’s almost done.” With the top half, at least. The tail had to be tended to this time. 

The mer looked at him just to glare before closing his eyes again. 

The whole process took around ten minutes, Haru pulling back when she finished up the last bite. Goro visibly relaxed when she and Akira began applying more bandages, Makoto taking hold of the kit. 

“Don’t get too comfortable yet,” Akira advised, patting down the bandage on the mer’s stomach. “We have to take care of the ones on your tail now too.”

“You don’t,” Goro refuted, looking away from them at the drifting hammock. “My tail is fine.” He fluttered it to prove a point, scales glistening even in the shadow of the covering overhead. 

Haru frowned in worry. “But if we don’t clean it…”

Goro shook his head, avoiding their eyes for a few more seconds before reaching down to take off the wrappings. 

“Wait-” Akira reached out as well, wanting to stop him before he unintentionally hurt himself. A couple warning clicks caused him to pause, however, dropping his hand. Goro softly huffed as he found the edge of the bandages, mimicking Haru and peeling them off. He unwrapped himself - holding his tail up a bit for a better angle - and held out the damp bandages when he was done. 

No one took them, because well, they were too distracted with how the tail looked like it _never_ had been attacked to begin with. 

“That’s...That’s not possible!” Makoto gaped as Goro placed his tail back into the water. “Blood was _everywhere_ when we found you! The bandages there are saturated with red, so how in the world are there no bites whatsoever?”

“Scales heal faster than skin,” Goro dismissively said like it wasn’t a big deal. He shook the wrappings a bit. “Someone take it.”

Akira did, mind whirling. “But that’s not a fish thing, though. They don’t heal that fast.” Goro gave an ambiguous chirp, laying fully down in the pool and propping his head up with his palm. “It’s been like half a _day.”_ Akira would’ve _loved_ to heal that fast as a kid. To say that he’d been a clumsy child was an understatement. 

Makoto held her forehead in awe while Haru gushed, “This is wonderful! Now all we have to worry about is your top half!”

“I wonder how it works…” Makoto pondered to herself, cradling her chin.

“A lot of blood doesn’t mean deep,” Goro explained, brushing a hand against smooth scales. “Cracks fix and heal.”

That wasn’t the best explanation in the world, but it was good enough for Akira. Creatures around the planet could do amazing things, so why not add a fast-healing merman to the mix? Well, at least his bottom half.

“But why only half of you, I wonder?” Makoto asked rhetorically. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for your whole body to be like that?”

A croon rumbled in Goro’s chest. Akira wasn’t sure if he agreed or disagreed with that statement. However, he didn’t ponder that for long before he was distracted by the way Goro rubbed at one of his eyes, seemingly more weary than he was a few moments ago. Akira was concerned for a moment, but then he saw the elongated shadows decorating their yard. The sun _was_ hanging low on the horizon, and while it was a bit too early for Akira to hit the hay, he had no idea what Goro’s sleep schedule was. And plus, he had to be drained after what all happened today.

But, that begged the question: was he willing to sleep here?

“Are you tired, Goro?” Akira started off with that question. Goro made a small sound in his throat when he looked at him, maroon eyes holding the smallest surprise. Akira smiled and motioned to the pool. “We can leave you alone for the rest of the night so you can sleep if you want. No one’s gonna bother you out here.”

Akira waited for a response as Goro scanned the backyard, but there wasn’t one. Goro’s lips thinned when he shifted his attention back to the pool he was in, obviously lost in his own thoughts. 

“What about the coves I mentioned earlier?” Makoto suggested when the silence stretched on for too long. “So you can have your own space?”

“Or...do you want to go back home?” Haru hesitantly asked. “Your bites aren’t all healed, but your tail seems good to go…”

Silence again, and Akira wondered what they did wrong. They were just being considerate, but for some reason Goro clammed up. A handful of seconds ticked by, and Akira was about to try again - asking what, he didn’t really know - but then the mer glanced over to the house, saying, “Humans live in hou...houses. You sleep in them.”

It was more of a statement than a question, but Akira nodded nonetheless. “Yeah, we have our own rooms and beds. Why?”

Goro didn’t respond, avoiding their confused stares. 

Puzzled didn’t begin to describe how Akira felt. He was definitely missing something here, and he had no idea-

Makoto quietly gasped. “Wait, Goro… Do you want to sleep in there with us?”

Oh.

Goro kept staring at the house as he gave the smallest of nods. “If you let me.” 

Akira was baffled, not expecting that at all. He and Makoto simultaneously looked at Haru, and her auburn hair bounced as she adamantly nodded. “O-Of course he can come in! It’s just…where would he…?”

A bathtub was first thing that popped into Akira’s mind, but that meant they would have to-

Makoto cut through his thoughts. “Well...a bathtub would be ideal, however, we would have to fill it with salt water. I don’t want to test our luck with the tap.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking…” Akira examined the pool before asking the mer, “You can stay inside in one of the tubs, but it’s like a third of the size of the pool, if that. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine,” Goro answered with a tail flick, a bit too quickly given the circumstances. But, it _was_ just to sleep in. He wouldn’t be cramped for a long period of time. 

Makoto stood, wiping away some grass that stuck to her legs. “Well, I guess we should get moving, then?” Akira and Haru got to their feet as well as Makoto asked, “It would be the best idea to take him to the closest bathroom, which is Futaba’s-“

“No.”

They all looked down at Goro; he was frowning at their feet. Makoto glanced at Akira, who shrugged, before she asked, “No? Not Futaba’s? Do you...have a preference then?”

A series of low clicks, and some water was splashed in Akira’s direction. 

Akira was surprised, but at the same time, he wasn’t. A bond forged with sushi was pretty strong, he would say. 

“It’s not _that_ much farther of a distance,” he said, not against it at all. If he needed to use the bathroom, he could always sneak into Yusuke’s. “You and I could definitely make it with him, Makoto.” She was slender, but her strength wasn’t something to laugh at. 

Makoto nodded confidently. “I think so as well. Haru, can you start gathering the water? Find Ryuji and Futaba so they can help you too.”

Haru smiled brightly. “Leave it to me!” She hurried over to the buckets sitting by the side of the house. After grabbing as many as she could, Haru jogged out of the yard and out of sight. 

“Alright.” Akira refocused on Goro, the mer looking back at him with searching eyes. Akira faltered a bit at the odd gaze before squatting back down. “We’re going to pick you up now, okay?” Goro chirruped, and Akira took that as an invitation. “Sit up for me?” The mer did so, water dripping down into the pool, and Akira leaned forward. He kept telling himself that it was exactly like before, that his heart shouldn’t be speeding up so much as he got closer to that freckled face and those glistening eyes. 

Akira released a steadying breath as he placed an arm beneath warm and damp shoulders. Goro tensed but didn’t object. “Put your arms around my neck,” Akira told him, and the mer did so, wetting up the back of his shirt. “Okay…” Akira hooked his other arm under where his hip would be if he were human, careful of the bites. “I’m secure, Makoto, get his tail.”

Goro held the scaled appendage up as much as he could for her, looking at the palm tree this time with a downturn of his lips, and Makoto nodded in thanks before supporting the tail’s midsection. “Alright, I’m ready. One, two-“

“Three!” With a grunt, Akira got to his feet, Makoto doing the same. He adjusted Goro in his hold, and he’d have to say that it was a bit easier carrying the mer now that he wasn’t such a dead weight. The grip around his neck was borderline painful, though. “You can loosen up a bit,” he said with a breathy laugh. “Not gonna drop you.”

There was a huff and Goro slackened his grip only a little, looking everywhere but at Akira’s face. Akira understood. This _was_ a bit of an embarrassing situation, especially for the mer. 

When Akira glanced over at Makoto, she was staring back. A silent signal fired, and they shuffled together over to the back door, making sure to keep a good grip on the damp merman. Goro remained stiff and still as they carried him, until they entered the large home. 

Then, Goro’s head moved back and forth as they trudged through the kitchen, trying to look at anything in sight from the fluorescent lights to the metallic toaster. He didn’t say anything though, and Akira was glad because answering questions while keeping his balance on a wet floor would’ve been quite the task.

They moved from the kitchen to the living room, and again, Goro’s attention was everywhere. Akira wondered how much of a shock this was to him, because this was an entirely different world than under the waves. They had electricity, bread, air conditioning, things that Goro probably had never been introduced to. And on the flip side of that, Akira was curious about the merman’s way of life as well. Whether Goro would answer more questions or not was a different story, though. 

After leaving the kitchen, they traversed the hallways until Akira’s room appeared, to Akira’s relief. Goro seemingly got heavier and heavier with each step. Makoto was a bit out of breath as well, so Akira felt a little better about himself. 

At the door, Akira shouldered it open and walked sideways to get through. They shuffled past his bed and into the bathroom off to the side. Akira aimed for the tub that was separate from the shower. “That’s your uh, bed for tonight,” Akira said as they approached the porcelain bath. “You haven’t changed your mind, right?” One of his muscles was going to give out if he had.

“No,” Goro said with a head shake. “Tu...Tub is good enough.”

Didn’t have to tell Akira twice. After nodding at Makoto, they carefully lowered the mer down into the bathtub. Akira exhaled when the weight was out of his arms, watching Goro as he examined his temporary bed, a good portion of his tail hanging out of it. 

The mer frowned at the metal faucet by his purple scales, pointing at it. “What is that?”

“A faucet. It releases the water we use to clean ourselves,” Makoto answered, kneeling down and pointing at the knobs. “This controls the heat of the water, and-“ She moved her finger down. “-this is the actual faucet. Where the water actually comes out of. But we won’t be using this while you’re in here. It isn’t ocean water.”

Goro slowly nodded, processing, before scanning the rest of his surroundings.

Makoto grunted when she stood back up. “I should go help Haru the others with the buckets. I don’t want you getting too dry in there.”

Akira raised a brow. “Your arms aren’t screaming at you right now?”

Makoto grinned. “Sure, but I need the workout. I had been too busy with school before break to keep up my routine.” She poked Akira’s arm. “When’s the last time you worked on your upper body?”

Akira didn’t want to think about it. “I’m a runner, okay?” he muttered. “It's all in the legs.”

Makoto rolled her eyes jovially before leaving the bathroom. 

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about lifting weights once their vacation was over. “So…” He turned toward Goro. He was looking at the exit Makoto just left out of. “What do you think? About everything?” He vaguely gestured to the room. “Any more questions?”

Goro looked around the space until he pointed at the sink, the shower, then the toilet. “Do humans clean with those too?”

Akira mulled the answer over. “Technically, yeah. It’s for different parts of our bodies, though. The shower is for everywhere, the sink is for our hands and teeth-“ Akira received a weird look with that one. “-and well...the toilet is for when we use the bathroom.”

“Use the...bathroom?” Goro repeated, confusion creasing his brow.

“Right, you wouldn’t…” Akira sighed, shifting his weight. “It’s for...relieving ourselves, I guess.” 

Goro understood that apparently, giving a small trill. “Humans go in water like we do.”

Akira couldn’t believe they were talking about this - wait, hold on. “In water?” Akira echoed him, and Goro nodded. “So, in the pool, did you-“

“No,” Goro cut him off with a frown. He sounded offended. “Why would I stay in filthy water?” Before Akira could apologize, he went on to explain, “Don’t go often anyway. Retain energy from food. Very efficient.”

That was...good to know.

Wanting to change the subject, Akira floundered for a question of his own before asking, “So, why do you want to sleep in here with us?” He thought the mer would’ve wanted to stay outside because of the open space, but that wasn’t the case. “Are you just curious?”

Goro chirped, looking down to study a bath mat on the floor. 

“Well, ask away.” Akira perched on the side of the tub, eyeing the muscled tail in case Goro didn’t want him there. The mer didn’t seem to mind. 

Goro didn’t say anything for the longest, crossing his arms across his chest and flicking his tail. Akira was beginning to think that was a quirk he had whenever he was deep in thought. “Are…” he eventually started. “Are they part of your pod?”

“My pod?” Akira mentally filtered through random marine animal facts he knew. “Like, my family?” He assumed that he was talking about Akira’s friends. “We’re not related by blood, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Pod isn't just made up of family,” Goro said because apparently, that hadn’t been what he was asking. “It can have friends too, and mates.” Akira hadn’t expected to hear that word, but he smothered his surprise well enough that Goro didn’t notice. “Multiple families. Or no family at all. A pod travels together, lives together.”

Oh, now Akira understood. With Goro’s definition, he could see how his group would be labeled as a pod. Their situation wasn’t as simple as that, sure, but Akira didn’t think Goro would be able to grasp the concept of vacations and college and all that stuff.

So for now, he answered, “When you put it like that, I guess we are like a pod…” They were definitely close knit enough. 

That seemed to satisfy Goro. He tilted his head at Akira, those slitted eyes searching again. “Are you the leader?”

“The leader?” Akira hadn’t expected this line of questioning. He thought there would be more of ‘Why do you wear clothes?’ or ‘Is soap edible?’ type questions, but he rolled with it. “I wouldn’t really label myself as it, but sure.” He did have a knack for making decisions and wrangling everyone if things started to get a little too crazy. 

“Ma…ko...” Goro worked his tongue a bit. “Makoto. Makoto too?”

Akira couldn’t help but to laugh a little. “She does have that ‘take charge’ aura around her, doesn’t she? She is the voice of reason in the group, and everyone does listen to her advice. Usually.” He twisted one of his curly bangs. “Why do you ask?”

A tail flick. Goro then found the bottle of soap on the sink to be very interesting. “Pods usually have two leaders. Male and female.” A few aborted whistles, then- “Mates.”

Akira was quick on the draw with that one. “Wait, so you think we’re…?” He shook his head with a smile. “It’s nothing like that. We’re just really good friends, all of us are.” Goro looked at him again, gaze calculating like he didn’t understand. "I guess that’s one of the many differences between our worlds, huh?”

There was a drawn-out chitter as Goro slowly nodded. 

“So, why did you ask?” Akira rotated his shoulders a bit. They weren’t going to be happy in the morning, for sure. When Goro didn’t answer, eyes wandering again, Akira switched up the question, “What about you?” Goro blinked back at him. “You say that mermaids live in pods, so how did you end up by yourself?”

Akira wanted to immediately take the question back, because a deep frown marred Goro’s face when he asked. A shadow fell over his eyes too as his jaw clenched. “By choice,” he said, and Akira had a feeling that wasn’t the whole of the story.

But he left it alone.

Then, the sound of rumbling footsteps put their depleting conversation on hold. Akira looked out of the bathroom to find Haru, Makoto, Ryuji, and Futaba jogging into his room with their buckets and sandy feet. Akira was definitely going to need to mop the floors after this. 

“Ta da! Your water is here!” Futaba chanted as she entered the bathroom. She approached the tub and was about to dump it when Makoto stopped her.

“Wait!” Makoto placed her two buckets on the floor before leaning over the tub and made sure that the stopper was in place. “Good, it’s down. Don’t want all of our hard work going down the drain.”

Futaba wiped some sweat off her brow, nodding. “Yeah!” She poured her water in, giving Goro a pointed look. “Be lucky you’re special, because I don’t do exercise for just anybody!”

“Not even us!” Ryuji took her place when she finished, splashing the water among Goro’s scales. “She only gets excited for curry and her computer!"

Futaba pouted. “Not true!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! How about Morgana? I walk him all the time, and he’s part of the group!”

“He doesn’t count!”

“Sure he does!”

Ryuji rolled his eyes as Haru giggled, pouring in her share. The blonde then glanced around the bathroom before addressing the mer, “So, you’re sleepin’ in here, huh?” He scratched the back of his head. “Eh, if I were you, I would’ve picked anywhere else because you don’t look comfortable in that tub, man. It’s gotta be hard as hell.”

Goro splashed his fingers around in the water, seemingly not bothered at all. Any evidence of their earlier conversation was gone from his face. “It’s fine to sleep in. At least it’s smooth.”

“Are you sure?” Haru pursed her lips in thought, leaning back so Makoto could have her turn. “I’m sure I have an old blanket somewhere…”

“Brr...Blanket?” Goro attempted to say.

Haru smiled. “Yes, it’s like a towel but bigger and softer. And...I have just the thing!” She turned on her heel and ran out. “I’ll be right back!”

Goro was puzzled by her departure. “But...I’m fine?”

Akira chuckled. “Not to Haru you’re not.”

Haru was back within the minute, carrying a bundle of purple fluff in her arms. “This should make the bath more comfortable for you! It’s really soft, and I don’t think it’s too big!”

Makoto looked it over with a subtle frown. “Are you sure, Haru? That looks newer, and the salt water might-“

“I can get another if I need to!” Haru genially shut Makoto’s argument down then and there before offering a corner of the blanket to Goro. “Want to feel it?”

Goro peered at the fabric for a moment. He then lifted a dripping hand and touched the blanket. His eyes widened as he grabbed at the fluff with two hands, rubbing his thumbs across it. 

Haru beamed. “I knew you would like it! Now let’s see…Can you sit up a little bit?” she asked, and Goro did so, watching as Haru began to spread the blanket out along the side where the mer would be laying. “I want it to cushion under you too, is that alright?” Goro eyed her but complied, leaning over the opposite side of the tub in a way that lifted his whole body up. Haru was elbow deep in the water as she adjusted the fuzzy gift. “There!”

Goro sat back down, and Haru covered his front with the remainder of the blanket. “All done! Isn’t it better now?”

The mer kneaded the blanket as it floated in the water before wrapping his arms up in it, giving a small chirp. He looked like he couldn’t believe this was happening, but he accepted the comfort nonetheless. Akira couldn’t help but to smile as Goro basically hugged the blanket closer to his body. It was cute, he had to admit. 

Makoto smiled as well. “You know, I think this is probably the first time that a wet blanket is considered a good thing."

Ryuji snorted. “You would know, huh?”

The smile fell, and Futaba was pushing them out before they could start any back and forth. “Sweet dreams, Goro!” she called over her shoulder. “Don’t let the uh...sea urchins bite? Wait, do they even bite?”

Goro clearly wasn’t familiar with the phrase, Futaba's butchered version or otherwise, but he seemed decently amused anyway. “No, they don’t.”

“At least I tried!” were her last words as she led the duo out of the room. 

Haru laughed behind her hand. “We’ll leave you alone now, Goro.” She waved at him. “And well, if you want, you can take the blanket when you go back home. A little gift from us!”

Goro clutched the blanket tighter. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Haru waved again and walked out with a pep in her step. 

Akira followed after her until he reached the bathroom door. He paused in his step, peering over his shoulder at the mer. At the creature he thought was a complete myth until today. “We’ll probably be inside for the rest of the night, so if you want anything just yell.” Goro hummed in response. Akira rested a finger on the light switch. “On or off?” The mer gazed at the switch in interest, and Akira tried again. “Dark or light?”

“Dark.”

Akira flipped it. The bathroom didn't go completely black because of the orange rays of light filtering in through the window, but the brightness would fade away soon enough. 

“Alright.” Akira lowered his hand. “Goodnight, Goro.”

“Goodnight, Akee...Akirrra?”

“Close.”

“Akira.”

“There we go.”

A languid coo reached his ears, and Akira gave the mer a small grin before leaving Goro to his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Akira woke up the next morning to the smell of food.

The welcoming scent lured him out of his sleep, blinking heavy eyes open and squinting at the bright rays of light filtering into his room. Brain still booting up, it took a few slaps against his nightstand to find his phone, unlocking it. He looked at the time, reading eleven o'clock. He was tempted to go back to sleep for a while longer, but he was sure that Makoto or Haru would be calling him to the kitchen any minute now. Might as well get up.

Yawning, Akira threw the sheets off of himself and stretched his arms over his head. He stood while rustling his black curls, giving them some sort of life. He stifled another yawn as he dropped his phone into his pajama pocket. He was about to go to his bathroom, but the sight of the closed door made him pause, yesterday’s memories crashing back into him. 

Goro the merman was in there. They had saved his life yesterday. Right.

Akira hesitated in the middle of the room, listening for any sounds coming from inside. There was nothing but the sound of muffled voices in the distance. Goro must be still asleep. He stood still for a moment before deciding to check up on him. The mer had been fine last night when Akira went to bed, hugging the purple blanket in the tub as he slept. The group’s rowdy game of Monopoly beforehand didn’t seem to have roused him. He must’ve been really exhausted having slept through Ryuji’s wails of agony every time he landed on Boardwalk. 

Yusuke had shown no sympathy as he took the blonde’s pastel money. 

Akira cracked a smile at the memory of how proud the artist looked while robbing Ryuji blind, rubbing his eyes as he cracked open the bathroom door. There was a quiet creak but nothing else. Akira peered inside the dim room to find a lump of purple in the tub; the only evidence of a mer being there was a fin sticking out of the make-shift bed. Goro was completely covered by the blanket, and Akira mentally thanked Haru for thinking on her feet. He was glad that they could make Goro feel at least a little comfortable out of the ocean.

Wanting him to get as much rest as he can, Akira carefully closed the door and shuffled out of his bedroom. The smells and voices were more prominent once he entered the hallway. Akira noticed that Yusuke’s door was open, the inside vacant, and it was then that he knew he was the last one awake. It was either him or Yusuke, always. Makoto was usually the first to rise because...well, she’s Makoto, and then Ryuji, who liked early morning jogs. It was a toss-up between Ann, Futaba, and Haru after that. It strongly correlated to who let Morgana sleep with them at the time. No one was allowed to sleep when that furred demon was hungry. 

Except for Akira. Morgana knew that begging was useless when he was in dreamland. 

After taking a brief pit-stop in Yusuke’s bathroom, Akira strode his way through the house and towards the kitchen, remnants of sleep disappearing with every step. The voices grew louder, and Akira realized that it was mostly Ryuji when he reached his destination.

“-banning Monopoly from now on!”

“How come?” That was Yusuke. “Don’t you get a thrill from temporarily stepping into a life separate from your own? Where you get to broaden your horizons, like when brainstorming ideas on a canvas? Except brushes are not used, substituted by the toss of a die, the range of opportunities you have to manage your wealth-“

“You just liked taking money from me!”

“I did enjoy that as well.”

“We’re not banning Monopoly.” Akira made himself known as he stepped into the kitchen. There was a chorus of ‘Good morning, Akira!’ from everyone, barring Ryuji.

He sulked, folding his arms on top of the kitchen table. “You’re supposed to be on my side, dude! You went bankrupt soon after I did!”

Akira aimed for the microwave, opening the door and seeing a cup of coffee sitting there waiting for him. He gingerly held it, feeling the warmth seeping through against his fingers. “Yeah, but it’s always fun watching Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke go at it.” Akira took a sip of the coffee and smiled at Futaba, who was watching him eagerly from the table. “Hm...seven and a half.”

“Yes!” she cheered, doing a little dance in her seat. “A whole half a point higher than last time! I’m gonna catch up to you and Sojiro soon enough!”

Akira believed her. She’d taken up making coffee after she learned how great he was at it while working at her dad’s coffee shop. She had tasted a cup he made one day and declared ‘This can restore a person’s entire SP meter! I _need_ to learn this power’. Those were her exact words, and now here she was, making Akira coffee until she perfected the process. 

Akira took another sip, the familiar warmth swirling within him. “Soon might be a bit of a stretch.” He grinned. “The higher level you are, the more experience points you need to get better, you know.”

Futaba’s glasses glinted in the light. “Do you know who you’re talking to? I’ve defeated mini-bosses harder than this-“

“Hey!” Ryuji cut in, gesturing to himself. “I’m still complaining about Monopoly here!”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, and I’m still listening.” He then turned toward Makoto and Haru, who were finishing up breakfast. “Need help with anything?”

Haru giggled when Ryuji groaned. Makoto smiled in amusement as well, shaking her head as she worked over the stove. “We’re basically done.” She took a spatula and used it to flip a pancake in the pan. Her next words held a subtle tease. “Maybe if you got up at a more reasonable time…”

“Sleep is very important to me, parting with it would be absolutely dreadful,” Akira said, laying it on thick with the dramatics. He sat beside Ryuji, and ruffled his hair, earning a grumble in response. “Wouldn’t you agree, Yusuke?”

Yusuke nodded, looking up from his sketchbook. There was an outline on the paper that suspiciously resembled the Monopoly Man. “I do, very much so. It should be a crime, really, to rise before your body decides to.”

Akira grinned at Makoto’s eye roll while Ann pointed at the artist. “That’s a horrible way of thinking! That’s why you’ve missed so many of your early classes, isn’t it?”

“Alarm clocks are dream killers, Ann, and why waste their beauty-“

“Why don’t you just take later classes?”

“Inspiration strikes me most commonly in the afternoon. Nothing must get in the way of that.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re hopeless?”

“A few times in the past, yes,” Yusuke easily said, going back to doodling. Ann sighed in defeat, and Akira chuckled against the rim of his cup. 

He then felt Morgana rubbing against his legs. Akira reached down to pet him, hearing a purr, and mentioning, “Goro’s still asleep, by the way. Completely snuggled up in that blanket.”

“I was about to ask!” Haru pipped up, transferring sliced strawberries and bananas into a large bowl. “Poor guy must be exhausted with all that happened yesterday, but I’m really glad that he likes the blanket at least!”

Ann wiggled in her seat. “I kinda want to see how cute he looks in it! I’m still mad you didn’t wake me up when you brought him in…”

Futaba scoffed. “And risk our lives waking you up from a cat nap? No way.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“You’re that bad,” most of the room replied in unison. Ann jutted her lip out in a pout. 

“You’ll be able to when we take food to him.” Makoto placed the last pancake on a wide plate already filled with many more. She made sure the stove was turned off before picking up their breakfast of today and placing it in the center of the table.

Haru did the same with her bowl of mixed fruits, smiling brightly. “But in the meantime, let’s celebrate the first morning of our vacation and dig in!”

“Wait!” Ryuji searched the table, almost looking scandalized. “Where’s the-” His expression then shifted to one of delight when Makoto brought over a plate of bacon as well. “- _now_ it’s a breakfast!”

Ann shook her head as everyone started to divvy up the good, equal parts amused and exasperated. “You’re going to turn into a chunk of meat one day.”

Ryuji grinned widely at her. “You’re saying that like I’m not _already_ a total beefcake!”

There were groans from the girls - except Haru, who laughed behind her hand - and Akira shot Ann a look as he snuck Morgana a piece of bacon under the table. “You know you set him up for that, right?”

Ann let out a lengthy sigh as she bit a strawberry. “I know…”

Ryuji’s grin grew, mostly teeth at this point, as he piled food onto his plate. Everyone else did so as well until a few pancakes, a couple pieces of bacon, and a handful of fruit were left. There had been an unspoken agreement to leave Goro enough food - that didn’t stop Ryuji from wistfully gazing at the leftover bacon, though. 

After drizzling some syrup on his pancakes, Akira helped himself, stuffing his mouth with sweetness and filling his empty stomach. He watched his friends do the same, content smiles on their faces as they shared the moment together, and his mind drifted to Goro. The mermaids - merpeople? - apparently lived in groups. For some reason, Goro was all by himself. Even though the mer had given a simple answer when he was asked about it, it was obvious that the choice hadn’t been completely voluntary. 

Goro said that there were pods, but was there something resembling a society too? Or were they more like dolphins, caring about their group and nothing else? With either answer, Goro being alone was something that sparked some concern. Akira _really_ didn’t want him running into more hostile sharks. 

He stared down at his breakfast, chewing thoughtfully. Maybe Goro would be willing to share more when offered something to eat. Food seemed to be his weakness, after all.

With that plan in play, Akira continued to eat, looking down at Morgana’s big, blue eyes that begged for more food.

“I don’t want you to get fat,” he whispered to the feline. 

Morgana meowed like he didn’t care. 

The slice of banana he dropped was a complete accident, or so he told himself.

* * *

Once the plates emptied - everyone full and sated - Akira arranged the remainder of the breakfast on a dish for Goro, going over to warm it a bit in the microwave. 

“Do you want to go ahead and change his bandages while we’re at it, Haru?” Akira asked as the numbers ticked down.

“Mmhm!” Haru hummed behind him, chair scratching against the floor as she stood out of it. “I’ll get the first aid kit!”

Akira stopped the timer before it could hit zero and took out the plate. He then went over to put a little dollop of syrup on the side. Goro might not like the stickiness of it, but it was worth a try. 

Yusuke got up as well. “I must be there when he takes his first bite. His reaction would be frame worthy.”

“ _Especially_ when he tries the bacon!” Ryuji said giddily. “I’m sure there’s _nothin’_ under the sea that compares to it!”

Makoto cleared her throat. “Well, you two are going to have to get a description of what happens, because you’re helping me with the dishes.”

Yusuke and Ryuji both gave her looks of devastation. “Why?!” the blonde borderline whined. “I wanna-“

“You two didn’t help cook, so it’s fair that you help clean,” Makoto explained, leaving no room for arguments. “That goes for you too, Futaba.”

Futaba sank in her seat, puffing out her cheeks. “Not fair! What about Ann and Akira? They didn’t help!”

Makoto waved a dismissive hand, picking up a plate to begin the process. “Goro is in Akira’s bathroom, so he gets a pass-“ She gave him a look that translated to ‘ _this time_ ’. “-and Ann was the first to claim a spot.” Ann hummed happily as she got out of her seat. Makoto continued, “Plus, I doubt Goro wants all of us hovering over him while he eats.”

Futaba groused under her breath. Akira patted her head as he passed by, and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Ann giggled as she stepped up to Akira’s side. “I’m sure you’ll be done in no time with so many people helping!” It was Ryuji’s turn to grumble, dragging his feet as he went over to the sink. Yusuke looked at all of the dishes like they had wronged his ancestors in some way.

Sometimes, it was difficult to remember that they all were mature college students. 

After stifling a chuckle, Akira left them to their chore, heading back to his room with Ann and Haru. He would have to thank Goro for choosing his bathroom to sleep in later. He did more than enough dishes at LeBlanc. 

They made it to his room within the minute, and the girls quieted as they walked over to the bathroom. Balancing the plate in one hand, Akira opened the door again with the other, fully this time. The purple lump was still there in the tub along with the wispy fin sticking out. 

Ann softly cooed as Akira flipped on the lights, saying, “Time to get up, Goro. Your breakfast is here.”

“It’s pancakes!” Haru added excitedly. “They’re sweet, and I’m sure you’ll love them!”

There was no response. No voice, no flick of the tail, nothing. 

“Goro?” Akira called again, worry twisting in his chest when he was met with silence. He quickly handed Ann the plate before approaching the tub. He was about to talk again, but his words died in his throat when he saw the state of the bath. Now that he was close enough, he realized that there was no _water._

Oh shit.

“Goro!” Akira darted to the side of the tub, squatting and grabbing fistfuls of the slightly damp blanket. Haru called his name in confusion, and he rushed, “There’s no water in the tub, and I don’t know how long-“ His words failed him once again once he uncovered the mer, worry blossoming exponentially. 

Goro was pale in the face, _very_ pale, which made the pink patches along his cheeks and forehead contrast even more. His mouth was parted, chest rising and falling too quickly to be normal. Brows were creased and eyes were squeezed shut. 

Both of the girls gasped in shock behind him. The sound was nothing but an echo in Akira’s mind as he reached out a hand to touch Goro’s forehead. He jerked it back in surprise at how hot the mer’s skin was to the touch; he was _burning up._

“He has a high fever!” Akira yelled over his shoulder. “Go tell the others! We…We have to…” Akira’s mind blanked as Ann sprinted away. What _could_ they even do? Goro was an anomaly, a mystery, how were they…? 

Gritting his teeth, Akira planted a hand on the mer’s shoulder. His skin felt too dry, rough almost. He shook Goro a little, trying to get him to wake up. “Goro! Goro, wake up! Can you hear me?”

Nothing. 

Haru’s voice was shaking as she asked, “Wh-Why is he like this? Is it just because of the w-water?”

Akira had no idea. It could just be a case of him drying out, but then it could’ve been the food, the change in environment, possible infections, allergies to Morgana, hell, _anything._

“Maybe?” Akira said to answer her, shaking the shoulder harder. “Goro, come on. You have to wake _up.”_ Akira felt a tiny sliver of relief when a near silent groan escaped the mer, eyes moving beneath closed lids. Akira softened his voice and leaned closer, patting Goro’s cheek. “Hey, it’s me Akira. Something’s wrong with you and we don’t know what to do. We need you to help us help you. Can you hear me?” 

It took seconds or hours, but Goro’s eyes eventually cracked open, sliding to meet Akira’s gaze. Akira was taken aback at how cloudy they were, unfocused and dilated. The gills on the mer’s neck fluttered weakly before a strained trill escaped his mouth. If Akira hadn’t have been right next to him, he wouldn’t have heard. 

“What do we need to do?” Akira pressed, squeezing the shoulder to ensure that he was there to help. 

Pale lips moved; nothing came out of them but a pained and breathy wheeze. Then, the little strength he had to stay awake ran out, his cloudy eyes falling shut once more.

A surge of worry, fright, and _guilt_ crashed into Akira like a runaway train. Guilt was mixed in because he had _checked_ on Goro beforehand and thought everything was okay. He had left him here, suffering in the dark, while he went to enjoy breakfast like nothing was wrong. He couldn’t have possibly known what was happening, but only if he would’ve gotten a bit _closer-_

He was pulled out of his own head when Haru sank next to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Th-This isn’t your fault, okay? Please don’t blame yourself!”

It was hard not to. Maybe he could’ve secured the stopper more securely, or position Goro in a way so that he wouldn’t have hit it, or...

“I’ve got a cold cloth for him!” 

Akira peered over his shoulder to find Makoto running into the bathroom, leading the way for everyone else. He and Haru stood and stepped to the side, allowing her to place the rag on Goro’s forehead. 

Standing in the doorway, Ryuji sharply inhaled. “What the h-hell?! He looks _awful!”_

“How could this happen?” Yusuke demanded, eyes roaming the barely conscious mer. Futaba was covering her mouth in shock. 

“He must’ve knocked the stopper while he was sleeping,” Akira muttered, a tornado scattering his thoughts. “He must’ve gotten too dry or-“

“-Or it could be the cause of many other things.” Makoto placed a hand on Goro’s forehead, then his cheek. She bit her lip. “I don’t know his natural body temperature, but his fever is much too high to be healthy. We _have_ to cool him down.”

“Then…” Haru looked to be on the verge of tears. “We put him back in the pool?”

“We can put ice in it!” Ryuji suggested. 

Makoto shook her head. “The summer heat will just melt it all, and that little water won’t stay cool for long. Goro may be used to warmer waters, but…” She thought for a moment before saying, “I think it’s best if we take him back to the beach.”

Futaba didn’t favor that plan. “But he’s still hurt! What if sharks-“

“I meant take him to a cove.” Makoto explained, meeting Akira’s gaze. “What I’ve been mentioning before. The closest one to us should be deep enough, right?”

Akira nodded, picturing the coastal inlet clearly, having been there many times. It was the perfect place for a private campfire, even though they had miles of property all to themselves anyway. Rocky outcroppings surrounded the sides, and there was a small exit to the rest of the ocean. Akira couldn’t remember ever seeing a fish, let alone a shark, in the secluded area. 

“Let’s do it,” he said, anything to help Goro get better. He shouldn’t have survived an attack just to go through _this._ “Haru, can you go ahead and get the cart ready?” It wasn’t too far of a walk to get there, but carrying Goro that distance was a test he would surely fail, even with help.

“Leave it to me!” She rushed out of the bathroom, almost tripping over a curious Morgana in the process.

Ann picked him up, hugging him close. “This is _so_ messed up…”

Akira wholeheartedly agreed as he went over and kneeled down beside Goro. Carrying him while the mer was like this was going to be difficult, but they did it once, so they could do it again. He reached down in the tub, wiggling his arms between Goro’s body and the smooth porcelain. He hated how rough and heated Goro’s skin felt against his. 

Ryuji took the place at his side before Makoto had a chance to, maneuvering to hold the tail. “Man…” He looked at the maroon scales that had lost their shine, slightly frowning. “Those scales are definitely rougher now.”

 _Too dry, way too dry,_ Akira said in his mind before asking, “You’re gonna be alright?”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, on three. One, two-“

They grunted in unison when they lifted Goro up, getting him settled into their arms. The mer didn’t stir, his arm hanging limply, and Akira kept himself composed. Goro was going to be fine. He wasn’t going to die on them. Everything would be okay.

Keeping that in mind, Akira led the way out of the bathroom, Yusuke and Futaba stepping aside to let them through. No one said anything as they trudged out of Akira’s bedroom and through the house, tensions high. 

The front door was already open when they got there, and Akira blinked against the sunlight as they stepped outside. Haru was waiting for him in the yard. She was in the driver’s seat of an elongated golf cart that could sit eight people, used for when they wanted to visit places on the island too far away to reach on foot. 

“Let’s go for the back seats,” Akira told Ryuji. They faced backwards and would be the easiest to climb into at the moment. Ryuji had no complaints, and the duo had to time sitting down carefully to not drop Goro. 

Akira held Goro’s torso securely - positioning the mer’s head so it was against his chest - as Ryuji got comfortable with a good portion of the tail in his lap. He held the end of it so it wouldn’t hang too much out of the cart. 

“Good and secure?” Haru called from up front as everyone else boarded the cart. Akira noticed that Futaba had brought the purple blanket. 

“Yep!” Ryuji answered. “Rev ‘er up!”

“We’re not _revving_ anything!” Makoto opposed. “Go nice and slow, Haru!”

“Gotcha!”

The cart began moving right away, and Akira held Goro tighter even though Haru didn’t pick up much speed. He felt Goro’s radiating heat through his clothes, that knot of worry twisting tighter. He kept reminding himself that it was going to be fine as he readjusted the damp rag on Goro’s face, dragging it down to wet his cheeks. He was then surprised when Goro made a small sound in his throat and slightly nuzzled against the cloth.

Akira had to try again. “Hey, Goro, are you with us?”

Ryuji leaned over. “Is he awake?”

“I don’t know.” Akira gently ran the rag across the flushed skin. “Goro?”

There was another quiet, weak sound, showing that the mer was responsive at least, but his eyes remained closed. His breaths were still harsh and uneven as he leaned more into the touch. 

“Kinda,” Akira changed his answer - even though it was no better than the first one - and heavily sighed as the sea breeze ruffled his hair. “What a morning, huh?”

“You’re tellin’ me…” Ryuji softly poked one of Goro’s scales. “As soon as I get used to havin’ a merman around, this happens! I don’t _want_ to have a heart attack on my vacay, y’know?”

Akira didn’t either, but here they were. He glanced down at Goro again before giving his attention to the crashing waves in the distance, to the blue that stretched on past the horizon. Goro’s home was out there somewhere, and so were those sharks that got him in this predicament in the first place. 

“Let’s just hope this works…” he muttered as gulls cawed overhead. 

The ride was no longer than five minutes. When Haru slowed to a stop, she parked the cart where the gentle tide lapped at the vehicle’s wheels. Akira looked out at the calm water, the sun’s rays dancing across the surface. The rocky outcrops along one side provided shade as they loomed over the rippling blue. It was the perfect place to house a recovering mermaid, well, as perfect as it was going to get. 

“So do we just...dump him and hope for the best?” Futaba asked when she got off the cart, hugging the folded blanket in her arms. 

“One of those is right,” Akira lightly teased to ease his own nerves. He removed the rag and placed it on the back of his chair as the others got off as well. “I’m planning on getting in with him until he wakes up, I guess.”

“In your pajamas?” Ann pointed out, still holding Morgana. 

Akira shrugged because it wasn’t a big deal. He’d wash them when they got back.

Ryuji flashed a smile, gesturing to his swimming trunks. “This is why you always gotta be prepared! Let’s go, bro!” 

“Wait, someone get my phone,” Akira said, relieved that he remembered. Having a broken phone wouldn’t blend well with the state of his savings account. 

After Makoto reached into his pocket to take it, Akira secured a hold on Goro before standing with Ryuji. They sank somewhat in the warm sand because of the mer’s weight. They then sloshed into the welcoming water, wading deeper into it. Coolness surrounded Akira’s ankles, his thighs, and then part of his chest when they stopped. 

Goro was basically floating in the water now, buoyancy making him incredibly easy to carry and giving Akira’s arms a break. Ryuji had already let go of him, the mer’s tail naturally shifting with the movement of the tide. Akira still held Goro. His eyes hadn’t opened yet, after all.

“Should we dunk him all the way under?” Ryuji asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a wet hand. 

Akira hummed, glancing down at the mer’s head still resting against his chest while the rest of his body was submerged. He was a little hesitant to let something so _human_ looking to rest underwater, but those gills were there for a reason. With a nod, Akira lowered Goro fully below the surface. He watched in fascination when the bubbles floating up from his mouth disappeared after a couple seconds, gills fluttering instead. 

“Kinda freaky, huh?” Ryuji made little splashes in the water. 

Akira watched as Goro’s hair flowed around his head like drifting seaweed. “Definitely.” Seeing Goro in his natural habitat was eye-opening, to say the least. 

“Any signs of waking?” Makoto called from the beach. 

“Not yet!” Akira shouted over his shoulder before turning around in the water, facing his friends. Goro’s limp form was more visible to them now. “Still out of it!”

“What about his temperature?”

It was harder to judge in the water, but Goro’s flushed face seemed to have subsided somewhat. Akira moved his hand toward the mer’s forehead until he saw eyelids flutter open. Akira paused, his own eyes widening. “Goro?” he uttered, and Ryuji curiously stepped closer.

The mer’s brow creased at his name. Irises - that were still as vibrant as ever even underwater - slowly focused up at Akira. Akira flashed a smile. “Welcome back. You scared us a bit, you know.” He knew that Goro wasn’t near a hundred percent yet, but simply seeing him awake was enough. Progress was being made.

Goro stared up at him with a frown, obviously still dazed and confused. However, one look around must’ve told him everything he needed to know because his entire body stiffened against Akira’s arms. Akira didn’t get a chance to ask what was wrong before a face was plastered against his chest, fingers tightly curled into his shirt. 

“Wha-“ Akira tensed at the foreign feeling of Goro’s muscular tail wrapping around one of his legs, causing him to widen them to compensate. “Goro?”

Ryuji wiped his face from the splash Goro caused by his snappy movements. “Um…” The blonde seemed like he couldn’t decide between being amused or concerned. “You okay there, merbro?”

When the mer didn’t answer, clutching harder and pressing closer, Akira noticed something that made him frown. “You’re...You’re shaking.” His entire body was, from his fingers down to the tip of his tail. Concern won out on Ryuji’s face, but Akira kept his focus on the one currently attached to him. “What’s wrong-“

A growl cut him off, lacking its usual depth and sounding suspiciously more like a hissy whine. A series of strained clicks and chirps then breached the surface. 

Akira shared a glance with Ryuji, who shrugged. Akira gingerly placed a hand on the merman’s shoulder. He had spent a day with the guy, but he still had no idea how easy it would be for Goro to bite him. Probably very much so. “I have no idea what you just said. So, could you…?”

Goro growled again, it no stronger than the one before. 

“Um, is he hurting you in any way?” That was Haru this time, shouting hesitantly from where she stood in the sand. 

“No! Just...hold on!” Akira had to find out what was going on first. His relief that the mer was alright - or at least, getting there - was stunted by this development. A merman afraid of the water was a contradiction in itself. But then, Akira remembered what _happened_ to him out here and it clicked. “Are you afraid that something’s going to attack you?”

Goro didn’t make a sound, but his tail curled tighter against his leg. 

Akira took that as a yes. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “You don’t have to worry about that, okay?”

Ryuji understood what was going on. “Yeah, dude! This place is safe! It’s all enclosed and stuff, and the only way in has rocks everywhere. No shark’s gettin’ in here.”

That caused Goro to hiss, and the fingers clutched at his sides traveled higher until they bunched into the fabric covering Akira’s shoulders. The mer then lifted his head out of the water, and _wow_ , he was close. 

Akira felt Goro’s breath on his face as he growled yet again. Those maroon eyes were still hazy, but they were sharp enough to glare into Akira’s own. Akira would’ve been the slightest bit intimidated if he wasn’t distracted by how his wet hair framed his rosy face, water dripping down his freckled cheeks. Drops caught on his lashes as well, sparkling in the sun, and pretty wasn’t enough to describe Goro anymore. He was _beautiful._

Curiously enough, his opinion didn’t change even when Goro bared his sharpened canines at him. “Tub,” Goro basically barked out, voice breathy. There was an underlying shakiness to it as well. “Take me back to house. Why are we _here?_ ”

“Calm down, man!” Ryuji attempted to placate him. Goro narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he explained, “We’re here because you got sick after laying in the bathtub! You dried out or somethin’ and got a fever!”

“Don’t you still feel it?” Akira asked after getting his tongue to work again. “You were barely conscious on the way here.”

The way Goro clenched his jaw answered that question. He then snapped, “The pool. That’s better.”

Akira shook his head. “We think that it’s best for you to stay out here, Goro.” A flash of panic ran across the mer’s face - only there for a millisecond - but Akira caught it and felt guilty. This was their best option, though. “You did dry out, but we don’t know what else might’ve caused you to get sick. We want to keep you here so it wouldn't happen again.”

“ _No_ , Akira.” Goro tried to growl once more, but it was only a low whine, one that threatened to break Akira’s resolve. “House. Pool. _Please.”_

“We can’t take that chance,” Akira fought back. “Nothing will get you out here. I promise.”

He wanted his words to soothe the mer, but it did the complete opposite. Goro sunk back down into the water, hands repositioning to grab the sides of his shirt. The tail was still locked around him, trembling, and Akira sighed. “This isn’t going as well as I thought.”

“Ya think?” Ryuji looked as lost as he felt. “I mean, bein’ scared of sharks is normal, but wanting nothing to do with the ocean? It’s like me going vegan just because I ate a bad fish! Doesn’t make any sense!”

Akira managed a smile. “Doesn’t exactly fit for Goro’s situation, but sure.” Eating a bad fish wasn’t exactly traumatizing, after all. Akira then gazed over at his friends, them all watching in confusion and worry. “Go back and tell the others what’s going on. I’ll stay with Goro out here for a minute. He hasn’t completely cooled down yet.”

“Gotcha.” Ryuji gave the mer another look before saying, “Just don’t uh...let him bite you, ‘kay?”

Akira stifled a laugh. They were known to share the same thoughts on many occasions. “I’ll try not to.” Ryuji shot Goro one last glance when he began his trek back to the beach. 

Now, Akira was standing alone in the water with a merman attached to his body, and he didn’t know how to fix this problem. 

He wracked his mind for answers, wondering how to calm down the frightened mer. Well, whenever his friends were scared while watching a movie or something, he was there to give comforting hugs - or an arm to clutch in Ryuji’s and Yusuke’s case - to ease some of the fear. He didn’t know how well Goro would take being hugged right now, and Akira wasn’t willing to find out. Next, he thought of Morgana. Petting the kitty was all he needed to do, preferably behind his ears. Akira was sure Goro wouldn’t let him do that either...behind his ears, at least.

Akira hummed as he looked down at the brown hair shifting with the rippling water. Goro had let him touch his shoulder earlier, so…

He reached underwater and gently placed a hand on top of the mer’s head before he could talk himself out of it. Goro tensed. His tail coiled around Akira tighter, almost painfully, and Akira pondered for a second if petting a merman like a cat was a terrible idea, especially if said merman could drown him if he wanted.

However, when he combed his fingers through silky locks, the tail marginally relaxed, and Akira didn’t have to worry about hobbling back to the beach with a broken leg. A warbled noise came from Goro then; it wasn’t a growl or an outright ‘stop’, so Akira kept his hand there, fingertips brushing his scalp. Goro’s tail loosened even more. His hands were still shaking, though.

“You really don’t need to worry,” Akira reiterated, watching Ryuji talk to the others in the distance. “We would never do this to put you in danger. You’ve been through so much as it is.”

No response, so Akira kept talking. Talking helped in a lot of situations, he’d learned. “We swim all of the time here, and we aren’t nearly at home as you are in the water.” He nudged his free knee against Goro’s tail, chuckling a little. “We would’ve ran and never looked back if we saw any sharks. Ryuji would’ve screamed, too.”

Hands adjusted their grip on his shirt, still trembling. 

Akira gently scratched along the mer’s velvety roots. “Plus, there’s been plenty of old myths about curses and merpeople, and I don’t want to risk any of that by accidentally feeding you to a shark.”

That rewarded him a few bubbles, them popping among reaching the surface, and Akira imagined that was a laugh. People always laughed at his jokes anyway. Mermen shouldn’t be an exception.

Akira was about to continue on, but Makoto then waved at him, getting his attention. Instead of talking, she gave a thumbs up and then a thumbs down, pointing at Goro with her other hand. Understanding that she was asking if he was okay or not, Akira held up his free hand and did a so-so gesture. Goro _was_ getting better, but that was all he could say. 

Makoto nodded before placing a hand on her forehead. Right, Goro’s temperature. 

“Hey, can you raise your head out of the water for me?” he asked the mer, stopping his petting. “I want to make sure your fever’s going down. I can touch your forehead to check.”

There was a low, stuttering trill. More bubbles floated up until Goro anchored his trembling hands higher and lifted his head partially out of the water, keeping his mouth submerged. His eyes were closed. 

Akira didn’t question it. He placed the back of his hand on Goro’s forehead, able to tell that the mer was definitely cooler now than he was before. “Feels like you’re slowly getting back to normal,” Akira said, giving Makoto a thumbs up. “Do you feel better?”

A drawn-out and choppy whistle was his answer. 

“Is that a yes?”

Another more concise one. 

“Okay.” Akira lowered his hand. Goro didn’t sink back under. “Can I check your eyes too? I want to make sure they’re clearing up.”

Goro gave a quiet hum as he blinked them open, and Akira's breath caught in his throat at how puffy and _red_ they were. They weren’t like that before. Those slitted eyes were glossy as well, and he was sure it wasn’t because of the water. He’d seen Ann and Makoto watch too many romance movies to not recognize those signs.

“Goro…” Akira started softly, frowning in concern. Maybe he _hadn’t_ been laughing earlier. “Have you been crying?” Yet another thing to remind him how human Goro seemed, how deeply this affected him.

The eyes in question widened in shock and many other emotions that Akira didn’t have time to discern because Goro closed them and dipped back into the water. His head was back against Akira’s chest, tremors wracking his body.

Something tugged within Akira, and he decided then and there that Goro needed a break. 

“Let’s…” Akira placed his hand back on his head. More bubbles. “Let’s get your bandages changed. Haru brought the kit with us.” Anything to get him out of the water for a while, so he could breathe.

He barely heard the weak chirp that came after.

“Alright.” Akira reached down to pry his shirt from curled fingers. “You’re gonna have to let me go so I can walk back. If you want to keep your eyes closed, I can guide you.”

Akira thought that Goro would put up a bit of a fight, but the mer let go of his shirt and hastily clamped onto Akira’s right wrist with both hands. Goro’s tail slowly unraveled around Akira’s leg after that. Purple scales glittered beneath the surface as the tail twitched restlessly. 

Akira wasted no time in sloshing through the water. Goro easily kept his side, moving near silently as the depth steadily decreased. The beach had quieted when his friends saw Akira returning. Multiple mouths opened to ask, but Akira shook his head, wanting to wait until Goro calmed down. 

His pajama pants began chafing uncomfortably when he reached the shallows, but he couldn’t focus for long about that. When Goro felt the sand grazing his stomach, he opened his eyes and let Akira’s wrist go, dragging himself along with his elbows the rest of the way. He left a trail in the sand as he kept going and going until the water merely lapped at the underside of his stomach and tail. He was breathing heavily when he stopped - no doubt because of the strain on his injuries, among other things - and Akira couldn’t help to wonder if it was _just_ a shark thing, because this…

“Goro?” Futaba’s hesitant voice rang out, and the mer stiffened before smacking his tail against the sand, creating a small splash.

He didn’t look at her when he hissed, “What?”

She stepped toward him, fidgeting with the purple fluff in her arms. “Do you want your blanket?”

Goro looked at her then, surprise on his face until something akin to shame set in. He lowered his head and gave a shallow nod. 

Futaba dipped the blanket in the sea water, getting most of it wet, before shuffling over to the mer. She spread it over him evenly, but it was for naught because Goro pulled a portion of the blanket over his head, laying down and slightly curling up. 

That same something from before pulled even tighter inside Akira as he rejoined his speechless friends, shoving his hands inside of his drenched pockets. 

Makoto then turned to him, voice soft. “We…might need to take this slow.”

“Yeah.” That was a given.

The question was if Goro would _let_ them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He didn't get to try the pancakes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Goro ever get his pancakes? Stay tuned to find out!

After a brief, low voiced discussion, they came to a decision that the phrase ‘show, don’t tell’ would work best in this situation. If Goro didn’t believe their words, then they’d show him that the enclosed cove was safe. 

The group then split up. The girls boarded the cart so they could change into their swimsuits while Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke opted to stay behind with the purple lump that was Goro. Akira clutched the first aid kit and watched Haru drive the vehicle out of sight, tracks behind left in the golden sand. Once they were gone, he focused on where Morgana was pawing at the buried mer’s side, meowing loudly. 

Akira shared a look with Ryuji and Yusuke before making his way over. “Come on, Goro. Get out from under there so we can change your bandages.” He kneeled down in the sand when he got close enough, feeling water soak through his pajama bottoms. He couldn’t wait until the girls got back with his swimming trunks. “If you don’t, you’re going to make Morgana worry.” He hoped that keeping things light-hearted would calm Goro down, bringing back the peace they had yesterday. 

“Yeah, man.” Ryuji picked up a nearby shell and tossed it into the water, causing it to skip one, two, three times before sinking under the surface. “And Morgana stress-cleans himself. You _don’t_ want to see one of his hairballs.” He shuddered. “It’s freakin’ _gross_ when he throws it up _.”_

Yusuke sank down at Akira’s side. “It is...rather inelegant. Not one of Morgana’s finer moments.” The cat in question hopped onto the lump, pawing at the blankets and giving a loud _mrrrreow._ “Ah, he is getting rather restless.”

Morgana continued to nudge, the soothing sounds of the rolling tide filled the air, and eventually, the lump of purple shifted. It was a small movement by the edge, catching Akira’s attention. He couldn’t help but to smile when a hand slid out from under the blanket with splayed fingers. Morgana’s tail curled as he landed back into the sand and nuzzled his head against the mer’s palm, purring. 

“It’s funny how fast he took to Goro.” Akira glanced up at Ryuji, tone teasing. “Especially since it took awhile for him to get used to you.” There had been many battles between those two when Morgana was younger.

Ryuji huffed. “Well, Morgana hasn’t tried to steal Goro’s food yet, _or_ clawed at his ankles for accidentally stepping on his tail _once!”_

Akira rose a brow. “Once?”

“I mean, ugh…” Ryuji floundered with his words. “Morgana was small back then, okay!? And he ran everywhere…”

Yusuke hummed in thought. “I had visited your apartment many of times, and I don’t recall ever stepping on him once-”

“When did this become all about me?” Ryuji asked with the hint of a whine in his voice. He crossed his arms, addressing the mound that had sprouted an arm. “C’mon, Goro! Let them work on ya so they can stop teasin’ me.”

Goro didn’t move at the plea, but for some reason, Akira wasn’t that surprised. So, Akira gave Ryuji a break and made another effort to get the mer up. “Teasing aside, let’s get this over with, Goro. Some sand might’ve gotten underneath the bandaging, and we need to take care of that.”

No response. Lithe fingers scratched behind Morgana’s ear. 

It was Yusuke’s turn next. “We will not mention your little episode, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Akira resisted the urge to sigh. He wanted them to not say _anything_ of what happened, but the words were in the open now. “It’s all in the past, anyway.”

Interestingly enough, that got Goro to move. The merman pulled his hand away from Morgana - who meowed in protest - before slowly sitting up in the sand, the blanket pooling around his waist. Goro didn’t look them in the eyes, fingers bunching up the purple felt. Morgana was content with laying by the mer’s side. 

Akira looked him over, studying the parts of Goro’s face that weren't hidden by locks of hair. He seemed to be getting better, color returning to his skin and pink flushes fading away. His eyes weren’t as red either. That was good. It was becoming more clear that drying out was the main reason for the fever, not the food or any infections. Change in environment was still up until the air, though. 

“Okay, let’s get to it,” Akira said, opening the kit and taking out the bandages along with the alcohol. He handed the wrappings over to Yusuke before getting started. “Arms up.” Goro obeyed without a question, and Akira leaned forward to begin peeling off the ones around his chest. A portion of it had been wrinkled by the mer’s hasty escape out of the water. “So, how was your sleep last night?” Akira started a conversation to get Goro out of his own head. “Before the hot flashes, that is.”

“I slept fine,” was Goro’s answer. His voice was quiet and controlled now, but Akira heard hints of weariness as well. Right, Akira didn’t know how long his peaceful rest lasted. “The water cooled, but the br...blanket made it warm enough.”

“I bet so.” Yusuke pinched a piece of the blanket with his forefinger and thumb. “It seems thick and fuzzy enough to retain plenty of body heat. And I’m sure that the bathtub itself didn’t cause any discomfort because of the blanket as well.”

Goro nodded, wincing when Akira accidentally pulled a bit too hard on the adhesive. “What...is it made out of?”

Akira thought about that for a moment, setting the bandages aside and readying the alcohol. “Uh, cotton, maybe? Or fleece?”

Yusuke studied the blanket. “Fleece, if I was to guess.”

Goro looked up for the first time. “Fl...eece?” He tilted his head at Yusuke and then Akira. “Cootin?”

Akira shouldn’t find the way Goro mispronounced words to be cute, but the curiosity shining in his expressive eyes didn’t help. “Cotton,” he corrected. “It’s a fluffy plant we grow on land.”

“And fleece is a synthetic wool,” Yusuke added. When Goro’s brows creased, he explained, “Wool is curly hair sheared from a sheep.”

Ryuji scoffed at the explanation while Akira good-naturedly rolled his eyes. Right, because that would _completely_ clear up Goro’s confusion. He most likely had no idea what a shear was-

Goro blinked. “A...sheeeep? Is that another plant?”

There was a brief pause, and Akira wanted to hit himself because of _course_ he wouldn’t know what a sheep was. He didn’t know that cats existed until yesterday. 

Akira shook his head as he started cleaning the bites. Goro hissed quietly at the sting, and he smiled apologetically. “No, it’s an animal that uh…” He thought about the best way to describe a sheep.

Turns out, Ryuji had him covered. “So, y’know dolphins, right?” Goro slowly nodded, and Akira couldn’t wait to see where the blonde went with this. “Okay, so, imagine a dolphin _covered_ with hair like...like Akira’s but a shaggier.” Goro frowned, but it seemed like he was following along for now. “Get rid of the tail and flippers, instead giving it four legs with hooves.”

“Hooves?”

“They don’t have paws like Morgana or feet like humans do.” Akira wiped away some grains of sand that rested near a wound. “They’re like...hard shells.”

Goro’s frown deepened, but he didn’t get to question it. Ryuji was on a roll. “Right! So next give the dolphin pointed ears on top of its head, weird rectangle eyes, and there you go! You got a sheep!”

“Oh,” Yusuke interjected. “Also, sheep don’t click and whistle like dolphins do. They baa.”

“Baa?”

“It’s more like _baa-aaa-aaa.”_

Goro stared at Yusuke for a moment too long, and Akira had to fight to keep laughter at bay. Then the mer asked Akira, “Is this a real animal?” The suspicion in his words was nearly palpable.

“Yep.” Akira dabbed at sensitive skin. “Can’t make this stuff up.”

Ryuji chuckled. “You think sheep are weird? What until you learn about kangaroos, dude!”

He described them in as much detail as he could while Goro stared in disbelief. Then, Ryuji rattled on about other weird animals out there that the merman hadn’t known about. Yusuke joined in enthusiastically as well, and Akira helped them out with comparisons if they got stuck. Akira never thought they would be having this kind of conversation, but if it kept Goro distracted at least for a while, he was all for it. 

The descriptions went on for a good amount of time - Goro listening while petting Morgana, who had settled into his lap - and Akira finished wrapping the mer back up when Goro shook his head, doubt written all over his face.

“Wait,” he said, interrupting Ryuji. “I can picture kang...kangaroos, elephants, and even pl-platypuses, but _osraches?_ ”

“Ostriches,” Akira corrected, leaning back on his hands. 

“Those.” Goro’s nose scrunched as he got his thoughts together. “Birds should never be that big. They wouldn’t fly.”

Yusuke held up a finger. “But we told you about penguins, remember? They don’t fly either.”

“But they swim with wings. Os...triches-“ Goro glanced at Akira, and Akira nodded with a smile. “-can’t use wings if that big. It’s like whale swimming with seal flippers.”

A laugh bubbled out of Akira with that one.

Yusuke cradled his chin. “It is strange when you put it that way, but ostriches are indeed real.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji put his hand in the air. “Considering they’re like _this_ tall and heavy as hell, they don’t need to fly. They can run and kick predators away when they need to! They can crack skulls I think!”

“...Where do they live?”

“ _Far_ away.” Akira reassured him, seeing the caution on Goro’s face. He was torn between laughing again and moving on to the next animal because of what Goro had gone through. “Nowhere near this island.”

Goro marginally relaxed, and before Ryuji could pick another obscure animal to surprise the mer with, the sounds of approaching voices caught their attention. Akira looked up to see Haru driving the cart back over, her and the girls in their bathing suits. Futaba sat in the front seat, arms barely reaching around a colorful beach ball. 

He then saw the subtle awe on Goro’s face as the cart approached. He must've not noticed it during his earlier episode. “That’s what we brought you here in,” Akira informed when Haru parked the vehicle. “It’s called a golf cart. Pretty handy when you’re lazy and don’t feel like walking somewhere.”

Goro gave a soft chirp at that, but otherwise didn’t respond as he examined the wheels. 

Haru put it in park, and Ann smiled as she stepped out of the vehicle. “We’re back! Hope you didn’t miss us!”

“The only thing I was longing for was my swim trunks,” Yusuke said as he stood, and Ann huffed before digging into one of the seats and holding up a blue pair. “Much appreciated.” He grabbed them and went behind a nearby palm tree to change.

Akira was about to get up as well to retrieve his own, but then Makoto bounded over to where he and Goro were sitting. She was carrying two containers of...food?

“It crossed my mind that you hadn’t had breakfast yet, so I went ahead and fixed you these,” Makoto told Goro once she got close enough. The mer sniffed the air, curious. “One is just another sushi box since we already know that you like them, while the other is the breakfast we had this morning. It’s the serving we were going to give you, actually. I believe it’s safe to eat, given your recovery.” Makoto glanced at Akira and bobbled her head at Ann. “Ann had placed it in the microwave while...everything was going on.”

The real hero of today, right there. “Awesome.” Akira raised a brow at Goro and grabbed hold of Morgana who was a _bit_ too curious about the food. “So, what will it be, Goro? You want to eat the sushi, or try what we had first?” 

There was splashing before Goro could answer, and Akira turned his head to see everyone else sloshing into the water, Futaba tossing the beach ball up and down. Goro was watching them as well, eyes sharp and body tense. 

“Hey,” Akira said to regain his attention. When Goro finally met his gaze, he asked again, “Which one?”

Goro quickly glanced back at Ryuji and Ann currently splashing each other before answering, “Your breakfast. It has an interesting smell.”

“You can tell already?” Makoto questioned, holding the sushi box out for Akira to take. He did, and she popped the lid off of the pancake breakfast container. “You must have an incredible sense of smell.”

Goro hummed, reaching out to grab the container when she offered. His eyes dilated when the aroma hit his nose, and he chirruped. 

“Smells good, right?” Akira leaned closer to him, pointing at the contents. “Those are pancakes, those are a couple strips of bacon, and those are some bananas and strawberries.” It looked similar to how the plate was prepared last time, but Makoto had already cut the pancakes and drizzled syrup on them to save space. Hopefully he liked it.

It seemed like Goro didn’t know where to start. Akira shared an amused glance with Makoto before suggesting, “I say start with the main dish.”

“The pan...cakes?” Goro asked, and Akira nodded. The mer then began to reach into the container to grab a pre-cut piece, but Makoto stopped him.

“It’s not a good idea to eat it with your hands.” Makoto gave a small smile, motioning to the fork laying in there as well. “I know you’re used to it, but they’re usually eaten with a fork. It’s easier, and it keeps your fingers from getting sticky.”

Goro blinked down at the metal utensil before picking it up by its handle. He eyed the fork, poking one of the prongs with a curious finger. “You use this to eat? Like claws?”

Makoto mulled it over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “In a way, yes.”

“Makoto!”

Hearing Haru’s voice, Akira looked over to find her waist-deep in the water, waving something in her hands. “I found a pretty shell that I want you to see!”

Makoto giggled. “Coming!” She took a step toward the rolling tide, saying to Goro, “I hope you enjoy your breakfast!” She briefly waved and waded into the water, but not before giving Akira a meaningful look. He acknowledged it with a subtle nod. After Goro ate, it should be easier to persuade him to try swimming again. Maybe. 

Goro stared after her, jaw tight, before shifting his attention back down to the fork. He examined it, then the pancakes, and then the fork again. After a few seconds of this, Akira chuckled and held out a hand. “Let me see it.” Goro made a small noise in his throat before handing it over, intently watching Akira position his fingers properly around the fork. “This is how you hold it, and then…” Akira pretended to stab a piece of pancake. “You poke it and bring it to your mouth.”

Akira returned the fork, and Goro tried to copy what he had done. After dropping the thing for the third time - Goro visibly growing frustrated - Akira decided to help out again. “Like this.” He took the utensil and placed it in Goro’s hand, forcing himself not to think much of it as he touched damp fingers, positioning them correctly around the utensil. “There.”

Goro was silent when he did it, studying their hands. When Akira pulled back, the mer tried yet again to pick up a slice. The fork wasted no time in clattering back into the container.

Goro took a deep breath, clicking along with the exhale, and asked, “Do I _need_ to use it?”

Akira bit his lip to keep from smiling. He was sure Goro wouldn’t appreciate it. “Preferably, yeah. Because of what Makoto said before, and well, salt water will definitely ruin the taste.” Akira thought about it for a moment, and an idea popped into his head. An idea that he probably shouldn’t go through with, but he didn’t want the food getting cold…

“I’ll do it this time,” Akira decided, grabbing the fork and picking up the pancake piece with ease. He held it closer to Goro’s surprised face. “You can practice how to use it later, if you want, but it’s better to eat these things warm.”

Goro, apparently, didn’t share his slight reluctancy. The mer simply tilted his head at the offered food before parting his lips and leaning forward. “Don’t bite the fork too hard,” Akira warned as Goro bit down, the pancake disappearing into his mouth. Akira carefully slid the fork out while Goro experimentally chewed.

The next second, Goro gasped and his eyes flew wide. Chirps and trills filled the air after he swallowed, and Akira figured that was a good sign. He stabbed another slice, grinning. “Good, huh?”

“It’s…” Goro barely waited until Akira lifted the fork to take another mouthful. He closed his eyes and hummed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and sounding suspiciously like a _purr._ Akira stared in shock. Mers could _do_ that? “It’s deli...delicious. Everything is _so_ sweet out of the water.”

“Um, yeah.” Akira struggled to pull himself together, but Goro’s content face and the sound he was _still_ making were not a great pair for his sanity. “We have a lot of sweets up here. Try these.” He skewered a strawberry and a banana. 

“Fruit, right?” Goro asked after finishing what he had in his mouth. Akira nodded, and Goro eagerly plucked them from the fork. He chewed; a trail of red juice escaped his lips before he licked it away. “Messy, but good. Do you use the fork on b...bacon too?”

Akira almost didn’t hear him, focused on getting his heart rate under control. He had known that this was a bad idea. Goro looked too human, he was too attractive, and honestly, Akira would've _been_ asked for his number if he had legs. 

“No, you can eat it with your hands.” Akira somehow got his tongue to work. “It’s meat from a pig.”

Goro picked up a strip, sniffing it. “Pig?”

“Uh…a fat, hairless sheep.”

Goro chittered before nibbling on the bacon. He frowned, but continued eating it anyway. 

“Different?” Akira guessed.

The mer slowly nodded, finishing half of the strip. “Different, but still good. Harder than I’m used to.”

Akira understood that. The only meat Goro ate was raw and soft, for all he knew. “Ryuji would be glad to hear that. It’s one of his favorites.” Akira then poked another slice of pancake, and Goro perked up. He ate it with the smallest of smiles on his face, another purr reaching Akira’s ears. It was deeper and smoother than Morgana’s, yet softer in a way. 

Yeah, Akira needed Goro to finish this as soon as possible.

So, the next few minutes were filled with Akira simultaneously feeding an enraptured Goro and stomping down any embarrassment when the others noticed what he was doing. No one said anything, though, just casting him and Goro amused looks from the water. He was definitely going to hear about this later. 

When the mer finished, Akira offered the sushi container - which Morgana had been trying to claw his way into the entire time - but Goro declined, saying that he was full. 

Akira smiled. “I’m glad that you’re not a picky eater. Breakfast only gets better from here.” He then stood, Morgana meowing in protest. “Well, I’m gonna hop in the water with the others.” He wiped some sand off his pajamas. “Want to join us? It’s probably not good to cook under the sun.”

All of the sated positivity Goro had drained from his face. His hands lowered to bunch into the blanket again as he casted his gaze to the shifting waters. The others were playing a game in a circle, trying their best to keep the beach ball from touching the water. They were doing well until Futaba splashed Ryuji in the face, causing him to miss. She then squealed when she was tackled into the water.

Akira walked over to the cart, knowing that pushing and pressing wasn’t going to help. “Morgana’ll keep you company if you don’t, given that he doesn’t wander off somewhere.” He placed the container in an empty seat, grabbing his swimming trunks that were on the other. Morgana was already in the cart, sniffing around the top. “You _just_ ate,” Akira said. “You seriously can’t be still hungry.”

Morgana gave him a _look_ and a tail whip before finding a way to get into the box.

“Good luck opening it.” Akira shook his head and went over to the tree Yusuke had changed behind earlier. He took his time in peeling off his wet and sandy clothes, sighing in relief when he donned the swimming trunks. One of the best things about being on a semi-private island was no one - other than his friends, but modestly was barely a thing between them anyway - to catch him doing this. 

Finished, Akira balled his pajamas up and dumped them onto the cart. Morgana was basically boxing the container now, and Goro was still staring at the sparkling surface. Akira didn’t say anything when he jogged by the merman, splashing through the cooler water. Ryuji noticed him first, waving him over while Futaba pouted, brushing soaked orange hairs out of her face.

“Finally gettin’ in, huh?” Ryuji retrieved the ball that floated closest to him. “About time!”

Akira closed the distance between himself and the group. “Well, Goro needed help with his food, so I had to-”

“ _Had_ to?” Futaba grinned at him with a sparkle in her eyes that he didn’t like. “More like _wanted_ to. Pretty sure he could’ve figured out a fork eventually.”

“I didn’t want his food getting cold…”

“Uh huh.” Futaba hit the ball into the air when Ryuji passed it to her. “But you didn’t see how you were staring at him!”

Akira felt the embarrassment creeping back up. “What do you mean?”

Haru giggled, tipping the ball over to Yusuke. “You know how Ryuji looks at meat, or how Ann looks at chocolate cake?”

“Okay, I wasn’t _drooling._ I know that much.”

“I don’t _drool!”_ Ryuji and Ann argued at the same time, wearing similar pouts. 

“Denial isn’t simply a river in a desert,” Yusuke calmly rebutted as he smacked the ball over to Akira. Two pairs of eyes glared at him. 

Akira heavily exhaled, knowing how he felt back there and also knowing that hiding it from his long-time friends wasn’t going to work. Especially since Makoto was staring at him thoughtfully. Nothing got past her. “Look, I’m just going to be honest here.” He shuffled over a bit in the water to continue the volley. “If I had met Goro on campus or somewhere else, I would’ve asked him for a date on the spot.”

“You know what? I’m not that surprised.” Ann hit it over to Futaba. “He does seem like your type, ignoring the tail and stuff. And he _is_ really pretty.”

“Gorgeous, even.” Yusuke chimed in. “Similar to Akira, I would’ve asked him to model for a painting if we’d run into him on a regular day.”

Futaba nearly tripped in the water trying to bump the ball back up. “You really have to stop asking random people on the street to model for you, Inari.”

“No reward is without risk.”

Makoto sighed as she kept the ball in the air. Akira didn’t know if that sigh was for Yusuke’s questionable passion or for Akira’s developing crush for a scaled half-fish man. Probably both. “I don’t blame you for feeling attracted to him, Akira, but remember...we know next to nothing about him or his species.”

Akira caught the ball with a grin. “So, you’re saying that if we do learn about them, I can have a romantic beach-side date?” Makoto deadpanned at him, and he laughed, passing it over to Ryuji. “I know, I know. Me thinking that he’s pretty doesn’t mean anything, really.”

“It better not!” Ryuji whacked the ball up. “Because, dude, he’s half _fish,”_ he emphasized like that was all he had to say. 

Akira shrugged. “Worked for the Little Mermaid.”

“Ariel had _legs_ when she met the guy!”

“Eh, details.”

“I think it’s cute!” Haru went for the ball, and Akira appreciated her positivity. “And clearly Goro doesn’t seem to mind!”

Makoto backed up a little when it was sent her way. “I don’t think it’s that. Either he didn’t really notice, or he doesn’t understand. We’re most likely the first humans he’s interacted with.” She didn’t get to hit the ball for a gust of sea breeze ripped across the water, carrying it over her head. The ball was then deposited closer to the shore. Makoto frowned. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“Aw…” Futaba whined. “We were at ten! Streak killer!”

“Akira caught the ball at one point, though!”

“Didn’t hit the water!”

“She’s got a point,” Akira teased - receiving another unimpressed look - before moving to fetch the ball. He paused however, seeing that it was being carried closer to the beach by the tide. It was aiming right at Goro, actually, who unfortunately hadn’t moved from his spot. He was aptly watching the ball float toward him. Wondering if this would work, Akira called to him, “Hey, Goro!”

Goro raised his head, giving a whistle in response. 

Akira pointed at the ball. “Can you bring that back to us, please?” Hopefully being in the water for this long was enough proof that there were no sharks nearby right at this moment.

Goro opened his mouth to say something, but then he snapped it closed, fingers curling into the blanket. He returned his attention to the ball, watching it bob up and down, before closing his eyes and seemingly taking a deep breath. 

Akira kept his smile in check when the mer moved the blanket to the side. Ann quietly gasped behind him. “Oh! Is he really…?”

He believed so, since now Goro was slowly dragging himself through the shallows until the water was up to his neck. He stopped - tail flicking sand behind him - before ducking his head beneath the surface and sliding his entire body under. 

There were hushed cheers going on behind him, but Akira just watched Goro’s shifting outline tentatively approach the colorful ball. A hand reached out of the water when he got close enough, and the ball was slowly but surely guided back over to the group. 

“What splendid progress,” Yusuke whispered loud enough so only they could hear. 

The beach ball was led right to Akira. He picked it up and smiled when Goro poked his head out of the water. He tried not to focus too much on the water rolling down his face. “Thank you.”

Now that he was closer, Akira could see Goro’s tail twitching nervously behind him. He said nothing when the mer drifted to his side, smooth scales brushing against his leg. Goro averted his gaze though, acting like he wasn’t uncomfortable being this deep. “You’re welcome,” he said, voice slightly wavering but steadier than when he was in the water before. 

“You up for playin’ with us, Goro?” Ryuji asked with a smirk. “We could use someone fast in the water to chase down the hits that _some_ people miss.” He cut his eyes over to Makoto, who sighed yet again.

“I…” Goro glanced back over to his abandoned blanket. Morgana was laying down on it, having given up on his sushi theft. There was another flick of the mer’s tail. “I can try.”

Ann clapped her hands. “Awesome! You were watching us, so you know how the game goes, right? Just hit the ball to keep it out of the water!” Ryuji tossed it over to her, and she knocked it up. “Like that! Let’s see if you can do it!”

The ball fell in Goro’s direction, and he watched it, maneuvering himself where it was going to land. He bumped the ball up just as it was about to hit the water, flying in a perfect arc over to Makoto. 

“Nice!” Akira praised. Goro softly cooed, sinking somewhat in the water as Makoto bounced it over to Haru. She successfully passed the ball to Yusuke, who hit it to Ryuji, and so on.

When it was Akira’s turn, another gust of wind made itself known, making the ball veer a sharp left. Akira knew that he wasn’t going to be able to push through the water in time, and Goro understood that as well. With a flap of his tail, the mer effortlessly glided through the water, saving the ball before it could splash down.

Ann and Ryuji cheered as Haru readied herself to hit. Goro returned to Akira’s side, circling his legs once and popping his head back out of the water. “Definitely saved the game there. Thanks.” Akira smiled down at him, glad that Goro wasn’t a shivering mess like before. He was slowly relaxing, expression smoothening out.

Goro looked up at him and hummed, lips twitching in what almost liked like a smirk. “Like I said.” He then watched the ball arc into the air. Akira startled a bit when a tail fin brushed the back of his knee. “Legs aren’t meant for water.”

Akira chuckled, willing away the tingly feeling against his skin that seemed to linger. “Yeah, well-“ He volleyed the incoming ball to Makoto. “-we make do.”

Goro trilled at that, and the game continued. It was nearly smooth sailing as the count kept climbing, but the wind was persistent in trying to end their streak. Luckily, Goro was there to dash over when Futaba couldn’t reach high enough, or when Yusuke stumbled attempting to chase the ball. 

No matter who he helped, he always returned to Akira, though, and Futaba noticed if her wiggling eyebrows and cheeky grin were any hint. 

Akira rolled his eyes as her, knowing that this wasn't going to be extent of her teasing. Not by a long shot.

The game kept going for a while until Ann caught the ball and held it against her hip. “We’re at, fifty, right?” she breathily asked but didn’t wait for an answer before saying, “Yeah, that’s good enough. Time for a break!”

“Actually, I think we were only at forty-”

“Break time!” Ann loudly repeated over Yusuke, tossing him the ball. “I mean, you guys can do whatever you want, but I’m about to clutch some zzz’s on a towel and get my tan on.” 

Haru clasped her hands together. “A nap on the beach sounds lovely! Especially with the summer breeze!”

“I have been meaning to work on my tan while we were here…” Makoto poundered aloud. 

“Count me in because my legs are _killing_ me!” Futaba complained, gazing longingly at the golden sands. “I’m not gonna make it back…” She gasped when a thought came to her. “Goro!” She focused on the mer, who fully lifted his head out of the water at the sound of his name. “Drag me to shore!”

Goro inquisitively stared at her. “Are your legs that weak?” 

“Nah, she’s just a drama queen.” Ann linked arms with Futaba, pulling her along as she sloshed through the water. “Come on, you can make it!”

Futaba groaned with every step she took. 

Haru followed with an amused smile while Makoto hesitated, asking Goro, “Do you want to join us? Take a...little breather? Or are you alright?”

There was a beat of quiet, and Akira felt scales brush against this leg again. Goro produced a series of low clicks before answering, “I’m...fine, for now.” He smiled at her, small and soft. “Thank you for asking.”

“O-Oh! Of course!” Makoto returned the smile after recovering from her surprise, and Akira sent her a smug look. It seemed like Goro could charm anyone he wanted, so it wasn’t Akira’s fault for being drawn in.

Makoto walked away with an embarrassed blush before he could say any of that though, and Ryuji muttered, “I’m glad he doesn’t go to our school. Girls would be all over him and _ugh.”_ Goro curiously looked over to him, chirping, and Ryuji awkwardly chuckled, saying louder, “Uh, it’s nothin’! How about we, um…”

“I think it’s a fine time to search around for some beautiful shells.” Yusuke saved him, examining the cove and nodding. “A year is plenty of time for the sea to gift me more delicacies to capture on a canvas.”

Ryuji groaned. “And you want us to help with that?”

“Yes, the cove is quite large, and who knows how deep they could be buried in the sand.”

Ryuji was about to complain again, but Akira interrupted with a grin. “Come on, Ryuji. Just think of it as more exercise. Swimming against the tide and all that.”

“But there’s barely any current-“ Ryuji gave up his argument and slumped. Good choice. “ _Fine,_ whatever. This better be the best thing you ever painted, dude.”

Yusuke nodded with a smile. “I’ll try my hardest.”

Ryuji mumbled under his breath before swimming deeper into the cove. Akira supposed that he should get started too, kicking off and heading toward the side opposite of the blonde. He submerged himself enough to dunk his head, cool seawater replacing the warm sun’s rays. His eyes stung somewhat when he opened them against the water, but they quickly adjusted. He had been doing this for years, after all.

He leisurely kicked and propelled himself forward, scanning the shifting sands for a moment before glancing behind him. Unsurprisingly, Goro was trailing him closely, eyes snapping side-to-side to scan their surroundings. Akira took a moment to watch him in his own element, the thought that he was swimming with an actual mermaid - none of those fake aquarium attractions - was simply incredible.

Even though Akira was a talented swimmer, Goro was understandably leagues above him. He moved through the water like he was floating rather than swimming, his tail barely swaying as he went. Those purple scales shimmered beneath the scattered rays of the sun, and that would’ve held Akira’s attention if the mer’s face wasn’t as eye-catching.

The color of Goro’s eyes popped even more now that they were both under, and so did the scaly freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. They sparked down here, Akira resisting the ridiculous urge to touch them along with his flowing hair - again. Goro’s entire existence was so surreal and...captivating.

A sharp trill then derailed his train of thought, and Akira blinked to find Goro staring back at him, brows somewhat furrowed. Caught red-handed, Akira snapped his gaze back down to the sand. A few bubbles escaped his mouth as he shook his head. Goro was possibly the prettiest person he’d ever seen, yes, but that didn’t mean he should ogle at him like that. Goro wasn’t a rare item displayed at a museum. 

Getting his mind on track, Akira searched for any shells and ignored the feeling of Goro’s eyes still on him. He didn’t see much around, barring pieces of floating seaweed, the occasional stick, and small stones that definitely didn’t make this task easier. 

Akira then startled when something poked his side. He turned in the water to see Goro pointing to something to their right. Akira followed his finger and smiled when he spotted a few shells sticking out of the sand. He breached the surface to take a breath before swimming deeper into the water. Goro watched in interest as he did so. His gills fluttered against his neck. 

Akira didn’t stare, instead focusing on the shells like he was supposed to. One was an brown oyster shell, laying there mostly uncovered. It was ridged and mostly intact, but it wasn’t up to Yusuke’s standards, he was sure. He swept it aside and instead grabbed at what seemed to be a conch shell. He pulled it out of the sand, liking its rusty color and the smoothness on the inside. This would do.

Goro was examining the shell as well. Akira caught his attention, pointing at the conch and nodding. The mer tilted his head, contemplating, before digging around to unearth the rest of the shells. Akira planted his feet on the ground and stood, taking another breath when he met air. He raked dripping hair out of his face and looked around the cove. The girls were laying in different positions on the beach while Yusuke and Ryuji were nowhere to be found. Probably underwater. 

Akira inspected the conch again, now finding small cracks in it the water hid before, but he could still picture Yusuke using it. He lowered the shell when Goro’s head popped up, along with another conch that was in better condition than the one Akira had. There were barely any cracks, and bright yellow streaks replaced the dull red color. 

“Yusuke’s definitely going to like this one.” Akira took it, seeing that the shell was a little bigger than the one he found. “Yellow is one of his favorite colors.”

“What’s yours?”

“Hm?” Akira kept busy comparing the shells because Goro’s face was a _bit_ too close to be considered normal. For humans, anyway. Akira had no idea what merperson etiquette was. “My favorite color? Red, I guess. How about you?”

It was when Goro looked away that Akira glanced at him. The mer was staring at the beach, at his blanket. “Purple. It’s not a common color where I live. It’s eye catching.”

 _Like you are?_ Akira had to bite his tongue to keep from saying that out loud. “Solid choice,” he uttered instead. “It has red in it, so I approve.” 

Goro huffed, and it sounded suspiciously like a breathy laugh. Akira already decided that he wanted to hear it again. “I’m glad that you apprrr...approve.” He kept staring at the blanket for a few more seconds, the silence creeping towards awkward. When Akira was about to mention continuing the hunt for more shells, Goro faced him, eyes somber, and said, “Akira...I’m sorry about how I acted earlier.” His tail was twitchy again. “I know I surprised you, and I don’t usually-"

Akira shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize for that, Goro. Anyone else would’ve acted the same way.” Being scared after a traumatic event was normal; Goro had simply reacted in a way he didn’t expect. 

There a few low-pitched chitters and whistles as Goro glanced over at the exit of the cove, not seeming reassured by his words at all. His eyes grew distant.

Akira frowned. The little space between them was a non-concern compared to Goro’s state of mind. “Goro?” The mer blinked and slowly focused on him. “You know we’re all here to help you, right? In any way we can. If...you want to talk about it too, we’re here to listen.”

Goro didn’t respond immediately, searching Akira’s gaze for something Akira would never be able to guess. After what seemed like an eternity later, Goro nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He gave Akira more breathing room when he backed up slightly, tail brushing against his shin. “Let’s look for more shells.”

He dipped underwater before Akira could respond.

...At least that hadn't been a no.

Taking a breath, Akira rejoined Goro beneath the sparkling surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goro: "Oh yes, them land dwellers and their strange-" Looks at smudged writing on his palm. "-osraches."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I finally updated! I didn't forget about you guys!

“-and this one will go over here...hm. Or maybe here? Or there…”

“Yusuke, dude, you’ve been doing this for like twenty minutes.

“This position seems adequate as well...actually, how about-”

Yusuke was currently peering down at a mound of sea shells, scrutinizing their arrangement and ignoring Ryuji’s slightly concerned tone. Akira would’ve been worried as well about this behavior, if it had been anyone else _other_ than Yusuke. As it was, Akira found entertainment in how his artist friend would switch the places of two shells only to reverse the decision a minute later. Multiple times. 

“ _Ugh,”_ Ryuji groaned, tilting his head to the sky and being over dramatic. He shifted in the sand next to Akira, begging with his eyes. “Akirraaa...let’s go race or something.”

Akira shook his head, leaning back on his hands and feeling the cool tide splash over them. “Nah, I’m invested now.” Plus, he was fine staying out of the water for a bit after their rigorous shell hunt. He forgot how _picky_ Yusuke was with props. “Ask Goro to swim with you.”

“The brr...blue spiral shell would be best by the orange scal...scallop one, I believe.”

“Oh? You think so? The contrast is quite eye catching…”

Ryuji gave Akira a look, and Akira fought back a grin. 

After Yusuke gave Goro a brief - for the artist’s standards - rundown of what painting was, the mer was surprisingly interested in the process. Granted, it was probably just curiosity since painting didn’t exist below the waves, but Goro remained by a squatting Yusuke’s side as they contemplated the shell arrangements resting on the purple blanket. Goro was positioned so that the shallow rolling waves would keep him from getting too dry. 

Ryuji huffed, watching Goro tentatively scoot a conch shell one inch to the right per Yusuke’s request. “Do we tell him that not all artists are like this?”

“Like what?”

“Fussy for no reason! Like, seriously, it _really_ doesn’t matter how-“

“Of course it matters,” Yusuke understandably interrupted because he wasn’t that far away and Ryuji wasn’t exactly whispering. “My vision is my vision, and anything out of place will cause the universe to weep.”

“Do you have to be such a drama queen?”

“It comes with the territory, I’m afraid,” Yusuke said before scooting that aforementioned shell back over. 

Goro’s brows pinched together at that, tail slapping the sea foam, and Ryuji barked out a laugh. “See what I mean, man? Be lucky he’s not trying to paint you yet. He’d have you goin’ through a thousand poses or somethin’.”

The hint of annoyance on the mer’s face smoothed out to slight curiosity. “Yet?” Goro tilted his head at Ryuji before focusing on Yusuke. “You want to do it later?”

“Yes.” Yusuke used his fingers to make a frame, first aiming at the shells and then Goro. “You are a magnificent beauty of nature, and I would love to capture your essence on my canvas. When you are fully healed and with your permission, of course.”

Something akin to shock flashed in Goro’s eyes. “Beauty?” he repeated unsurely, testing the word like he’d never heard it before. “You want to paint me because I’m…”

“Beautiful, yes.” Yusuke went back to messing with the shells. “Was I unclear?”

Goro stared at him like he didn’t understand. Well, no, he had to understand what Yusuke was saying, but maybe...

Akira took a shot in the dark. “You don’t believe him?” 

Goro met his gaze, eyes wide and open and...something that Akira couldn’t name before there was a shift, and the mer turned his attention back to Yusuke. His expression was unreadable, almost guarded even as he said, “It’s...alright. I’ll let you.”

Yusuke smiled, apparently not noticing the off tone. “Wonderful. It would be a nice keepsake for when we inevitably part ways.”

Goro’s shoulders subtly tensed. Akira made a mental note of that as he reminded, “No open house showings though, Yusuke.” Having a picture of Goro out there, painted or not, didn’t sit well with him.

Yusuke nodded. “Of course. Goro’s existence is for our eyes only.” He scrutinized the delicately organized pile before standing up with a grunt. “Their arrangement is satisfactory, so I’m going to pick up my supplies and bring them back.”

Akira eyed the mound. The shells were sitting randomly, with no pattern whatsoever. One look at Ryuji’s lost face showed that he shared Akira’s thoughts. But hey, they weren’t aspiring artists for a reason. 

“The canvas, paint, and brrr..ushes, correct?” Goro asked.

“Among other things, but generally, yes,” Yusuke answered before shuffling through the sand toward the golf cart. He announced that he was taking a trip back to the girls, who were sunbathing a little distance away. Futaba gave a lazy thumbs up with her eyes closed.

“Bring back some drinks, please!” Makoto called from where she was laying on her stomach.

“I shall!” Yusuke slid into the driver’s seat, and Morgana abandoned his napping spot on the top, landing in the sand as Yusuke drove off. 

The cat padded over to Ann as Ryuji wasted no time in asking, “What about that race now? I’m getting too dry over here, dude!”

“You know that you can go into the water by yourself, right?” Akira teased, but he stood up anyway. “Or are you too scared of seaweed brushing against your leg again?”

“That was _one_ time!” Ryuji groaned when he hopped onto his feet. “Will you ever let that go?”

“And forget how high your voice went? Not a chance.” 

Goro stared up at Ryuji, confusion pulling at his lips. “You’re afraid of seaweed? They don’t...attack you.”

Ryuji sputtered.

Akira tried and failed to stifle a chuckle. “No, he’s-“ He had to stop himself, remembering who he was talking to and deciding that potential shark attacks or jellyfish stings shouldn’t be mentioned lightly around Goro. For now, at least. “Actually, yeah. It’s a deep-rooted phobia of his. Even has nightmares about them.”

Ryuji’s incredulous stare landed on him. “What.”

Akira waved a dismissive hand, switching the topic up and instead asking the mer, “We’re going back in, Goro. Are you coming with or staying here?” Goro still seemed more comfortable on the sand than he did in the water, but Akira wanted to ask anyway. 

“I’ll stay here and wait for Yus...Yusuke,” he said, stumbling over the artist’s name. His tail shifted in the golden sand. “Plus, I would win the rrrrace anyway. Wouldn’t be fair.”

Akira grinned. “True, but we should get an official time eventually just to see.” He’d be faster than any Olympic swimmer, that’s for sure. “Alright, c’mon, Ryuji. Don’t be mad when you lose.”

“As if!” Ryuji recovered from the surprise phobia imposed on him, smirking haughtily. “ _You’re_ goin’ down, man!” He stretched his arms above his head, beginning to wade into the water. “I swear I’ve gotten faster!”

Akira followed after him. “Mmhmm. Sure.”

They went deeper and deeper, aiming for a cliff lining the side as their starting point. It wasn’t until they made it there that Ryuji splashed him, demanding, “What the hell was that earlier with Goro? I’m not scared of seaweed! I don’t want him thinkin’ I’m a wuss!”

Akira chuckled after spitting salt water out of his mouth. “Nah, he doesn’t. Probably.” He sank lower beneath the tide, leaning back against the rocky cliff. “And I said it because I didn’t want to bring up anything predatory attacking you with Goro there,” Akira said as he looked back over at the mer, who was staring right back at him. 

When he got caught, however, Goro snapped his attention to the pile of shells. Hm.

“Oh, right…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. “The shark thing.”

“I bet he already forgot about it,” Akira reassured, gaze lingering on the beached mer for a second longer before eyeing the other side of the cove. The finish line. “So, the first one to reach the other side?”

“Yep!” Ryuji had a glint in his eyes as he got ready, Akira doing the same. “On three. One, two, three!”

* * *

Five races and a breath-holding competition later, Akira was drifting in the water exhausted yet satisfied.

Ryuji was doing the same next to him, the tide lapping at their sides. His silence spoke wonders about how much he was pouting. Akira trained his tired smile up to the cloudless sky. “Don’t feel so down, Ryuji. You almost held your breath longer than I did. I had been worried for a second.”

Ryuji shifted in the water, muttering under his breath, before raising his voice, “Just _wait_ until we get back on our boards, dude. That’s where I really shine.”

“It’s okay to lose sometimes, Ryu-“

“Just you wait!”

A chuckle bubbled out of him, lazy and relaxed. Akira kicked his feet a little just to feel the cool water flow around him. He didn’t go far however, for the sound of a running engine joined the caws of seagulls. 

“Huh? He’s back already?” Ryuji said Akira’s thoughts aloud as he lowered his legs, now standing in the chest-high water. Akira watched Yusuke reappear with a cart full of supplies. Ryuji scoffed, standing as well. “He’s _real_ eager to start paintin’.”

“That, and he’s probably excited to show Goro,” Akira assumed, seeing how the mer had perked up at the cart’s approach. It was interesting how the most mundane and everyday things to Akira pulled at Goro’s attention. “I’m getting a drink. Hopefully he didn’t forget the cooler.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

They sloshed out of the water as Yusuke grabbed little cans of paint by the arm-full. “The cooler is in the back,” Yusuke said when they approached, nodding over to the mentioned seat. Akira passed by the canvas, a small stand, and a multitude of brushes before getting to the cooler. 

He popped it open and tossed Ryuji a can of soda, hearing a familiar sizzle a second afterwards. Akira eyed the selection of sodas and bottles of water before looking over at the girls and calling, “Water or soda?”

“Water!”

“Water, please!”

“Soda pop me!”

“You _know_ the answer to that, Akira!”

Akira smiled at Futaba’s answer, passing the waters to Ryuji for Haru and Makoto. He grabbed sodas for Ann, Futaba, himself, and…

He faced Goro, who was watching Yusuke set everything up. “Hey, Goro!” The mer turned his head at the sound of his name, raising an eyebrow in question. “Want to try some soda?”

“Soda?” he repeated in that lilted accent of his. 

“Yeah, it’s something we drink. It’s sweet like the melted ice cream, but with bubbles.”

Goro’s nose scrunched up, but he nodded anyway. “I’ll...try it.”

“Cool.”

Akira gathered four drinks and followed Ryuji over to where the girls were. Futaba was sitting up with a smirk on her face, and Akira had a gut feeling about what was coming next. 

“What-“ She palmed the soda when he handed it to her. “-are you gonna teach him to drink from a can next? And do a little mouth-to-mouth if he can’t?”

Makoto choked on the water she was drinking, and Ryuji stuck his tongue out in disgust as he sat down. 

Haru and Ann were hiding amused smiles.

While Akira was surprised at the image that popped into his mind at those words, he was more curious to where she got that idea from. He smothered any embarrassment and tisked, “Don’t make me have Sojiro search your computer when we get back.”

That got her to blink. “There’s no need!” She chuckled, and was there a hint of nervousness? “Just got an endless supply of manga on there.”

“Just manga?”

“Yep. Manga. Uh huh.”

Ann was audibly giggling now. Futaba kicked her.

Akira snorted. “Yeah, I’ll take your word for it.” He then made his way over to Yusuke and Goro, the former now propping the stand on the blanket. The cans of paint were bunched at his side, brushes resting on the other. 

Akira sat down at the merman’s right as Goro changed his position. He went from laying in his stomach to sitting upright like him, the purple tail stretching out in front. Again, it was amazing how human Goro seemed from the waist up. 

Thinking that opening the cans would be too much for someone who couldn’t properly use a fork, Akira took the initiative to pop open both of the drinks. Goro didn’t well in hiding his flinch at the sudden noise, eyeing the sodas warily. 

“They’re not dangerous,” Akira reassured, holding one can out. “Just cold and fizzy.”

Goro frowned as he took it. “Fizzy? Like fuzzy?”

Akira shook his head. “Nah, something is _seriously_ wrong if you get a fuzzy soda. Fizz is the bubbles in it.” Goro watched as he held the can up to his lips and took a sip. “Go ahead and taste it,” Akira said after swallowing, welcoming the chill. “Treat the can like the ice cream bowl from earlier.”

The mer hummed, scrutinizing the drink before copying Akira and taking a quick sip. Goro immediately jerked the soda away from his mouth, harsh clicking escaping his throat. 

Akira contained his grin. “Yeah, the bubbles are surprising, huh?”

“Very.” Goro peered down at the open hole, trying to see the liquid inside. There was a quiet chitter before he said, “But...I like the taste.” He held the can to his ear, hearing the sizzles inside. “Just…”

“You’ll get used to the bubbles. It’s part of the reason we like soda so much,” Akira explained, shrugging at the disbelieving glance he got. “Try it again.”

Goro made an ambiguous sound in his throat before doing so. He didn’t flinch away this time, brows furrowing as he took a longer drink. Akira forcefully ignored how some dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, instead focusing on Yusuke, who was deeply frowning at one of the shells. 

“Something wrong, Yusuke?”

Yusuke didn’t answer him at first, picking up a tan scallop shell. He tilted it in in his grip, his other hand cradling his chin, and responded, “This shell looks out of place in the big picture. It stands out too much and ruins the entire aesthetic.”

Akira examined the pile again. It still looked all random to him. “So, you’re not using it?” He sipped again. 

“No.” Yusuke was about to toss the shell back into the ocean, but then Goro held a hand out. 

“Can I-“ Whatever the mer was about to say next was drowned out by a loud burp that almost had Akira spit-taking into his hand. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing though because Goro looked so _scandalized._ Goro threw Akira a glare - that lost its effectiveness when pink tinged his cheeks - and placed the soda down. He refocused on an amused Yusuke before trying once more. “Can I have the shell?”

“Certainly.” Yusuke handed it over and smiled when appraised the pile again. “Now, it’s perfect! The process can begin.” 

He cracked open the cans of paint, grabbed a brush, a palette, and got to work. Goro keenly observed as the artist swirled orange and white on the wooden board together before leaving delicate brush strokes on the canvas. 

“That’s painting,” Goro said, more as a confirmation than a question. 

“Yeah.” Akira drank more of his soda. “It’s pretty cool how you can make anything you want on there.”

“Just the canvas?” Goro was looking at him now. His fingers fiddled with the shell in his grasp. “Or can paint go anywhere?”

Akira weighed the answer before saying, “It can technically go anywhere.” Some places might be more illegal than others. “It’s just some things are made to be painted on.” Goro trilled in response, staring at one of the cans of paint instead of Yusuke. The red one, to be precise. Akira took a guess here. “Why? Do you want to paint?”

Maroon eyes flickered over to him before returning to the can. Goro nodded, tapping his finger on the shell. 

Akira smiled. “Then let’s get you some paint.” He downed the rest of his soda, to Goro’s astonishment, and burped to prove that no one was immune to the effects of the fizzy drink. He then turned the can upside down, resting it on the ground. He leaned forward, grabbed the red paint, and poured some into the curved bottom of the aluminum. Yusuke wasn’t paying attention to him at all, lost in his art. 

“That should be enough.” Akira positioned the can closer to Goro. “You don’t need a brush to paint. You can use your fingers.” At Goro’s doubtful look, he added, “It can be washed off. See?”

He dipped a finger into the paint and leaned back to wash the redness away in the tide. When he showed off his clean digit, Goro was seemingly convinced enough. He mimicked Akira, coating his fingertip with red. He eyed the paint before poking the shell and leaving behind a dot. 

His whole face lit up, and Akira’s smile widened. However, when he felt eyes on him, Akira glanced up to see the girls and Ryuji staring back. Futaba grinned, and Haru drew a heart in the air with her finger. Ryuji and Ann were making kissy faces. 

At least Makoto looked as done as he felt. 

At that point, Goro noticed his attention was elsewhere and followed his line of sight. The group switched it up, waving at him with innocent smiles. The mer frowned in confusion.

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Akira muttered. “I have weird friends.”

Goro blinked at him, then at the smiling group again, before returning to his work-in-progress. A comfortable moment of silence passed, and Akira didn’t expect the mer to say, “They are nice, though.”

Akira chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, they are.” Goro hummed at that, his finger painting zigzagged and shaky lines on the shell. Akira noticed how tightly he was gripping the scallop though, how hazy his eyes were. 

Concerned now, Akira debated asking what was wrong, but he held off. He had a feeling that Goro wouldn’t tell him. So he said nothing, simply enjoying the sea breeze as his friends - was Goro his friend? Yeah, he’d like to think so - painted around him. 

It was around ten minutes later that Goro finished one side of the shell, letting it dry, and thirty minutes after that, the girls were ready to get back into the surf. 

“Come on, Goro,” Akira urged the mer as he stood up. “Let’s get in with them. Yusuke’s not gonna be done for a while.” Goro eyed the shifting waves before nodding, pulling himself through the sand until he was deep enough to swim. 

He stayed by Akira’s side as he joined the others, and Akira was proud of the progress Goro was making. He’d rather not see the mer terrified and shaking again if he could help it.

* * *

It was obvious when the others’ energy petered out, feet dragging through the sand as they left the water once more. 

“Sooo, we’re heading back now, right?” Futaba wrung out her hair, stumbling over her own feet. “ _Ugh,_ someone carry me! Ryuji!”

“Nope,” Ryuji said, emphasizing the ‘p’ as he rotated his shoulders. “I’m worn out too, y’know!”

Futaba groaned.

Ann gently whacked her on the side of her head. “The cart’s like, right there. You can make it, you little whiner.”

“I’m a _big_ whiner, thank you very much!”

“Riiight.” Ann grinned at Futaba’s pout before looking over at Goro, who had just pulled himself out of the water. She saw the moment of panic on his face the same time Akira did. “We’re taking Goro back with us, right? Who’s helping him into the cart?”

“I don’t-“

“It’s fine.” Akira was quick to cut Makoto off, knowing what she was about to say. He smiled apologetically at her surprised and slightly irked look. “Goro was fine all day yesterday when he was in the kiddie pool, right? It was only at night when it got a little iffy.”

Makoto tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, thinking. “That is true…” She sighed, and Akira mentally gave himself a pat on the back when she turned to Goro. “Do you think it’s safe for you to spend the rest of the day at the house with us?”

“I do.” The panic was gone now, voice calm and level. “Like Akira said, overnight was the issue.”

“So, you’ll be fine with us bringing you back here to sleep for tonight, as well?”

It was quiet, Goro not answering immediately. He peered over his shoulder at the peaceful cove with a clenched jaw. Then he heavily exhaled, chirping in confirmation. 

Makoto nodded. “Then, it’s settled.” There was cheering from Futaba and clapping from Haru as Makoto approached the mer. She glanced at Akira, and Akira stepped over to Goro with her. Goro was already sitting appropriately when they squatted down beside him. 

Like the other times, Akira cradled Goro from underneath as wet arms wrapped around his neck. Goro was off the ground within the second. 

“Hey, Yusuke?” Haru called over to the artist as they walked over to the cart. Yusuke hadn’t moved from in front of his finished painting for the past ten minutes. “You’re finished, right? It looks beautiful!”

And it did, from what Akira could see. The colors of the shells popped on the canvas, with an almost water-color look to the whole thing. 

“Quite.” Yusuke didn't seem as sure as his voice. “But if you look at it from an angle, don’t you think-?”

“Nah, it’s pretty and you’re done, man.” Ryuji went over and clapped him on the shoulder. “Time to pack it up.”

“But-“

“You can stare at it more at the house! Let’s _gooo.”_

“Your persuasion skills could use a bit more work, but alright.”

Akira put all of his focus in getting Goro comfortable in the front seat as Yusuke and Ryuji cleaned up behind him. It was tricky, but he and Makoto made it work. Well, Goro wasn’t exactly comfortable because this was his first time sitting in a vehicle while conscious, but at least he wouldn’t fall out during the ride. 

“All good?” Akira asked him. 

The mer trilled what he assumed was a ‘yes’, slitted eyes being distracted by Haru putting the key into the ignition. 

Akira patted his arm before claiming the seat right behind him, Ann settling in at his side. He disregarded her knowing look and sly smile, rather watching Yusuke and Ryuji pack the art supplies in the back. 

Futaba was standing by the blanket, bending down to gather it. Goro’s words stopped her, however. “You can leave it here,” he told her. “I’m...coming back, so there’s no need.”

“Aw...there he goes acting like a kicked puppy again,” Ann muttered under his breath. Akira agreed and felt so bad about it. But, it was better to return than to let him get sick again.

“Oh, okay!” Futaba pointed to the red shell sitting on top of the blanket. “What about your shell?”

“...Leave it too.”

“‘Kay!”

Futaba grabbed Morgana instead and skipped over to the cart, claiming the seat beside Makoto. 

After a couple minutes of Yusuke and Ryuji fumbling around, the latter finally yelled, “Alright!” There were two hits on the roof. “We’re set!”

“Here we go!” Haru pressed the gas a bit, and Akira saw Goro white-knuckle the railing next to him. Haru noticed as well and giggled. “Don’t worry! I won’t go too fast. And to make you feel better, it’s kinda hard to fall out of these!”

Unless your name was Ryuji, but Akira wasn’t going to mention that. 

Haru picked up some speed, but not much. Just enough for Goro’s hair to start blowing in the wind. Despite that, his fingers remained clasped around the railing. 

“Relax before you faint, Goro!” Ann leaned forward with a placating smile. “If you’re like this now, I have _no_ idea how you’d be like in a car! They go like, ten times as fast as this!”

“ _What?!”_ Goro whipped his head around, and Akira could now see the fear in his eyes, like he was riding a roller coaster out of hell instead of a recreational golf cart. 

“Yep!” Futaba hopped into the conversation. He could hear the grin in her voice. “Gives us an upgrade! Speed boost with a multiplier of five!”

It was then that Haru hit a small bump, and a sound came out of Goro that resembled a strangled cat.

“I have _no idea_ what you’re _saying!”_ he hissed, growing more agitated.

Akira wasted no time in putting a hand on his shoulder, keeping it there even when Goro leveled his heated stare onto him, muscles tensing under his touch. “Hey, calm down, Goro. We’ve rode in here plenty of times to deem it safe. We wouldn’t have put you in it if it was dangerous.” He gave a small squeeze. “Come on, just breathe.”

Goro held his gaze, breathing shallow, but Akira saw his pupils dilate as the seconds ticked by. The merman closed his eyes, chittering to himself before saying, “For...Forgive me.” His expression was less hostile when he opened them again. “I’m not very torrr...tolerant of change. Especially one like this.”

“It’s fine,” Akira reassured, drawing back his hand. 

“Yeah.” Ann twirled one of her pigtails. “Like, if there was something deep underwater that could move like cars do, I’d be terrified to ride in it too!”

“Um,” Makoto started. “Submarines _do_ exist, though.”

“Right!” Ann snapped her fingers. “That proves my point even more! I already know what they are, and I’m _still_ terrified to get in one.”

Haru hummed. “I don’t know...I think it would be fun!”

Futaba scoffed, leaning back in her seat. “Until the windows crack.”

“Oh.”

“But the view _would_ be pretty rad beforehand.”

As they continued to talk about the pros and cons of submarines, Akira witnessed the slow process of Goro relaxing in his seat, looking out at the passing landscape. His hand was still clenched around the rail, but there was no clear strain. Progress. 

By the time they got back to the house, the conversation had somehow drifted to the mortality rate of bungee jumping. Akira was glad when Haru parked the cart, to say the least. 

Goro was too for an entirely different reason, sighing when the ground stopped moving under him. It was going to take a while for him to get used to vehicles, it seemed.

Akira hopped out of his seat and stood by Goro, who was already raising his arms. Makoto came to help, and they had him up in no time. Haru jogged ahead to open the gate leading to the back yard, the kiddie pool within sight.

“Sorry that the water isn’t necessarily fresh. We haven’t changed it since yesterday.” Makoto apologized. “Do you want us to?”

Goro shook his head. “It’s clean enough.”

“Alright.”

They gently placed Goro in the shallow water once they got close enough. The merman shifted to get cozy, resting on his stomach. Morgana ran over from the gate and jumped onto the side of the inflatable pool, laying down and nuzzling Goro’s shoulder. 

Akira’s smile was lopsided. “Guess he couldn’t wait to get back too.”

“That last to shower is a rotten egg!” Futaba shouted from behind; Akira turned to see her flying through the back door with an armful of paint cans. 

Makoto giggled. “Well, no one wants to be a rotten egg.” 

“That’s true!” Haru said, already skipping inside. 

“I don’t want to be the egg!” Ann ran by with brushes, followed by Ryuji with more cans and Yusuke with his unwieldy canvas. 

Akira and Makoto stared at each other, a tension in the air, before sprinting for the door. “We’ll be back, Goro!” they simultaneously yelled.

* * *

Akira took an extra long shower to rinse the rotten egg off of himself.

* * *

Dry and relaxed now, Akira made his way back to the backyard. He passed by Yusuke, the artist sitting on the couch in the living room and looking at the painted canvas. 

Akira paused in his stride. “Still staring, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Have fun.”

“Hm.”

Akira continued to the backyard. The second he stepped outside, he heard a voice filled to the brim with disbelief exclaim, “ _That’s_ an ostrich?”

Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba surrounded Goro, sitting by him with identical amused smiles. Ryuji was holding out his phone, showing what was presumed to be a picture of an ostrich. 

“Yeah!” Ryuji shook the phone some. “Crazy, right?!”

“Ooo!” Ann typed away at her own phone. “Let me show you a pic of a giraffe!”

Futaba was going to town on her laptop. “No, me first!” She turned the screen Goro’s way, and the mer’s eyes widened in shock. “That, my friend, is a lion. King of the jungle right there.”

“I don’t know what a j...ungle is, but I’d rather not be in one,” Goro muttered. When Ann showed her phone, his breath hitched. “Is...Is that its neck?”

“Uh huh.”

“I...don’t understand why that length is necessary.”

“None of us do, honestly.”

“Show him a picture of a peacock,” Akira suggested, plopping down by Ryuji. He had his phone now, but he was too lazy to search himself. 

Futaba’s fingers blurred. “On it!” She tilted the screen again. “There!”

Goro leaned a little closer, awed. “It’s so colorful. Very eye-catching feathers.”

He gently touched the screen, and a thought came to Akira. He leaned closer to Ryuji, whispering, “Wait, how did he react to the phones and stuff?”

The blonde shrugged. “It was pretty tame. All we said was that we have all kinds of facts on here and he just accepted it. Kinda boring, but he made up for it with how he reacted to a pic of an elephant.”

Akira smirked, imagining it-

“Hold up! _Speaking_ of feathers!” Futaba interrupted his thoughts with a manic smile. “I’ve got something else to show you, Goro!”

Ann rolled her eyes. “Here we go.”

Akira quickly caught on. “Don’t rope him into your addiction, Futaba. We can’t lose him just yet.”

Futaba stuck her tongue out at him. “My fingers are already searching. Sorry not sorry.”

Goro was understandably wary. “...What are you talking about?”

“So uh...are you familiar with acting? Someone pretendin’ to play a role?” Ryuji brought up with a flick of a wrist. 

The mer slightly frowned. “I am...familiar, yes.”

“Well, Futaba’s gonna play a show that’s full of that.”

“From the first episode!” Futaba quietly cackled, scooting closer to Goro. “It’s called Featherman, by the way, and it owns part of my life.”

Akira, Ann, and Ryuji shared knowing looks. Then they all stood up, to Goro’s confusion. 

“We’ll be back,” was all that Akira told him. Half an hour was all it took to get someone hooked if they was really into it, according to Futaba. Akira believed that the show was alright, nothing too mind blowing, and that opinion was shared with most of his friends. Except Yusuke, who was offended by the garish colors and questionable designs.

Goro opened his mouth to oppose but decided against it. He dropped his gaze to the laptop as Futaba pressed play. 

Akira left them out there. Stepping back into the home, he said, “He’s gonna love it.”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

Ann giggled. “At least she’ll have someone to geek out about it with, right?” She sauntered out of the kitchen. “And if not, well, at least Goro would be introduced to shows! We could play movies for him next!”

“Hell yeah! Wonder what genre he’d be into?” Ryuji pondered aloud, him and Akira following Ann. “Action, and probably sci-fi or somethin’.”

Akira shrugged. “He could be a comedy type of guy.”

“ _Orrr_ you just want to see him laugh.” Ann winked over her shoulder at him. “Bet he sounds really cute.”

“I regret telling you all anything.”

“All your fault, dude,” Ryuji grinned as they walked into the living room. Ryuji saw Yusuke there and asked, “Still staring?”

Yusuke’s eyes roamed the canvas, lips thinned. “...I shouldn’t have removed that other shell.”

“Huh?”

Yusuke sighed, utterly disappointed. “Why did I do it? It added balance! Symmetry! I knew something was off with my work! It’s as lopsided as it can be, terribly off-kilter, a waste of materials and the solar system is collapsing-“

“You wanna play Uno to let out your frustrations, bro?”

“That would be lovely.”

“I’ll get the cards,” Akira offered.

Haru and Makoto joined them soon after they set up - both were equally as interested in the Featherman situation - and an hour later, Akira had lost too many games than he’d like to admit. Yusuke was a fiend with those draw fours. 

“Gonna check on Goro.” He stood up when Haru started shuffling the cards for a new round.

“He must be really into it if Futaba hadn’t come back yet!” Haru gleefully assumed.

Ryuji scoffed. “That, or he’s just enjoying it for her sake.”

It could very well be either, so Akira sought out the answer, strolling through the living room and kitchen. He headed for the window looking out to the yard and smiled at what he saw.

Goro and Futaba were sitting as close as they possibly could, eyes glued to the laptop. It must be an action scene, for the mer’s hands were clenching the edge of the pool, tail twitching with every flash on the screen. Goro asked Futaba a question, she answered, and they both gasped at something he couldn’t see. 

Yeah, it was safe to say that Goro had been sucked in. 

“We’ve lost another one, men,” Akira informed upon his return, sitting on the floor by his pile of cards. He picked them up and cursed his non-threatening hand. “Another one lost to the feathers.”

Haru sighed. “We’ll miss him dearly.”

Makoto slowly shook her head. “We hate to lose them so young.”

“It was only a matter of time, crew.” Ann tisked. “It was great knowing him, but - _really,_ Yusuke?! The game just started!”

Yusuke was unfazed by her yell. A draw four sat pretty on top of the pile. “I’m still letting out my frustrations. And blame Ryuji for putting down a reverse card.”

Ann glared at the blonde offender, and he grinned cheekily.

* * *

Akira stared at his phone screen, contemplating his next move, before moving his bishop piece across the illuminated chess board. His opponent was in a bind now and the other had to know, for it was taking a while for them to complete a turn. Well, they only had four pieces left versus his eight, so it was understandable. 

The timer ticked on, and Akira lowered the phone to take in the sunset, rocking back and forth in the hammock. Bright oranges, reds, and pinks spanned across the sky, giving an almost ethereal shade to everything. Views like this didn’t exist in the city. 

Akira’s gaze drifted down to Ann and Haru, who were sitting on the edge of the chlorinated pool. They were chatting and laughing as their legs dangled in the water. Then, he focused on the table where Makoto, Ryuji, and Yusuke sat, in the middle of a conversation about sneakers, of all things. Ryuji and Makoto went back and forth while Yusuke occasionally threw in his opinion. Finally, Akira looked over at Futaba and Goro, their eyes still fixated on the computer screen. 

Akira couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself because Goro was seriously _hooked._ No pun intended. They’ve been watching Featherman ever since Futaba first introduced him to it. The only moments they took a break was when it was dinner time - Goro had torn into that grilled fish, literally - and when they had to change the mer’s bandages. 

He was just glad that they found something Goro really enjoyed. And well, Ann’s prediction from earlier was correct about Goro’s laugh. It _was_ cute. His voice was raspy yet melodious in a way that made Akira want to hear more. And his smile...it should be illegal for someone to be that attractive, if Akira was being honest. The way his eyes glistened while watching the show didn’t help either, making something within Akira twist and turn. 

But then, Akira had to remind himself that Goro wasn’t human. Their vacation was going to end eventually, and Goro was going to go back home. 

Akira quietly sighed at the sobering thought, going back to his chess game. He frowned when he saw that his opponent had logged off. Sore loser. 

“Alright, you two.” Akira glanced up from his unsatisfying win to find Makoto regarding the binge duo. “I think it’s time to save more episodes for tomorrow, don’t you think?”

“What?! No!” Futaba borderline shrieked, wildly gesturing to the screen. “It’s barely nighttime! And we’re so close to when things get _good_ and-“

Makoto wasn’t backing down. “That may be true, but I’ve caught Goro yawning three times now.” She focused on him, giving a small grin at how the mer avoided her gaze. “You weren’t as sneaky as you thought you were. You’re getting tired.”

Goro huffed, flicking his tail. “You’re making an assumption-“

“A correct one.”

He flicked his tail again, remaining silent. 

Makoto’s expression softened along with her voice. “I know you don’t want to go, but it’s for the best.”

“I realize,” Goro said, words low and curt.

There was a beat of silence until: “Cheer up, Goro!” Futaba recovered from her disappointment, closing her laptop and giving his shoulder a nudge. He seemed a little surprised at the gesture. “We’ll come get ya bright and early tomorrow! Then we’ll see what Red Hawk’s up to, ‘kay?”

Goro didn’t seem to feel any better about the situation, but he nodded anyway. “Okay.” Akira felt bad as the merman sat up in the pool, giving Akira an subtle look, as if he wanted him to argue in some way. 

But Akira wasn’t going to. It was too risky. 

So he made himself get off the comfortable hammock, approaching Goro, whose body was becoming more rigid with every step. “We don’t want you hurt, remember that,” Akira said and squatted down with Makoto at his side. 

A mixture of whistles and clicks blended together as Goro let himself get picked up, dripping water all over their shirts. The arms around Akira’s neck were tight and unyielding. Akira endured it as they carried him across the yard. 

Ann was the first to wave. “Goodnight, Goro! Sweet dreams!”

The others did so too, a chorus of ‘goodnights’ and ‘sleep wells’ filling the air. 

“Goodnight,” Goro responded so quietly that Akira was sure only he and Makoto had heard. 

The gate was still open from earlier, and the cart waited for them out front. They had an easier this time around sitting Goro in the front seat.

“Do you need me to come with you?” Makoto asked when Akira slid in behind the wheel, palming keys left behind. 

He shook his head, turning the keys into the ignition and hearing the engine purr. “Nah, I’ll park it close enough to the water so I can just set him down.”

Makoto nodded, aiming a smile at the mer. “Goodnight, Goro. Like Futaba said, we’ll come get you early in the morning. Have a good night’s rest.”

“Thank you.” Goro attempted a polite smile, but it fell short. His fingers were clamped around the railing again. “You too.”

Makoto appreciated the attempt, though, her smile growing a bit as she stepped away from the cart and waved.

“I’ll be back,” Akira called to her before pressing the gas and beginning their little trek. It was quiet as they rode, a tense, heavy quiet that Akira didn’t like. Goro was stiff, looking down at the hood of the cart instead of their surroundings. His eyebrows were creased together, jaw tight, and Akira hated seeing him like this. A complete contrast to how he was before.

“So, how do you like Featherman?” Akira asked to distract him from whatever thoughts that plagued his mind. 

Goro flickered his attention to him before looking toward the sunset. “It’s fine,” he said, clearly downplaying it. “It’s strange how something so fake can be so interesting.”

Akira chuckled. “That’s one way to put it. I’m glad you enjoy it, though, and I’m sure Futaba does too.” He swerved somewhat to avoid a rock. “There are plenty of other shows like that to watch that are pretty entertaining.”

There was a chirp before Goro looked back at him, head tilted. “Humans get bored easily too. Nice to know.”

Akira heard the subtle tease in his tone and playfully rebutted, “Hey, if it wasn’t for us being bored, you wouldn’t have a show to be obsessed with.”

“I’m not…” Goro flapped his tail, his scales reflecting the orange rays. “ _Obsessed._ Just interested.”

“Uh huh. Because scarfing down a fish just to get back to watching is totally normal.”

“I wasn’t sc... _scarfing-“_

“You were definitely scarfing.”

Goro turned away to watch the sunset again. Akira raised a curious brow. “Are you pouting?”

“No.”

“Then look at me.”

“No.”

Akira chuckled again, proud of himself for making the atmosphere somewhat lighter as they went. Another quiet fell over them, but it wasn’t as oppressive. Goro continued to watch the disappearing sun, and Akira turned on the headlights when it started to get a little too dark. 

It wasn’t until the cove came into view that Goro stiffened again, eyes trained on the darkening waters. 

“There’s nothing out there,” Akira reminded him. “It’s safe.”

Goro didn’t respond, didn’t so much look in his direction.

Akira stifled a sigh and drove the cart through the sand, rolling into the shifting tide. He parked the vehicle before the water got too deep, the ocean foam splashing against its tires. Akira mentally prepped himself and got out of the cart. 

After sloshing around the front, Akira got to Goro and reached his arms out. “Lift your-“ It was then that he noticed that Goro was trembling again, his eyes slowly drifting from the water to Akira’s face. The fear shining in them made Akira’s heart hurt. Despite the clear reluctance however, the mer inferred what he was about to say and lifted his shaking arms. 

Goro was killing him here.

Pushing down the guilt, Akira leaned down a little and hooked his arms beneath Goro’s, moving a bit to the side so they wouldn’t bump heads. He wrapped his arms around the mer’s back and was about to pull, but he nearly stopped breathing when pale arms embraced him. Tightly. 

Akira stared wide-eyed at the swaying trees in the distance, feeling violent trembles all around him now. “G-Goro?” He was surprised that his tongue wanted to cooperate with him at the moment. 

Goro responded with a broken trill, fingers bunching the back of his shirt. He was clinging again. 

Calming himself down, Akira recovered from the surprise and relaxed his body. He took a small step closer and readjusted his arms to give Goro an actual hug back. He _really_ needed the comfort.

Something akin to a whine escaped the mer then, right next to his ear, and Akira instinctively soothed, “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He slowly rubbed small circles against Goro’s back, feeling the quivers under his fingertips. “I’m here. Just breathe.”

He felt Goro’s pounding heart against his chest, through his damp shirt. Akira stopped rubbing circles, instead combing his fingers through silky hair. Nails bit at the skin of his back, but Goro didn’t stop him. 

They stayed like that for a while, Akira just holding Goro and doing whatever he could to help. Being there was enough, apparently, for the trembles abated until they were nothing but the occasional quiver. 

“Do you want to talk?” Akira whispered into the humid air. “I have plenty of time to listen.”

Goro growled low and harsh at that, tail slapping against the bottom of the cart. His embrace was borderline painful now, but Akira withstood it. He played with the hair along the nape of Goro’s neck; the growls morphed into a deep rumble that didn’t portray any particular emotion. 

“Don’t be like that.” He kept his voice quiet, gentle. “I told you before that we were here if you wanted to talk. It might help if someone else knows what you’re going through.”

Another slap. “What if I don’t want to tell you?” His voice was hushed as well, but it was rougher, more forceful. “What then?”

“Then you don’t have to. But…” Akira dropped his arm to give him a proper hug again. “I think you want to, or you wouldn’t have let me do this.”

There was a shaky exhale. “I…” A long pause. “I shouldn’t be acting lrrr...like this. I thought I had it under control.” Goro loosened his grip, and so did Akira, allowing the mer to lean out of his embrace. He tried to school his expression into something neutral, but his red and glossy eyes said it all. “I was _fine_ until…”

He trailed off, and Akira took a guess. “The shark attack?”

“Yes.” Goro searched Akira’s face for something, gaze burrowing into his, until he found what he was looking for. Goro sighed and looked away. “Five summers ago, my mother lost her life to a group of them.”

Akira felt like he’d been slapped in the face and dunked in ice water at the same time. “What?” he breathed out, imagining how Goro must’ve felt being there, _watching_ that. “Goro, I...I’m sorry-“

“Five summers-“ Goro interrupted and gave him a pointed look. A look that caused him to swallow his words. “-I’ve been on my own. Just me, dealing with the fear of _them_ showing up every time I turn my back.” He glared down at his hands. “Seeing her die in front of me every time I come across open water.”

Akira didn’t know what to say. No one should be witness to that, ever. 

Goro went on, voice near monotone. “I only felt safe within the eel plants, where I could hide and easily eat without worrying about my tail being torrr...torn off or my throat being bitten into.”

“Eel plants?” Akira softly repeated, pushing away that horrifying imagery.

“Hm?” Goro blinked at him before humming. “They’re...tall plants, with big slim leaves. They move in the water like eels. Packed close together.”

Akira pictured that in his mind and guessed, “Kelp? You live in a kelp forest?” Was there one near here? Haru never mentioned it before.

Goro tested the word on his tongue before shrugging. “If that’s what you call it, then yes.”

Densely packed plants obscuring visibility, plentiful fish to pick from, and hiding spots abound...it was a perfect place for Goro. “The best place to call home,” he said. “And they are beautiful too.”

Goro nodded. “I was lucky to find it. And for as long as I had lived there, sharks never visited. Dolphins, but never sharks.”

“What changed?”

“The storm.” The mer gazed up at the sky, at the faint rays of light disappearing over the horizon. “Something in the waters shifted. A group strayed from their usual path and ended up in the eels.” His voice weakened. “I swam into one unknowingly, and...I don’t remember much after that. Just pain.”

A breeze blew between them then, rustling their hair and reminding Akira that he was about to place Goro somewhere he absolutely _shouldn’t_ be right now. 

“I...can take you back. We can find some way to-“

Unexpectedly, Goro scowled at him. “It’s fine.”

Akira was thrown for a loop. He wanted to stay here? After what just happened? “What? But-“

“I said it’s fine!” he snapped, baring his teeth. “ _Don’t_ pity me.”

“Pity you?” Lost and confused didn’t cover it. “I’m not! I’m just concerned-“ Goro released a series of hisses and clicks. Akira raised his hands up innocently but didn’t back away. “Honestly.”

“No, you’re not.” Goro sharply opposed, averting his gaze. “You think I’m pathetic. Need to be coddled, protected from _water.”_ His breath caught, voice tight. “I was fine by myself. I was fine alone. I was fine. I am f-f...“ A loud whine cut his words off, and Akira wrapped his arms around him again.

He said nothing as Goro slumped against him, arms limp at his sides.

“Don’t…” The mer began, but Akira didn’t move. He needed this.

Seconds passed - or minutes, Akira didn’t keep track - before Goro lifted a hand and lightly pushed him away. “You humans touch too much,” he muttered while not making eye contact. “I’ll be fine out here, truly. The brrr...blanket will help.”

Akira glanced over at the purple item, laying where they had left it. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He still wasn’t looking at him.

Akira had no choice, then. “...Okay. Arms up.” Goro lifted them, and Akira hooked his arms underneath. With a grunt, he slowly took a step back, carefully sliding the mer out of his seat. Eventually, his tail dipped into the reaching tide, and Akira quickly lowered his body the rest of the way. He didn’t want to completely drop him.

Once in the water, Goro froze up. Before Akira could say anything, the merman ordered, “Get the blanket.”

Akira didn’t argue. He jogged over to the purple splotch on golden sand, about to pick it up, but then he saw the red-painted shell resting on top. “What about your shell?” He shook it in the air.

Goro tore his gaze from the water, from haunting memories, and flicked his tail. “It’s yours,” he said, to Akira’s astonishment. 

“Mine?”

“Your favorite color _is_ red, right?” Goro faced the water again, side eyeing him. “It’s for you.”

Akira blinked down at the shell, seeing the uneven strokes, the varying thickness of the paint, and the fingerprints where Goro accidentally touched the sides. It looked like a six-year-old's art project.

Akira gave a small smile anyway, clutching the shell like it was a precious treasure. A slow warmth filled him as he said, “I like it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Goro replied, eyes to the water one more. 

Akira stared at him for another moment, wishing that he could read his mind, wishing that Goro’s mother hadn’t been ripped away from him so soon.

He then brought over the blanket, draping it over Goro’s back. The mer gripped the edge of it with one hand before murmuring, “Goodnight.” He scooted forward with his free elbow until he was fully submerged. He didn’t go far, though. Akira watched Goro fully wrap himself up in the blanket close to the shallows, becoming a dark blob under the surface. Being in an enclosed space - at least, technically - had to help a bit. 

“Goodnight,” Akira said to the calm waters before boarding the cart again, movements slow. He placed the shell on the seat next to him, gave the cove another lingering look, and drove off.

He really hoped that Goro would have sweet dreams again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smaller chapter before the holidays, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The next morning, Akira woke up earlier than usual. Seeing that his room was nearly pitch black with nothing but faint rays of moonlight shining through, Akira could say that this was  _ way _ earlier than usual. 

And considering how dry his throat was, he had a good guess to why his precious sleep was interrupted. 

Yawning, Akira turned over to his side and lazily rubbed his eyes, checking the time on his phone with his other hand. He squinted against the bright light that read 5:01 am. He’d only gotten four-ish hours of sleep, and now he was up at an hour even Makoto wouldn’t dare wake at. 

Forcing himself out of bed, he didn’t bother searching blindly for a shirt and sweatpants. No one else would be up right now, and no one would bat an eye at the sight of him only in his boxers anyway. Stumbling once or twice, Akira made it out of his room and down the hall, using his phone as a flashlight. He walked lightly to not wake anyone else.

As predicted, he didn’t see a single soul on the way and the kitchen was completely empty when he arrived. He decided to flip on the light now, for everyone’s bedrooms were far enough away. 

He opened the fridge and grabbed the first water bottle he saw. Opening it, he took a swig - that his body thanked him for - and was about to take the journey back to bed, but the sight of the kiddie pool in the backyard made him pause. 

It was empty, of course, with still water that rippled slightly with the breeze. Akira took another sip, his mind slowly waking up as he wondered how Goro was doing. He wanted to believe that the mer was sleeping soundly, but after hearing that verbal bomb yesterday, Akira wasn’t so sure. Goro needed good rest, though, especially since he was still healing from the bites. 

But Akira couldn’t blame him if he had nightmares. Trauma like that didn’t simply go away. 

He swallowed some more water, thinking.

Thinking about how he wanted so badly to share it with others when he had gotten back so they could sympathize, but he held it in because he wasn’t sure if Goro wanted the information out there. Thinking about how Goro insisted to stay at the cove after the revelation, even though he was obviously terrified. Thinking about Goro being completely alone for the past five years. Thinking…

Thinking that it wouldn’t hurt watching the sun rise, this once. 

Resolve set, Akira left the kitchen after drowning it in darkness, using his phone to navigate again. He returned to his room without stumbling this time, and he had to mentally restrain himself from just climbing back into bed. Instead, he placed the water bottle down on the nightstand before quietly searching for a pair of clean swim trunks in his dresser. He found some, switched them out with his boxers, and walked in his bathroom in search of a beach towel. It was hanging right there on the door.

Akira took it, grabbing the bottle again and refusing to look at his bed, for he might still give in to its spell. He strolled through the silent house and eventually through the front door, closing it with a hushed creak. 

Akira breathed in the early morning air. It hadn’t been warmed by the sun’s rays yet, but it was still saturated by the sea, almost refreshing. It helped him clear more of the cobwebs that blanketed his mind. Akira gazed out at the shifting waves and the low hanging moon, it full enough to provide a good source of light. 

Taking a sip of water, Akira started his small journey. The cove was a fifteen minute walk away, so he should make it before his body decided that it wanted to go back to sleep. 

He shuffled through the comfortably warm sands as he took in the atmosphere. The gulls were quiet, the usual vibrant colors were subdued by the night sky, and the feeling of being alone on this sleeping slice of land was peaceful. Like he was in the middle of a painting that Yusuke created. 

Actually, Akira was surprised that Yusuke hadn’t painted a nighttime picture of the island yet. Maybe he would mention it to him later.

Akira kept mundane thoughts running through his mind as he walked, keeping it engaged. It was when he neared the cove when all he could think of was one thing. He walked closer and almost panicked when he didn’t see the dark blob beneath the surface, hastily jumping to the conclusion that Goro had just…left. Panic didn’t have the time to completely set in - thankfully - for he found the ball of blanket off to the side, having drifted that way overnight. He wondered if Goro was dreaming under there.

Akira stared for a brief moment before creeping closer to the edge of the tide and laying down his beach towel, having left his phone on a rock out of harm’s way just in case. He sat down on it, watching foamy bubbles just miss the edge of the cloth. Akira felt the sea breeze carcass his face as he took a swig from his nearly finished water bottle, accidentally crinkling it in the process. 

Apparently, it was a loud enough noise for the dark blob under the water to animate, darting away from the shallows. Thinking that Goro was either a  _ very _ light sleeper or that the mer wasn’t asleep at all, Akira waved his hand high, guilt crashing within. “Hey, it’s me, Goro!” he shouted, and his voice sliced through the quiet. “I didn’t mean to wake you!”

He saw nothing but undulating waves for the longest, but then a head broke the surface of the water, a series of clicks following suit. “Akira?” Goro called back. He didn’t sound scared or mad or anything. Just confused. “Why are you here?” The mer started to swim closer. “It’s still night.”

Akira shrugged. “I wanted to get some fresh air and decided to check up on you while I was at it.”

“So you scared me out of my sleep for no reason?” 

_ There _ was the anger. 

Akira made his smile as apologetic as possible, Goro swimming close enough that could see his glare. “Really sorry about that, and it wasn’t for no reason. I said I wanted to check-”

“I’m fine.” Goro cut him off, beaching himself at this point. With the blanket hooked around his shoulders, he dragged himself across the sand with the help of his elbows and tail. When the mer settled beside Akira about an arm’s length away, he huffed. “So, my point still stands.”

Akira didn’t argue with him, instead focusing on the one thing that proved the mer wrong. His eyes were hazy and slightly unfocused; they were droopy as well, the same eyes Ryuji would get after staying up all night studying for a test the next day. Goro obviously wasn’t fine. 

“You’re tired.” Goro stole the words out of Akira's mouth. He was staring at Akira’s eyes as well, a frown pulling at his lips. 

He waved off the concern. “Not really-“ Okay, that might be a little lie. “-but I don’t usually wake up this early. What about you, though? You look tired too.” 

Goro’s tail flapped beneath the blanket. “You just woke me up.”

“No, you look exhausted, Goro,” Akira said, and the mer averted his gaze, staring hard at a random rock off to the side. Seeing this, Akira softened his voice. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Yes, I  _ did,”  _ Goro snapped, obviously defensive, and Akira noted that the mer became cranky with lack of sleep. Maybe it was a blessing that he wasn’t a college student. 

Once again, Akira knew that arguing wasn’t to get the mer to admit anything. Akira simply gazed back out at the shifting waves before laying down on his back, folding his arms behind his head. A few stars above shined brightly. 

There was a shift beside him, and Akira glanced over to see Goro folding his arms as well and resting his chin on them, still staring at the rock. Akira had returned his attention to the sky when Goro asked, “Why did you really come out here?”

“I told you.” Akira shuffled a yawn. “I wanted to check on you, especially after what happened last night. 

There was a low chirp and another tail flick. “You could’ve been still srrr...sleeping.”

Akira shrugged again, closing his eyes to enjoy the refreshing breeze and the sounds of rolling waves. “Yeah, I could’ve.” He didn’t say anything else to see how Goro would respond. The mer was silent though, and Akira could feel eyes on him. 

“Aren’t you wary of being by yourself at night?” Goro eventually asked, voice marginally softer than before.

Akira had to open his eyes at that. He glanced over at Goro, who was resting his cheek on his arms now. He was frowning at him like Akira was a puzzle to figure out rather than a person. Akira raised a brow both at the look and at the statement. “But I’m with you?”

“Without someone from your pod,” Goro explained, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. “For us, it’s unusual. Dangerous.”

Akira would’ve focused on his bandages if they hadn’t been covered by the blanket. “For humans, it’s pretty normal. Well, depends where you are.” Their campus was safe to wander around if you needed a break from studying, but wandering the streets of Tokyo alone would be a bold choice. Especially Shinjuku. Ryuji had learned his lesson that day. 

Goro hummed at that, saying, “Humans are reckless, then.”

“I guess you can say that.” Akira chuckled, smiling at him, and Goro made a small noise in his throat that Akira had no idea how to decipher. His frown had softened, though. A thought came to Akira then on the topic of pods, and he brought up, “Hey...you said that mers live together, right?” Goro nodded, relaxing more on his arms. “Then, why do you live by yourself? Can’t you find another pod?” Sending Goro back alone didn’t sit right in his stomach. “Or is it more complicated than that?”

The way the mer’s hand clenched didn’t go unnoticed. Akira had thought it was an innocent question, but Goro’s eyes had hardened because of it. “More comp...complicated,” he stumbled over the word, voice right.

“Sorry,” Akira said because he felt he needed to apologize. For something. 

“It’s fine,” Goro answered. Akira started to believe that ‘fine’ meant the complete opposite for Goro.

He didn’t push. Instead, he tried to think of a subject that would get him to relax again. However, he also wanted to get to know the mer better. The one question he wanted to ask that met both criteria was...iffy, to say the least. 

Carefully, he started, “Your mom…” There was no outward response yet. Goro was simply looking at him. “What was she like? Or is that question too…”

The mer’s tail flapped, slitted eyes glared into his own, and Akira duly expected to be shot down. However, Goro then closed his eyes for a few seconds before muttering, “She was...nice.” He opened them again, and they were distant, somewhere in the past. “Strong. Protective. Very protective...of me.”

“That sounds like my parents,” Akira said, remembering how long it took them to accept that their only son was going off to college. They didn’t want their  _ baby boy  _ to grow up. “She sounds wonderful.”

Goro’s nod was small. “She was. She would give everything up for me.” His voice quieted. “She did, many times over. Even when I…” Goro clammed up then, words heavy and getting caught in his throat.

Akira didn’t know whether it was a good idea to comfort him or not. So, he went on to ask, “What about your dad? Do...Did you have one?”

“No.” Goro’s voice was low yet forceful. A hint of a growl had leaked into it. “I did not have one.”

There was history buried beneath that statement, and Akira was sure that Goro wasn’t ready to share that quite yet. “Tell me more about your mom.” 

“What about her?” The sharpness of his tongue drained away, leaving behind a tired acceptance. 

“Anything.”

Goro studied him for another moment before glancing up at the darkened sky. “On nights where I couldn’t sleep, she would sing.”

“Sing?” Akira turned on his side to fully face him, propping his head up with a hand. “Like a lullaby?”

Goro blinked in confusion. “Lull...ibye?”

Akira kept his smile in check. “A lullaby. It’s what we call songs that help kids sleep.”

“Then...yes. A lu...lullaby.” Goro’s tongue fumbled over the new vocabulary. “She would sing me one to help me sleep. Her songs were beautiful, no one else could compare.”

“No one else?” Akira repeated, cogs turning slowly in his mind. “Does that mean all of you have your own songs? A distinct singing voice?”

Goro hesitantly nodded like he knew where Akira was going with this. “Yes. It helps tell each other apart at a distance.”

Not going to beat around the bush, Akira asked, “Can I hear yours?”

“No.” Goro was quick to shut that idea down. “My voice…” His expression tightened again, and Akira wanted to smooth those wrinkles out. “Doesn’t do my people justice. It’s not as practiced, or soothing, or-“

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Akira gently interrupted, giving a reassuring smile. “And I don’t care about anyone else’s voice. Just yours.”

Goro made that same mysterious sound again, louder this time, and Akira realized that it was a low croon. Goro had glanced away at this point, and Akira was close enough to notice the slight darkening of the mer’s cheeks. That was definitely a blush; Akira didn’t get a chance to figure out if it was from embarrassment or from something else before a soft melody filled the air.

Akira’s breath hitched when the sound washed over him, having never heard anything like it. Goro was more humming than singing, and it started off familiar, more human, but then it melted into something...mystical, almost. Notes people couldn’t normally create mixed with the highs and the lows of the harmony, along with soft rumbles that seem to emerge from his chest. If Akira hadn’t known better, he’d say that multiple people were singing here, not only one. 

He lowered his head to the towel and whispered, “I’ve never heard anything like it.” Goro met his gaze again, quieting somewhat but not stopping. “It’s beautiful.”

Goro tapered off then. “It’s my mother’s song. It’s nothing compared to hers, but…”

“Can I hear it again?” Akira asked, and the mer stared at him in muted surprise. “Please?”

A couple beats of silence settled between them before Goro’s song started up again. Akira’s eyes closed on their own to fully appreciate the melody, let it completely envelop him. He could see why Goro’s mother used this to lull Goro to sleep, because Akira could already feel his muscles relaxing more than they already were, reminding him of the very early hour. 

Akira laid there and listened, feeling the reaching fingers of sleep creeping along his mind as the minutes ticked on. He didn’t fight them. Couldn’t, really, not with Goro’s gentle song lulling his thoughts. 

His senses soon drifted, and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was a feather-light touch on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face.

* * *

When Akira woke up again, he felt considerably warmer...and wetter.

He blinked open an eye and flinched at the sudden onslaught of light, closing it immediately. So, he already knew that the sun had replaced the full moon, its rays having chased the night away and practically burning his retinas. 

Akira wisely waited a few more moments before trying again, eyelids fluttering open. He squinted against the harsh brightness but refused to back down, eventually getting used to it. He saw the blue sky, fluffy clouds, and flying seagulls, cawing overhead. 

Then, he glanced down to find that the tide had risen, water splashing up to his thighs. It had to be at least eight or nine in the morning by now, according to everything. Yawning, Akira turned his head to the side, remembering why he had nodded off out here in the first place. 

Goro was still there, the purple blanket covering everything from the shoulders down. The mer was deep asleep, breathing quietly with his head on his arms. He was completely at peace. 

Akira stared at him, at his silky hair, his long lashes, his scattered freckles and recalled the fleeting touch from earlier. There was no mistaking it, that  _ had  _ been Goro, and Akira was beginning to wonder if this attraction wasn’t only one-sided. But then again, Akira still knew next to nothing about mermaids as a whole, so he shouldn’t expect anything. They wouldn’t be able to work out anyway even if there was the  _ slim _ chance of reciprocation.

But...

Slowly, Akira reached over and lightly swiped his thumb across the mer’s cheek, over the violet specks dotting his skin. It was soft and slightly damp, showing no signs of a fever like yesterday. Akira was about to pull away when Goro subtly leaned into his touch, releasing what seemed to be a mixture of a sigh and a quiet purr. 

Heart skipping a beat, Akira brushed his cheek twice more before retracting his arm, not wanting to wake him up quite yet. The purr quieted, and Goro continued to sleep like nothing had happened.

Akira took a deep breath because that shouldn’t have been cute. It should’ve been weird because Goro wasn’t human, but apparently his brain didn’t care. The complete opposite, actually. 

This was a vacation to remember, that’s for sure. 

With a shallow sigh, Akira sat up on his wet towel and stretched his arms over his head. Those few extra hours of sleep were what he needed. This was still too early for his usual sleep schedule, but it was more acceptable. 

He dropped his arms and stood up as quietly as possible. Goro didn’t stir even as water lapped at his bottom half. Akira smiled down at him before shuffled through the sand over to his phone, knowing that at least Makoto would be up at this hour. 

She answered almost immediately when he texted her his location, and he chuckled at how surprised she was at the fact that he was awake. Then she mentioned picking him and Goro up now if he wanted.

Akira looked over at Goro and wondered what he would prefer. Given that he has learned so far about the mer, the choice was easy. He was sure Goro wouldn’t mind being awake for the ride back. 

He told Makoto to come over, returning to his towel. He dragged it away from the water some before sitting back on it and watching the clouds drift by, waiting as Goro snoozed at his side.

It wasn’t too long before the familiar hum of an engine reached his ears, and Akira found it amusing that Goro continued to sleep peacefully. He was totally  _ out.  _ Akira doubted he got a wink of sleep last night. 

He saw the golf cart round the corner and noticed Makoto along with Ryuji riding it over. He must’ve been awake already for a morning run. Ryuji waved and he waved back before turning his attention to Goro. He shook the mer’s shoulder as the cart pulled up. 

“Hey, Goro,” he called, and the mer made a rumbling noise, tucking his head more into the crook of his arms. Akira chuckled and shook a little harder. “C’mon, Goro. Wake up for a second.”

There was a drowsy trill, and Goro blinked open one hooded eye to look up at him. 

Akira smiled. “Makoto and Ryuji’s here with the cart. We want to take you back to the house.”

A stuttering whistle was the response he received, and he  _ hadn’t  _ been ready for Goro to lift himself up only to wrap his arms around Akira, basically slumping against him. Akira hastily embraced the mer to keep him from crashing back to the ground. Goro nuzzled his neck before soft snores reached his ear.

Akira simply stared wide-eyed for a moment before focusing on his friends. Ryuji was making kissy faces again as he approached while Makoto rolled her eyes, following behind him. 

“He must be  _ real  _ important for you to be losin’ sleep over, bro,” Ryuji quietly teased when he gathered up the wet blanket, wringing it out as much as he could.

“I just wanted to check on him,” Akira muttered as Makoto helped Goro off the ground. Goro kept his arms locked but otherwise remained in dreamland. “I happened to be awake-“

“At what time, exactly?” Makoto asked with a raised brow. 

“...five o’clock.”

Ryuji gaped. “Dude, are you sick or somethin’?”

“That early?” Makoto’s eyebrows creased, adjusting Goro’s tail in her hold. “It’s natural to be concerned because of what happened before, but did something else happen last night to make you worry so much?” She glanced down at Goro. “Is it the same reason he’s still sleeping?”

Akira debated whether he should tell them or not. While Goro had told him about his mother in private, Akira believed that the others should know. So that they understood his fear. Goro wouldn't mind...much, he felt.

“Yeah,” he said, and his friends perked up, waiting. Akira shook his head. “Later.”

Makoto frowned but nodded anyway. “Alright, let’s head for the back of the cart. I don’t think Goro’s going to be awake enough to keep balanced by himself.”

Goro surely wouldn’t appreciate the rude wake up call of being dumped onto gritty sand. “Good idea.”

They walked around to the backseats, and Makoto narrowed her eyes at Ryuji, who happily jumped behind the wheel. “ _ Slow,  _ Ryuji.”

“I know, I know!” He glanced back at them with a grin. “I can’t wait until Goro gets used to this thing, though. Then I can show him  _ real  _ speed!”

“I can,” Makoto sighed, and Akira couldn’t help but to smile at the image of Ryuji cackling while Goro held on for dear life. 

They carefully settled in the seats, Akira lowering Goro a bit to give his arms some rest. The mer weakly chirped before snuggling against Akira’s chest, warm breath fanning over his skin. Akira couldn’t help but to smile down at him. 

Ryuji started driving, and Makoto uttered, “I know…that you feel attached to him, Akira-” Akira looked over to see her concerned gaze on him now. “-but don’t forget what he is, and that he’s going to leave eventually. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Akira understood where she was coming from. “Yeah, I know. I’m always thinking about it.” He gave her a small grin. “But, who can resist a little summer fling with a  _ merman _ ? That’s a dream come true for a lot of people.”

Makoto shook her head in slight exasperation. “You’re impossible.”

“That’s up to interpretation.”

Makoto did it again with a hint of a smile this time.

The ride back to the house was uneventful. Ryuji drove at a coasting speed due to Makoto’s warning until they reached the front yard. Goro still hadn’t woken up, remaining peacefully asleep all the way until Akira and Makoto carefully placed him in the kiddie pool. 

It was when Ryuji draped the blanket over him that Goro stirred only a bit, grabbing at the cloth and snuggling into it. Then, he was completely out again. 

“Damn…” Ryuji whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. “He reminds me of when I had to pull all-nighters…”

“That’s because I think he did too,” Akira said. Or at least, any sleep Goro  _ did  _ get wasn’t nearly enough. Akira nodded over to the back door when they frowned at him. They entered the home and Akira wasted no time in honing in on the coffee maker. 

“Is he scared of sharks that bad?” Ryuji leaned against the marble counter, crossing his arms. “I mean, I understand, but at the same time...he  _ lives _ in the water, y’know?”

“It’s not just because of the sharks.” With practiced movements that were muscle memory at this point, Akira began brewing his much needed cup. After this, he was going to take a quick rinse. “Well, it is, but it isn’t. He…lost his mom to sharks a few years ago.” He heard them both gasp. “Saw it happen in front of him.”

Makoto was covering her mouth with her hand, horrified. “Oh my gosh…” Her eyes drifted toward the back door. “Goro…” Her voice was breathy, thick with emotion. 

“Yeah…” Ryuji was staring ahead, eyes wide like he was witnessing it firsthand. “Yeah, that uh...explains it.” 

The familiar smell of coffee soon permeated the room as silence reigned. Well, until Ryuji exclaimed, “That’s  _ fucked _ , man!”

“Shh!” Makoto shushed him, though her heart wasn’t entirely into it. Her eyes had grown a little misty, and Akira understood why. She had lost her mother at a very young age, so this probably hit her hard. “What about a father? Does he-“

Akira shook his head. “No. And that seemed like a sensitive topic too, so…” 

“He’s been through so much…” she whispered.

“You can say that again.” Ryuji tapped his foot on the floor. “So like, what do we do at night for him? We can’t just leave him out there again. Losin’ sleep ain’t cool.”

That was a good question. “We’ll figure something out,” Akira said, hoping that Goro would let them help this time. 

Nothing but the sounds of the brewing coffee filled the space. Makoto then mentioned going back to her room to change into cleaner clothes, and Ryuji said that he was about to go for his run. Akira waved off his invitation; he was soon left alone in the kitchen with his steaming drink. 

He took a sip, endured the burn, and sighed. 

Over the next twenty minutes, he had finished his cup of coffee and had showered away the sand from his beach-front snooze. When he returned to the front of the house, Makoto was flipping through channels on the flatscreen mounted on the wall of the living room. Ryuji must be still out.

“I’ll be in the back,” he said when he passed by. 

Makoto nodded. “I’ll tell the others the...news when they wake up.”

“Alright.”

Akira made his way into the kitchen and dumped his cup into the sink before walking through the back door. Goro hadn't moved a muscle, no signs of discomfort whatsoever. His face was mostly submerged in the water; Akira could his gills fanning underneath. 

Happy that Goro was getting sleep now at least, Akira went over climbed into the swaying hammock, planning to lay here until everyone woke up. Or Goro. Whichever came first. To pass the time, he opened the chess app on his phone and hoped for no sore losers this time.

He had gotten through two long, close games and a laughably quick one when his phone buzzed multiple times. The cause was a series text messages from the same person.

**_Futaba:_ ** _ AKIRA IM LITERALLY CRYING _

**_Futaba:_ ** _ AND NOT THE LITERALLY AS IN im literally crying lmao haha BUT LITERALLY LITERALLY _

**_Futaba:_ ** _ THATS SO MESSED UP _

It was safe to say that Futaba had learned the truth about Goro. 

However, before he could answer her texts, Goro suddenly shot up out of the water, eyes wide as he looked around dazed and confused. 

“Don’t panic,” Akira said with a brief laugh, and Goro whipped around to face him, drops of water flung everywhere. “We brought you here earlier in the cart. You don’t remember that?”

Goro relaxed somewhat, huffing. “No, I don’t remember. The last thing I remember was…” He trailed off, raking his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. 

Akira smiled at him. “Yeah, me too. It was nice, by the way.”

A tail flick. “Thank you,” Goro said, a quiet series of chirps following suit. 

Akira’s smile widened before deciding that he should tell on himself. Hopefully Goro wouldn’t be too upset about this. “So, Goro…” The mer yawned, tilting his head at him in question. “About...your mom, is it okay if I tell the others?” A frown grew at that, and Akira explained, “They’re really worried about you too, and they want to help. They can’t if they don’t know the whole story.”

Goro stared at him, expression unreadable, and Akira hoped he said yes because otherwise it was going to be really awkward. Eventually, there were hushed clicks before the mer said, “It’s okay to tell them. They...should know.”

Akira sighed in relief. “Good.” He then grinned. “Because they already do."

Goro froze. “What-?”

“Goro! You’re awake!” It was then that Futaba sped out of the house, running right for the surprised mer. “I heard what happened!” She practically fell to her knees and wrapped Goro in a hug that shocked both Goro and Akira. “And I’m  _ so _ sorry that happened to you!”

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

Haru and Ann ran out after her still in their pajamas, going in for a hug as well. They didn’t care if they got their legs wet as they kneeled in the pool, embracing Goro the best they could. 

Ryuji, Makoto, and a surprisingly conscious Yusuke entered the yard next, the artist framing the sight with his fingers while the former two squatted in front of the group hug, smiling. 

Goro hadn’t moved a muscle, eyes wider than Akira had ever seen them. Those slitted irises eventually caught Akira’s gaze, and Akira smiled in reassurance.  _ We all care,  _ was what he hoped Goro got from this. 

And it seemed that the message was clear, for Goro’s lips trembled before he bit it, fully resting his chin on Futaba’s shoulder and accepting the comfort.   


For a few seconds, at least. “That’s...enough,” Goro told them after a pregnant moment, and the girls backed off at his words. He avoided all of their gazes. “Thank you, but I’m fine. It...was a long time ago.”

“Not that long ago!” Ann argued.

“Don’t be ashamed of yourself, okay Goro?” Haru sweetly said. “It’s natural to feel this way after what you went through. We all understand.”

Goro opened his mouth but closed it a second later, looking conflicted. 

“Enough of this mushiness, though!” Futaba rubbed her damp eyes, grinning. “Are you ready to continue where we left off yesterday with Featherman? We have plenty of time to watch before they cook up breakfast!”

Before Goro even answered her, she had hopped up and skipped back into the house. 

Haru clasped her hands together. “I should change your bandages before you get too into the show!” She followed Futaba inside, not caring about the trail of water she was leaving behind.

Makoto cradled her chin. “Since everyone is awake now, I guess we can get breakfast started.” She glanced over at Ryuji and Yusuke. “I think I have something in mind that even you two shouldn’t struggle with.”

Akira chuckled. “Famous last words.”

“Yeah...listen to him,” Ryuji quickly said, trying to get out of it.

“It’s a fine time to learn, Ryuji,” Yusuke said, making the blonde’s brow twitch. “Let us go.”

“But-“

Makoto’s gaze hardened. 

Ryuji instantly smiled. “Yeah, sure! It couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Famous last words,” Ann echoed with a giggle as the trio went inside as well. “Let’s hope that they don’t burn the house down.”

Akira snorted. “Luckily, we have an entire ocean to get water from if that happens. Or-“

“Akira,” Goro interrupted him, an intense gaze holding his own. “I want to talk to you.” 

Akira blinked in surprise, this coming out of nowhere. Ann looked back and forth between them before clearing her throat and standing up. “I’m gonna make sure Haru can find the health kit!” Her words were strung quickly together as she jogged away. 

The yard was empty except for them two, and Goro was looking at him expectantly. Guessing what he wanted, Akira got out of the hammock and went over to squat in front of the mer, asking, “Uh, what is it?” Why was he being so secretive? What-

He was thrown out of his thoughts when a giant splash of water hit him square in the face. 

Akira glanced down at his doused body, blinking away the water dripping into his eyes. “Huh.”

Looking back, it was possible he deserved that.

“There.” Goro was wearing a sharp smirk. “I feel better now.” He propped his head up on a hand, lips thinning and gaze level. “Nice to know that humans can’t keep secrrr...secrets.”

“I, well.” Akira flipped his wet bangs out of his face, hoping that the phone in his pocket didn’t get too wet. “I thought...it would help?” 

A low chitter was Goro’s response. It sounded unimpressed. 

Akira was feeling a  _ bit _ guilty now. “You’re not really upset, are you?”

Goro clicked a few times, and something in his expression shifted. He hummed, turning his attention to a butterfly that had fluttered close. “And if I am?”

The absence of an absolute ‘yes’ eased Akira’s worries enough for him to say, “Then I might have to persuade Makoto to let us have another round of pancakes for breakfast. Gotta make up for what I did somehow, right?”

Goro perked up for a split second before controlling himself, maintaining composure even though Akira had caught the glint in his eyes. “The talk was between us, so I thought it would stay that way.”

Akira nodded. “Uh huh.”

“My past isn’t yours to share.”

“Right.”

“Trrr...Trust is fragile, and-“

“So, in other words, you’re upset.” Akira cut in with a knowing smile. Goro didn’t answer, tapping a finger on the side of the pool. “Alright,” Akira said as he stood back up. “I’ll see what I can do about those pancakes.”

A growling stomach was the response he got from Goro, and he laughed while the mer hid his embarrassment by sinking as far as he could into the shallow water. 


End file.
